Veamos Cómo Pasó
by ReinaNinja927
Summary: (Basado en TMNT 2012) Las tortugas y OCs reaccionan a diferentes one shots en los que participaron. ¡Pueden pedirme los que quieran! Si quieren reír, llorar, gritar o maldecir, están en el lugar correcto.
1. Los 15 años de Tori de Silvaze Girly

**Kuno: ¡Holis! Traje un nuevo fic. En este caso, las tortugas, mis OCs y OCs ajenos reaccionarán a diferentes one shots en los que participaron. Pueden pedirme cualquiera que conozcan y les guste, pero dejo reglas:**

 **-Sí o sí tiene que ser cualquier género combinado con comedia.**

 **-Ningún one shot tiene que tener escenas subidas de tono, porque no voy a poner p*rno en una historia de comedia :/ esto no es 50 Sombras de Grey.**

 **-En este fic no incluyo T-cest ni algo semejante a la homosexualidad (o sea, no haré escenas gays xD)**

 **-Si conocen algún one shot que les guste y quieren que lo lea para que las tortugas reaccionen _-aplicando las reglas anteriores-_ , sólo déjenme el nombre del one shot, su autor, género y sinopsis en su review y me aseguraré de echarle un vistazo xD**

 **-Si son de Wattpad y conocen algún one shot sobre TMNT que les guste en esa página, aplican las reglas anteriores.**

 **Kuno: Aviso de antemano: en este fic se rompe ligeramente la cuarta pared (no al nivel de Dora la Exploradora :v), al nivel de que las tortugas y OCs saben que son OCs y "actores", ya que saben que trabajan en una serie y los usan en fics para torturarlos, digo, jugar con ellos xD Aclaro ahora porque me da flojera explicarlo en el fic xD Bueno, sin más dilaciones, dentro fic xD**

* * *

No sabían qué estaban haciendo ahí. No tenían ni la más remota idea. Sólo sabían que hace 3 minutos estaban en la guarida pasando el rato y luego estaban en una especie de sala de cine.

Todos, incluido el maestro Splinter, investigaban la sala curiosos.

-Eh... ¿qué fue lo que pasó? -preguntó Leo de repente.

YO ESO LO PUEDO RESPONDER

Los demás sólo soltaron un respingo del susto al escuchar esa voz aparentemente hablando a través de un micrófono.

-¿Y eso qué fue? -se preguntó Donnie en voz alta.

RELAJA LA RAJA, DONNIE, NO PASA NADA.

Lo único que el mencionado pudo hacer fue abrir los ojos asustado.

-Okay, ya tengo miedo. -comentó Melina.

TRANQUILOS. ES UNA SALA DE CINE.

-¡¿Vamos a ver películas?! -preguntó Mikey emocionado.

La voz rió leve.

PODRÍA DECIRSE QUE SÍ.

-¿Quién eres? -preguntó Kevin luego de unos segundos.

PUEDEN DECIRME KUNO, SOY LA QUE ESTÁ A PUNTO DE MOSTRARLES VARIOS FICS EN LOS QUE PARTICIPARON USTEDES PARA QUE REACCIONEN.

-¿Qué es esto, chismes de la farándula? -dudó Casey.

NO, IDIOTA. SÓLO SIÉNTENSE Y MIREN LA PANTALLA, AHORA PONGO LA PELÍCULA.

Casey no pudo evitar querer retar a Kuno por haberlo insultado de esa manera, pero gracias a que Venus le puso una mano en su hombro, se relajó... un poco, ya que los demás seguían carcajeando como locos.

Todos tomaron asientos en las sillas puestas en hilera, algunos separados y otros muy juntos. Splinter, Leo y Loto, como siempre, se sentaron con un porte firme. Donnie, Abril, Venus y Melina, más o menos. Sentados normal, pero algo desplomados. Los demás se acomodaron como si se sentaran en un sillón normal, desplomados cuales gatos en alfombras.

Una luz se encendió desde la parte de atrás y la pantalla también. Los demás miraron al frente.

LOS QUE QUIERAN, TIENEN BOCADILLOS EN UNA MESA FRENTE A LA PANTALLA.

Todos miraron abajo, viendo una especie de mesa con rueditas que tenía sodas enlatadas, palomitas de maíz en grandes baldes como los de un cine tradicional, y otro tipo de bocadillos. Los adolescentes no desperdiciaron y agarraron algunos bocadillos y sodas. Mikey terminó acaparándose unos 3 baldes de palomitas y 4 latas de refresco mientras iba a sentarse de nuevo.

Con un puñado de las doradas rosetas en su boca mientras las masticaba con la boca abierta, Mikey habló hacia el techo, ya que ni sabía dónde se suponía que Kuno estaba realmente.

-¿Y khe pfelíkula vfamosf a verf? -preguntó el pecoso. Rapha se corrió 2 asientos más apartado de Mikey mientras escudaba su soda y palomitas de su hermanito menor de pocos modales.

ESTE FIC ES UNO AJENO. O SEA QUE NO LO ESCRIBÍ YO. ÉSTE ME LO REGALÓ UNA AMIGA A LA QUE QUIERO MUCHO POR MI CUMPLEAÑOS.

-Eh... ¿feliz cumpleaños? -preguntó Melina confundida. Kuno rió de nuevo.

FALTAN 6 MESES PARA QUE CUMPLA AÑOS. YA, SIN MÁS DILACIONES, DENTRO FIC.

Los demás no discutieron y miraron la pantalla.

 **En la pantalla se veía a Rapha, más de adulto, en el sofá de un departamento cambiando canales.**

Casey ahogó una risa al ver a Rapha.

-Rapha está viejo. -dijo gracioso. Lo único que recibió en respuesta fue una lata de refresco ya vacía en la cara y una marca roja, cortesía de Raphael, le quedó en la cara.

-Raphie. -lo retó Venus.

-Él se lo buscó. -dijo despreocupado el temperamental.

 **Mona, en el mismo estado que Rapha, se acercó a Rapha con un plato de pizza gyozza.**

 **-Te dije que iban a tardar en anunciarlo. -dijo Mona Lisa mientras le daba el plato.**

 **-Mona, en algún maldito canal tienen que mostrar la hora en que los Vikingos de Nueva York van a jugar y...**

 **-¡Vamos, pa! -lo interrumpió una voz.**

-¿Y eso? -preguntó Leo confundido. Mona y Rapha se sonrojaron, sin que nadie lo notara, ya que estaba oscuro. Ya se acordaban de cuando hicieron ese fic.

 **-El tío Casey te va a avisar cuando enfrente al equipo rival. -siguió la voz. Se escuchaba que era de una jovencita. Desde un pasillo salió una joven, de unos 15, más o menos. De cabello castaño claro, largo y ondulado hasta su trasero, y ojos verdes esmeraldas, usando un pijama de verano.**

 **-Buenos días, Tori. -dijo Mona, sentándose en el sofá- Tu desayuno está en la mesa.**

 **-Gracias. -dijo la jovencita, yendo a la cocina para luego volver con un tazón de cereales y sentarse en una silla cercana, viendo la tele.**

-Ya recuerdo cuando hicimos esto. -dijo Rapha, tapándose la cara con una mano. Los demás le dieron una mirada confusa.

-¿De qué hablas? -preguntó Chaplin.

-Ya verás. -dijo Mona, igual que el temperamental.

 **Rapha quitó su mirada de la televisión y miró a la joven.**

 **-¿Oye, muñequita? -preguntó la tortuga.**

Los chicos, menos Raphael, se tuvieron que tapar las bocas para contener la risa. De verdad era gracioso escuchar al temperamental decir un apodo tan cursi.

-¿"Muñequita"? -preguntó Mikey gracioso. Rapha sólo le hizo la "Britney-señal" en respuesta. Leo le dió un zape en la cabeza.

-¿Y tus modales? -preguntó sarcástico el líder.

 **-¿Ah?**

 **-¿Por qué te levantaste tan temprano? -preguntó Rapha.**

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? -preguntó Karai monótona.

-Si nos conoces a Mona y a mí, sabes que odiamos madrugar.

-Cierto. -dijeron los demás.

 **-¡Oh! -"Tori" tragó su cereal y miró a Raphael- Es un buen día para entrenar en el bosque. Además, me voy a reunir con los chicos para ver quién gana la "Cacería de tortuga".**

 **-Entonces, date prisa, hija. -le indicó Mona Lisa sonriente.**

-¡¿Hija?! -preguntaron todos los adolescentes impresionados. Rapha sólo se encogió en su asiento.

-¿Acaso me odias tanto para avergonzarme así? -preguntó la tortuga mirando al techo.

YA, CÁLMATE, ABUSIVO. PARECIERA QUE ESTÁS EN TUS DÍAS.

Los demás no pudieron evitar carcajear como locos al escuchar esa afirmación. Claro, Rapha ardía de la vergüenza. Enojado nivel Dios, agarró otra lata de refresco y la tiró hacia donde estaba la sala del proyector.

¡AU! OKAY, YA ENTENDÍ.

Rapha se sentó de nuevo en su asiento de mala gana y se cruzó de brazos.

 **Tori agarró sus sais y se fue corriendo al bosque. Rapha y Mona, parados en sus lugares, observaron a la chica irse, siendo Mona Lisa la que suspirara.**

 **-Ya casi una señorita... -dijo ella.**

 **-Sí, pero siempre será mi bebé, mi muñequita...**

-Awwww... -dijeron las chicas... y Mikey. Rapha se sonrojó una vez más.

 **-Lo sé, Raphita, lo sé...**

Todos ahogaron una risa.

 **-Me voy a la pastelería, debo afinar los detalles de la comida y el postre para la fiesta...**

-¿Qué fiesta? -preguntó Irma.

-Mira y entiende. -dijo Abril encogiéndose de hombros.

 **-Esta bien...**

 **-Y tú te encargarás de la decoración... -dijo ella.**

 **-¡¿YO?!**

-Serás _tan_ buen esposo cuando seas adulto... -dijo Melina aburrida.

 **-¿Tengo otro esposo, acaso? -preguntó sarcástica.**

 **-No, como yo no tengo otra Mona Lisa. -respondió él.**

-No lo sé, Y'Gythba... -dijo Mona con recelo, cruzándose de brazos.

 **Mona sólo frunció el entrecejo.**

 **-¿Qué dije? -preguntó Rapha.**

-¿Es en serio? -preguntó Leo monótono.

 **-Nada, sólo que la formidable Y'Gythba también fue tu Mona Lisa, ¿cierto?**

 **-No. -se excusó, con rostro de sentirse ofendido. Claro, luego cambio a suspicacia- ¡Oh, muñeca, estás celosa!**

-¿Qué culpa tengo yo de sentirme celosa porque me cambiaras por una extraterrestre que apenas conociste por un día? -dijo ella molesta y de brazos cruzados. Rapha iba a objetar, pero sabía que la boxeadora tenía razón. En teoría sí la había cambiado por otra. Aunque, técnicamente, no estaban saliendo aún en ese entonces.

 **-¡¿Cómo voy a estar celosa de nuestra compañera de batalla, teniente de la armada Salamandriana que establece la paz con los terrícolas y resguarda al planeta de los ataques de los Vreen y miembro oficial de los Mutanimales?! Así que ahórrate tus comentarios y prepara algo que haga que nuestra hija esté feliz en sus quince años...**

-Sí, obviamente no estás celosa... -dijo Raphael aburrido. Mona decidió guardarse sus comentarios obscenos para otro momento, ya que Splinter le daría Randori por no cuidar su lenguaje. Sobretodo por ser una "dama".

 **Mona tomó las llaves de su auto y se fue del departamento con un rostro irritado.**

 **-Mujeres. -dijo Rapha rodando los ojos mientras se encogía de hombros.**

 **Mona, ya sentada en su auto, no pudo evitar ponerse a reír.**

-¿Por qué te reíste? -preguntó Loto confundida. Mona se encogió de hombros sin saber la respuesta.

 **Rapha estaba caminando en círculos por su apartamento pensando en qué hacer. Repentinamente se detuvo en su lugar al escuchar un toque en su puerta. Al abrirla, se encontró a una niña de unos 13 de cabello rubio oscuro recogido en 2 coletas bajas, ojos verde oliva y toda su carita cubierta de tiernas pecas.**

-Aww, qué niña más linda. -dijo Mikey enternecido. Kevin inclinó la cabeza confundido.

-Se parece a ti. -dijo luego de hacer una corta deducción.

-Vamos, ¿quién estaría tan loco para creer que esa niña se parece a Mikey? -dijo Leo, apuntando a la pantalla. Miguel Ángel lo miró feo.

 **-¿Alice? -preguntó Rapha confundido.**

 **-Hola, tío Rapha. -dijo "Alice" con una sonrisita tierna.**

-Bueno, ahí ella dijo "tío"... así que no sé... -dijo Leo con sus hombros decaídos.

 **-¿De casualidad les sobró algo de leche? -preguntó ella. Rapha asintió sin prestarle atención, así que, ignorando a la niña, le dijo:**

 **-Diles a Kathy y Shadow que vengan para acá, rápido. -dijo él. La pequeña, con un rostro extrañado, asintió.**

 **-Esta bien, tío, ahora las reúno, pero... ¿sí tienes un poco de leche para mi cereal de miel con forma de animalitos?**

-Lo reitero, se parece a Mikey. -dijo Kevin mientras compartía unos nachos con Melina.

 **La escena cambió a Alice, más otras 2 chicas de más o menos la misma edad que Tori, arrodilladas en el piso. Una pelirroja oscura con su cabello corto casi por sobre sus hombros con la cara pecosa y ojos carnelian. Junto a ella, una pelinegra azabache de ojos negros con su cabello recogido en una trenza lateral.**

-La pelirroja se parece a Abril... -comentó Melina.

-Y la pelinegra... creo que a Venus por la trenza. -siguió Irma.

 **Las tres chicas, arrodilladas en el suelo con Rapha parado frente a ellas mientras explicaba, lo miraban confundidas.**

 **-Y es por eso que necesito su ayuda para la decoración de los quince años de Tori. -terminó Rapha. La pantalla enfocó de cerca la cara pensativa de Alice.**

 ** _"Referencia al título"_ se escuchaba en sus pensamientos. **

-¿Eh? -dijo Mikey confundido.

ROMPIERON MUCHO LA CUARTA PARED EN ESE FIC.

-Ah. -dijo Mikey entendiendo.

 **-¿Qué pasa, tío? ¿Ahora adoptan costumbres latinas? ¿Por qué no los dieciséis? -preguntó la pelinegra.**

 **-Eh...**

-Según yo, somos americanos. -dijo Donnie, algo confundido.

MI AMIGA ESCRIBIÓ ESTE FIC, NO YO.

 **-Déjala, tío Rapha. -habló la pelirroja- Shadow ha visto demasiadas telenovelas mexicanas con el abuelo.**

Los adolescentes miraron a Splinter, suponiendo que la niña pelirroja se refería a él como "abuelo". Splinter, en respuesta, sólo cerró los ojos con un gesto de sabiduría mientras su rostro estaba mirando la pantalla.

-Las novelas mexicanas son interesantes y con buenas tramas. -dijo la rata tranquila.

 **-¡Traigamos skateboards! -exclamó Alice.**

 **-Eso sería para TUS quince, Alice. -señaló Shadow.**

-Sigo diciendo que se parece a Mikey. -dijo Kevin insistente.

 **-Am... ¡fiesta ochentera! -siguió la rubia.**

 **-A muchos, incluida Tori, les gusta más la ambientación del año 2003 a 2006 a comparación de lo que representó el año 1987. -dijo la pelirroja, quien aparentemente era Kathy.**

 **-... Omitiendo mi duda de por qué comparaste esas épocas... ¡vistamos a los chicos de raperos! -continuó la pecosita rubia.**

-¡¿Chicos?! ¡¿Quiere decir que hay más?! -exclamó Leo, casi al borde del ataque cardíaco.

RELAJA LA RAJA, LEO.

 **-¿Y eso de qué nos serviría? -preguntó Shadow.**

 **-No lo sé... ¡sólo doy ideas, ¿okay?! -exclamó la rubia.**

 **La pantalla cambió a las planillas de tiempo que usaban en Bob Esponja y se escuchaba a un narrador francés diciendo "5 minutos más tarde..."**

-... Okay. -dijo Donnie.

 **-¡Debemos preguntarle sin que se entere! -dijo Alice alegre como niño en dulcería.**

 **-¿Preguntarle sin que se entere? ¿Cómo? -preguntó Kathy- Es matemáticamente imposible...**

-Pensándolo bien, Kathy se parece también a Donatello. -comentó Karai.

POR EL AMOR A JEBÚS, ¡¿NO SE DAN CUENTA DE QUE ES LA HIJA DE ABRIL Y DONNIE?!

Los demás quitaron la vista de la pantalla y vieron a los mencionados. Abril estaba algo confundida, mientras que Donnie... estaba más rojo del rostro que la capa de un torero.

UPS.

-¿Donnie? -lo llamó Chaplin. El aludido sólo miró la pantalla en respuesta, dándole a entender a su familia que no iba a decir nada por culpa de su vergüenza. Como sabían que no le iban a sacar a Donatello las respuestas, siguieron mirando la pantalla.

 **-Argh, ahora no me vengas con tu ciencia. Me refiero a que le preguntemos su opinión, porque la vecina del carpintero que hizo los muebles de la cocinera de la casa en que trabaja el primo del barbero de uno de los primos segundos de la madrina de la pupila de la tía de mi mejor amiga, o sea Marjorie pero sin decirle que es Marjorie, quiere colaborar en la celebración de los quince años de la hija del millonario que mandó a educar a una niña cuyos padres murieron y cuya tía la llevó a la casa de millonarios para dejar solo al abuelo que vive en una montaña y es un viejo cascarrabias -terminó de explicar, cayendo acostada en la alfombra para recuperar el aliento.**

-... ¿Khé? -dijeron los demás confundidos.

 **-¡Me dejaste con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza! -exclamó Shadow.**

 **-¡QUE LE LANCEMOS INDIRECTAS! -gritó Alice.**

-Aaaaaaaahhhhh. -dijeron los demás mirando la pantalla al entender lo que dijo la rubia.

 **-Ah... -dijeron las otras dos chicas entendiendo.**

 **-Eh... ¡Oh, el Consejo Utrom está llamando! -exclamó Rapha para luego irse corriendo.**

 **-¿Creen que Reina de verdad llamó a nuestros padres o tío Rapha se aburrió de nosotras? -preguntó Alice.**

 **-¿Tú qué crees? -preguntó Kathy sarcástica.**

 **-¿Cacería de tortugas? -preguntó Shadow.**

 **-Cacería de tortugas...**

-Y Rapha fue cazado. -dijo Mikey divertido, para luego reírse a carcajadas. Rapha le dio un sopapo en la cabeza.

 **La escena cambió a Tori en el pasillo de una escuela. Al guardar dentro de su casillero unos libros, cerró la puertecilla de este y vio a unas trillizas rubias de ojos azules que se le acercaban. La joven sólo golpeó su frente contra su casillero al verlas con esas caras de presumidas.**

 **-¿Se te perdió algo, Nora? -preguntó Tori, mirando a la chica de cabello suelto.**

 **-No, sólo estoy de paso. -dijo con un tono presumido- Además, me da pena el pobre Stephen... querida, deja de mandarlo a la friendzone...**

Melina se cubrió la boca mientras tosía falsamente en lo que murmuraba "fresa".

 **-Primero, no es ni siquiera mi amigo para mandarlo a la friendzone... segundo, no tengo porqué darte explicaciones de lo que hago... tercero, ¡lárgate de aquí si no quieres ver estrellitas, cortesía de mis amigos "dolor" y "mucho dolor"! -exclamó, alzando primero su puño derecho y luego el izquierdo.**

-Definitivamente es tu hija, Rapha. -comentó Leo. Rapha no iba a objetar. Si el fuese una chica humana y tuviese que lidiar con unas niñas fresas como ellas, él mismo sabía que reaccionaría del mismo modo.

-¿Cómo se llaman las otras dos chicas? -preguntó Mona.

AL CONTRARIO DE IMPULSO/BART ALLEN, EL NIETO DE FLASH EN "JUSTICIA JOVEN", NO HAGO SPOILERS

 **-Ya relájate, niña ruda. -dijo una de ellas con el cabello en dos coletas bajas.**

 **-Arruinas el poco look que tienes. -la siguió una con una coleta alta.**

-Esto me huele a comedia barata estilo sítcom de los setentas. -comentó Melina.

 **Tori estaba a punto de abalanzarse hacia ella, pero Shadow, Kathy y Alice llegaron justo a tiempo para evitar que hiciera algo.**

 **-¿Qué hacen aquí? -preguntó Shadow con aire protector.**

 **-Nada. -dijo Nora nuevamente- Oh, ahora que recuerdo, ustedes fueron las únicas a las que NO INVITAMOS a nuestra fiesta de quince años.**

 **La pantalla se acercó al rostro de Kathy.**

 _ **"Gracias a Dios"**_ **pensó ella.**

-Con esas chicas siendo las anfitrionas de la fiesta, dudo mucho que quisiera ir. -comentó Abril. Los demás asintieron en entendimiento.

 **-¡Pues ni que me importara mucho! -exclamó Alice.**

 **-Cállate, enana. -dijo la de la coleta alta- Serías mucho más útil si le hablaras a tu hermano por mí.**

 **-¿Es que tengo cara de mensajera de fresas? Además, prefiero matar yo misma a Ryan antes de que una bruja como tú se le insinúe.**

 **La pantalla enfocó al rostro de Tori.**

 _ **"Ahora sí le dirá a la 'no tía' Shini que le enseñe a sacar murciélagos de la nada"**_ **pensó ella con cierta gracia.**

Los demás miraron a Shinigami sentada junto a Karai, quién hasta entonces había estado totalmente callada.

-Los Shinigami nacemos con nuestras habilidades mágicas. No las podemos enseñar ni heredar. -explicó la bruja de negro.

-¿Y quién es Ryan? -preguntó Mikey.

-Alice dijo que era su hermano. -contestó Abril.

 **-Seamos razonables, todas, y mejor tomen su camino. -sugirió Kathy.**

 **-¿Y me dejaré mandar por ti, tonta?**

-¡OYE! -gritaron Abril y Donnie a la pantalla, a lo cual se miraron el uno al otro sonrojados.

 **-¡Ahora sí te pasaste, Nora! -gritó Tori, casi a punto de tirárseles a las tres encima, pero sus primas la detuvieron.**

 **-Te vez tan estúpida cuando te haces la fuerte... Rachel, Mandy, nos vamos... -dijo Nora, para que luego las tres se fueran caminando por el otro pasillo.**

-Ah, así que así se llamaban... -comentó Loto a lo bajo.

 **Una vez que las 3 se fueron, Alice, Shadow y Kathy suspiraron aliviadas y le acariciaron el cabello a Tori para calmarla.**

 **-Es que esa tipeja es tan... molesta... odiosa... malcriada... y... -decía la castaña enojada.**

 **-¡Oye! ¡¿Con esa boca besas a tu madre?! -exclamó Shadow.**

-Shadow sí que se parece a Venus. -comentó Irma.

A VECES PIENSO QUE SON UNOS RETRASADOS, ¡¿NO SE DAN CUENTA DE QUE SHADOW ES LA HIJA DE CASEY Y VENUS?!

-¡¿QUÉ?! -exclamaron los mencionados, aunque la tortuga femenina estaba bastante sonrojada. Leo, con un rostro asesino, sacó su espada y apuntó a Casey.

-Aléjate 5 metros de mi hermanita. -dijo amenazante. Casey, con los nervios a flote, obedeció a su líder y se sentó 3 asientos apartado de Rapha, ya que él estaba muy adelante y Venus muy atrás. Sin más que hacer, volvieron a mirar la pantalla.

 **Desde un pasillo aparecieron 5 chicos. Uno tenía las mismas facciones físicas que Shadow, exceptuando que era un varón. Otro tenía el cabello negro azabache en una cresta y ojos azules zafiro. Otro con el mismo estilo, moreno y de ojos cafés. Luego uno rubio de ojos celestes con gorra negra y naranja, más bajito que los demás. Y por último, un chico de pelo medio largo-medio corto, negro y despeinado y ojos miel.**

-Déjenme adivinar... el que se parece a Shadow es su hermano gemelo, ¿no? -preguntó Leo escéptico.

AL FIN ALGUIEN SE DA CUENTA

-Espera, ¿significa que tenemos 2? -preguntó Venus avergonzada.

ESE CASEY ES TODO UN PICAFLOR, ¿EH?

Lo máximo que hizo el vigilante fue encogerse en su asiento al sentir las miradas asesinas de los hermanos de Venus mirándolo como si fuese un traidor de una pandilla y tuvieran que cobrarle la traición.

-¿Entonces los demás quiénes son? -preguntó Karai.

¡QUE NO HAGO SPOILERS!

Karai bufó.

 **-¿Qué hay, chicas? -preguntó el rubio.**

 **-Las trillizas, molestando. -respondió Shadow.**

 **-Hermana, estaban... -empezó el supuesto hermano de Shadow.**

 **-Presumiendo su fiesta...**

 **-De quince años...**

 **-A la que a ninguna de nosotras nos invitaron...**

 **-Y aunque a nosotros sí, no fuimos...**

 **-PORQUE SON PESADAS. -terminaron ambos gemelos.**

Todos quedaron con el ojo cuadrado al ver eso.

-Parecen Dipper y Mabel de Gravity Falls. -comentó Donnie.

¡AL IGUAL QUE EL CAPITÁN AMÉRICA, ENTENDISTE LA REFERENCIA!

 **-Cody, Shadow, ¿acaso tienen telepatía de gemelos? -preguntó el chico ojimiel.**

 **-No sé, pero al menos no es una predisposición a que nuestras alergias empeoren al mismo tiempo. -dijo Shadow.**

-Reitero, Gravity Falls. -dijo Donnie cruzado de brazos.

 **-Algún día haré que se arrepientan de haberme llamado fenómeno cientos de veces. -murmuró Tori a regañadientes.**

 **-¡Vamos, lo que dice no es verdad! -dijo Alice para aliviar la tensión- No es como si en alguna realidad alterna la mamá de Jay no fuera la tía Melina, sino una mujer muy parecida a la tía Karai…**

-... ¿Khé?

-Kuno, explicación. -dijo Kevin mirando al techo.

TÚ Y LOTO POR SOBRETODO SE VAN A ENOJAR CONMIGO PERO LO DIGO DE TODOS MODOS: EN ESTE CANNON, KEVIN Y LOTO NO EXISTEN, LEO Y MELINA ESTÁN CASADOS, JAY, EL DE OJOS ZAFIROS Y KEVIN, EL MORENO, SON SUS HIJOS MELLIZOS Y KARAI ES MADRE SOLTERA DE ZACK, EL DE OJOS MIEL, PORQUE SU ESPOSO LA ABANDONÓ AL DESCUBRIR QUE ESTABA EMBARAZADA.

Lo único que se escuchaba era silencio... por 3 segundos, hasta que Loto y Kevin maldecían muchas cosas a lo bajo mientras se cruzaban de brazos. Leo y Melina se miraron el uno al otro confundidos.

SÓLO SIGAMOS, ¿OKAY?

Todos miraron nuevamente la pantalla.

 **-¿Pero por qué la tía Ka…? -Jay no pudo continuar.**

 **-O Kevin haya heredado el nombre de su padre porque su madre Melina lo quisiera…**

REFERENCIA AL CANNON ACTUAL

Kevin murmuró un "Gracias a Dios no se olvidó de mí"

 **-¿Pero entonces Jay no es mi brother?**

 **-O Kathy estuviera en un limbo porque la tía Abril está con el tío Casey y no pudieran tener hijos, llevándola a ni siquiera existir…**

-¡No, Casey y Abril juntos no! -gritó Donnie, a lo cual se ganó las miradas picaronas de los adolescentes. El genio se sonrojó.

 **-¿Qué?**

 **-O Ryan y yo tuviéramos poderes de viajes en el tiempo o sacáramos murciélagos de un humo rojo…**

-¿Entonces significa que ni Renet ni Shinigami son su madre? -preguntó el pecoso.

NO, BOBIS, ES IRMA, Y TÚ ERES SU PADRE.

-Ahh... -dijo Mikey sonriente- Espera, ¿qué? -preguntó sonrojado, ya reaccionando. Irma, también como tomate, ocultó su cara dentro de un balde vacío de palomitas.

-¡Ja, tenía razón que eran los hijos de Mikey! Ahora paga. -dijo Kevin mirando a Chaplin. El pelirrojo, de mala gana, sacó 20 dólares de su bata y se los dio al repartidor de pizza gyozza.

 **-¿Qué clase de alegoría es a la "no tía" Renet y la "no tía" Shini?**

 **-Ryan, me sorprende que sepas el significado de "alegoría" -susurró Kathy.**

 **-O Cody viniera del futuro, o Shadow en verdad se llamara Isabella, fuera rubia y no fuera hija del tío Casey… -continuó Alice.**

-¿Eso qué significa? -preguntó el mencionado.

EN LOS CÓMICS VIEJOS DE LA SERIE, CUANDO RECIÉN ESTABAN EMPEZANDO A SER DESARROLLADOS, TÚ TE CASASTE CON UNA MUJER LLAMADA GABRIELLE Y ADOPTARON A UNA HIJA A LA QUE LLAMARON ISABELLA. EN CAMBIO, EN EL CASO DE CODY, EN LA SERIE FAST FORWARD DEL 2009, LAS TORTUGAS Y SPLINTER VIAJARON AL FUTURO Y CONOCIERON AL TATARANIETO TUYO Y DE ABRIL, CODY JONES.

-Ah... -dijo el aludido.

-Odio las viejas versiones... -murmuró Donnie a regañadientes.

 **-Es un hecho -dijo Shadow…**

 **-NADA DEL MARATÓN DE CIENCIA FICCIÓN POR DOS SEMANAS. -le apoyó Cody.**

 **-O Tori tuviera tres hermanos llamados Gino, Shell y Middletron, de raza extraterrestre como el Neutralizador que no recuerdo su nombre enredado, con caparazón de tortuga… -continuó la pequeña…**

 **-Ah…**

 **-¿No es más fácil decir que estás haciendo una alegoría a la "no tía" Y'Gythba, hermanita? -preguntó Ryan.**

-Tenían que mencionarla de nuevo, ¿cierto? -preguntó Mona de mala gana.

 **-Pero no importa, Tori. -dijo Alice mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo- Aunque tu madre fuera una extraterrestre y tú fueras una híbrida de piel verde y sin tu bonito cabello, te seguiría queriendo…**

 **-Okay… ¿Gracias? -dijo Tori.**

-No hay una sola pizca de maldad en el alma de Alice, eso es seguro. -dijo Loto luego de esa afirmación.

 **-... Ignorando las ocurrencias de Alice, digo lo mismo: no les hagas caso, quieren provocarte -le dijo Kathy a Tori.**

 **Lograron escuchar cuando el susodicho Stephen, un pelinegro de cabello corto, pálido de piel y de ojos miel como Zack, iba acompañado de las trillizas. Él no estaba consciente de que los primos Hamato estaban ahí, pero la rubia líder les dirigió unas miradas burlonas.**

 **"-Oh, Stephen, la chica esa… Victoria… te manda saludos… -escucharon que habló Nora, cuando ya se estaban alejando y unas risitas malvadas salían de sus labios.**

 **"-¡¿Tori Hamato quiere hablarme?! -se escuchó el grito emocionado del chico.**

- _Oh, snap..._ -murmuró Mikey, ahogando una risa. Rapha, por el contrario, apretaba con fuerza una lata vacía de soda. Debía admitir que le molestaba darse cuenta que en un futuro tendría que lidiar con chicos correteando a su hija como gatos a un ratón.

 **Los demás voltearon a ver a Tori, quien estaba roja como un tomate. Pero, al contrario de estar roja de vergüenza, esta vez era de ira.**

 **-Es un hecho -dijo Tori formando puños-, mamá y papá tendrán que acostumbrarse a una hija en la cárcel por asesi…**

 **-"Como un río sobre una roca", por favor. -le dijo Zack mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda. Tori lo vio, respiró fuerte y trató de calmarse, pero no dejaba de estar enfadada.**

Splinter le dio a Rapha una mirada sutil, como diciendo "¿Y así criarás a tu hija?". Claro, Rapha al estar prestando atención a la pantalla no lo notó.

 **-Oye, si esto fuera un anime, se te vería la venita saliendo de tu cabeza. -comentó Alice a su prima mientras ahogaba una risa.**

 **-Eso no ayuda mucho. -susurró Shadow- Además, creo que la lectora de esto no es otaku…**

 **-¡Deja de romper la cuarta pared! ¡Esto es un fanfic! -le regañó Kathy.**

SE LOS DIJE.

 **De pronto, se escuchó un ruido, como si alguien se hubiera golpeado contra el suelo. En efecto, así fue.**

 **-¿Alguien escuchó un "PLONK"? -preguntó Alice.**

 **Dirigieron su mirada a un chico rubio que estaba "patas arriba" en el piso.**

 **-¿Ryan? -preguntaron todos.**

-¿Se cree contorsionista o algo así? -preguntó Chaplin confundido.

 **-¡LEVÁNTATE, NO HUBO UN TERREMOTO! -lo regañó Tori en un grito.**

 **Él se levantó y vio a todos con el ceño fruncido.**

 **-¿Por qué literalmente caíste ante una situación tensa? -preguntó Jay.**

-Igualito a Leo con sus chistes malos. -dijo Rapha aburrido/divertido, a lo cual Leo le dio una mirada fulminante que el temperamental no reaccionó.

 **-¡Oh, vamos! Dijeron "si esto fuera un anime". ¡Solo quería darle un toque realista!**

 **-Am… debo ir a teatro. -habló Tori y se fue.**

-¿Teatro? -preguntó Rapha confundido.

ELLA QUERÍA IR A KARATE COMO JAY Y ZACK, PERO COMO QUISO IR A ÚLTIMO MOMENTO, SÓLO TENÍA EL CLUB DE TEATRO DISPONIBLE.

Raphael sólo asintió con la cabeza en señal de que entendía... algo.

 **Una vez que Tori se fue, las chicas miraron a los chicos con el ceño fruncido.**

 **-¿Qué? -preguntaron al unísono.**

 **-Echaron a perder el plan. Ahora tendremos que preguntarle después. -dijo Kathy.**

 **-¡¿NOSOTROS?! -exclamó Ryan- ¿No habrán sido esas chicas? ¿Y de qué plan hablan?**

-Igualito a Mikey. -comentó Casey a lo bajo.

 **-Ahora que lo pienso, las "señoritas perfección" tuvieron la culpa. -dijo Alice.**

 **-Entonces sugiero que nos calmemos y lo dejemos para después. -dijo Shadow.**

 **-Muy bien, me voy a ciencias. -dijo Kevin.**

-Igualito a Melina. -comentó Kevin de igual manera que Casey.

 **-Yo también. -dijo Kathy.**

 **-Me voy a karate. -dijo Jay.**

 **-Tengo clase de matemáticas que no debo reprobar si quiero ir de campamento con Marjorie. -dijo Alice.**

-¿Alguien de la familia de Mikey aprobando matemáticas? Eso lo quiero ver... -comentó Rapha ganándose la mirada enojada de Mikey.

 **-Debo ver si hay tutorías de idioma extranjero. -dijo Zack.**

 **-Debo ir a clase de música. -habló Shadow.**

 **-Eh… yo voy… a buscar algo que me pidió Starlee. -dijo Cody.**

-¿Quién? -preguntó el desdentado feo, ejem, digo, Casey.

LA NOVIA EXTRATERRESTRE DE TU HIJO.

-... ¿Khé?

Desde el proyector, se pudo escuchar a Kuno palmearse la frente.

LUEGO LES EXPLICO.

-Y Ryan quedó solo con sus ideas otaku... -murmuró Shinigami a lo bajo.

 **-¡Sí, claro, dejen solo al primo Ryan! Vamos, quería darle un toque de anime. ¡Y NO RESPONDIERON ACERCA DEL PLAN QUE DECÍAN! Aunque, ahora que recuerdo… ¡DULCES MADRES DE LOS MUTANTES! ¡LLEGARÉ TARDE AL ENTRENAMIENTO DE SKATEBOARD!**

Todos se rieron al ver al rubio salir corriendo como alma que lleva al Diablo, de manera bastante torpe.

 **La escena cambió cuando se veía a Casey y Mona subiendo a un auto saliendo de una casa grande en un bosque.**

-Supongo que en el futuro nos mudaremos ahí... -murmuró Venus inclinando la cabeza.

 **Rapha y Jay llevaban una mesa hacia un árbol. Al otro lado del patio, Shadow, Kathy y Alice acomodaban unos manteles en las mesas.**

-No esperaba que hicieran la fiesta de Tori como unos 15 elegantes estilo baile de la escuela o algo así. -comentó Casey divertido.

 **-Qué bueno que pudimos sacarle información acerca de claveles rojos, vestido casual, nada de almendras en los postres… -comentó Shadow.**

 **-Sí, pero será mi turno de esconderme en la siguiente Cacería de tortuga, gracias a Alice que me ofreció como mercancía, Shadow. -se quejó Kathy.**

 **Alice estaba contando unos platos, mientras tarareaba alguna intro de la televisión…**

Mikey resolló de la impresión.

-¡Es la intro de Crognard, el Bárbaro! -exclamó la tortuga feliz. Los demás rodaron los ojos.

 **-Chicas, sigo pensando que mi idea…**

 **-¡Por enésima vez, María Alicia, no vamos a secuestrar a Stephen y a obligarlo a disfrazarse de Chat Noir para obligar después a Tori a disfrazarse de Ladybug! -la regañó Kathy.**

 **-¡Oh vamos! ¡A Tori le encanta ese programa!**

-De tal madre, tal hija... -murmuró Rapha, mirando discretamente a Mona. No pudo evitar soltar una risa al verla ocultando su peluche de Chat Noir en su chaleco y hacerse la desentendida mientras miraba la pantalla.

 **-Mejor ve a ver si ya puso la marrana. -le dijo mientras le daba una caja con adornos. Luego echó a correr a la cocina para "preparar los refrescos", aunque más bien era para escapar de su primita.**

-... ¿Khé? -preguntó Mikey sin entender.

EXPRESIÓN DE GUATEMALA, A MÍ NO ME MIRES.

-No podemos mirarte siquiera si estás en el proyector. -murmuró Kevin.

 **La pequeña rubia simplemente quedó confundida.**

 **-Pero aquí ni siquiera tenemos animales. Solo recuerdo que el tío Donnie habla de que el Doctor Gallináceo hace mucho que está descansando en paz.**

Al escuchar esa afirmación, a Donatello se le rompió el corazón de tristeza y se le humedecieron los ojos. Asegurándose de que su familia no lo notara, se limpió las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

 **-Ve a preguntarle a la tía Karai si tiene algo para colgar los adornos que tienes ahí. -le indicó Shadow. La pequeña hizo un puchero y se fue.**

Todos rieron leve.

 **-¡CODY! -gritó su gemela. Él apareció rápidamente, con unas cajas.**

-Y ahí van mis oídos... -dijo Leo sobándose los oídos.

 **-¿Qué?**

 **-¡¿POR QUÉ TU NOVIA NO HA VENIDO CON EL VESTIDO DE TORI QUE ESCONDIERON EN O'NEIL TECH?!**

 **-¡POR ÚLTIMA VEZ, SIS, STARLEE NO ES MI NOVIA!**

 **Zack estaba en una escalera, colgando unos globos en un árbol, viendo a los gemelos discutir.**

 **-Gemelos… -susurró para sí mismo mientras rodaba los ojos.**

-Yo no sabría más de eso... -comentó Venus. No por el hecho de los gemelos, si no porque sabía mejor que nadie lo que era ser una jovencita con un hermano varón, 4 en su caso, que siempre tuviese al menos una sola cosa por la cual pelear.

 **En un departamento, Kevin estaba organizando unos discos de música mientras tarareaba una canción.**

-¿Quién es este, el DJ? -preguntó Kevin escéptico.

 **-"Baby no, baby no, me rehúso a darte un último beso así que guárdalo…"**

 **-Wow…**

Todos no pudieron evitar largarse a reír.

-Ese Kevin es todo un Maluma. -comentó Casey gracioso.

-¡No pongan a Maluma, por Dios! -gritó Rapha histérico.

NO LO HARÉ, ODIO LA MÚSICA EN ESPAÑOL... EXCEPTUANDO A SHAKIRA.

 **Kevin se dio la vuelta y no pudo evitar sonrojarse como tomate al ver a su hermano con una cara picarona.**

 **-¿Qué pasa, Jay? -preguntó Kevin cuando lo vio tomar limonada recién salida del refrigerador.**

 **-Es Tori, terminó pronto su clase extra de teatro.**

 **-¡¿Qué?! ¡Aún estoy ocupado aquí!**

-Eso es mala suerte. -comentó Abril a lo bajó, a lo cual Irma asintió con la cabeza.

 **-El resto de la family también, viejo, así que tienes que encargarte de mantenerla lejos.**

 **-¿Yo por qué? ¿Quieres que me clone? Los Utrom ni al tío Donnie le han permitido utilizar una tecnología tan avan…**

-Igualito a Melina. -comentó Kevin con una risa ahogada. Melina lo miró mal.

 **-Menos charla y más acción. Llama a Demi y que se la llevé a las tres lunas de Thalos si es necesario, hasta que la fiesta esté lista.**

 **-Pero ni siquiera se ha establecido una diplomacia oficial con el resto de la galaxia y…**

 **-¡QUE CONVENZAS A TU NOVIA PARA QUE CONSIGA LA MANERA DE MANTENER LEJOS A TORI, EN OTRAS PALABRAS! -le gritó y se fue con un martillo que fue a buscar.**

 **-¡NO ES MI NOVIA! ¡Y ese es el martillo que le iba a prestar a Alice para que hiciera cosplay de no sé qué videojuego! -gritó, pero su mellizo ya se había ido- Oh rayos… Bueno, espero que no sea el papá de Demi quien conteste el teléfono…**

-¿Por qué es tan malo que el papá de... Demi conteste? -preguntó Leo.

ES EL COMISIONADO DE LA POLICÍA DE NUEVA YORK, CON MAYOR RAZÓN LE TIENE MIEDO.

-No lo culpo. -dijo Rapha a lo bajo.

 **El chico tomó su T-Phone y marcó.**

 **-¡Hola, Demi! No, no quiero jugar con tu pastor alemán, quiero pedirte un favor… Es acerca de Tori, está saliendo de su clase de teatro… La fiesta aún no está lista, ¿puedes ir por ella y mantenerla lejos? ¡Gracias, te debo una! Espero que tus padres vengan… Oh, bueno… Entonces te espero aquí… ¡Digo, nosotros, nosotros te esperamos aquí! Jejeje… Adiós. -y colgó.**

Todos ahogaron una risa al verlo... hasta que...

-Se parece a Donnie hablando con Abril antes de que fueran pareja. -dijo Mikey divertido.

-Claro... ¡oye! -exclamó el científico reaccionando ofendido.

 **Kevin se estaba mojando la cara con agua de manera desesperada a modo de bajar su sonrojo.**

 **-Qué metida de pata. Bueno… "Baby no, baby no…"**

-¡YA DEJA DE CANTAR! -exclamaron los adolescentes. No era un secreto que a ninguno le gustaba el regguetón ni la cumbia.

 **Tori caminaba por la calle con sus audífonos de diadema puestos mientras escuchaba una canción de Shawn Mendes. La pantalla enfocó su rostro.**

 ** _"Lo más probable es que papá haya olvidado haber planeado algo para mi cumpleaños y sólo me esperan en casa con pizza y un pastel"_ se oían sus pensamientos. **

-Okay, admito que me siento ofendido al ver que mi hija no tiene muchas esperanzas en mí. -comentó Rapha.

-Siempre te olvidas de mi cumpleaños. -dijo Mikey con un puchero.

-Tarado, cumplimos el mismo día. -respondió el temperamental con el ceño fruncido.

-Ah, cierto...

 **Tori alzó la vista de su T-Phone al querer cambiar de canción, alzando una ceja al ver a la supuesta Demi corriendo hacia ella: una jovencita rubia y lacia de mechas rosadas y ojos celestes y cara pecosa.**

 **-¿Demi? ¿Por qué esa velocidad en tus pies? -se preguntó la castaña a lo bajo mientras bajaba sus audífonos a su cuello para que colgaran de este.**

 **-¡Oh, Tori! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! -exclamó mientras la abrazaba, a lo que la castaña correspondió.**

 **-¡Wow, no sabía que daba esa sensación en la gente! ¿Para eso corrías tanto?**

-¡No, para darte galletas! -exclamó Casey sarcástico, a lo que los demás rieron.

 **-Algo así. Ven, quiero mostrarte algo genial en mi casa.**

 **-Pero… debo ir a la mía…**

 **-Oye, hay que aprovechar cuando mis padres no están en casa. ¿Quieres ver el tipo de perfil que tiene acerca de tu familia y tus amigos y aliados?**

 **-¿Como esos perfiles que salen en las telenovelas policíacas?**

 **-¡SÍ!**

 **-¡Lo hubieras dicho antes! -exclamó animada, a lo que ambas empezaron a correr en dirección a la casa de la rubia.**

-¿No que los perfiles penales son confidenciales? -preguntó Donnie confundido.

ES UN FIC, DEJA DE RECLAMAR.

 **Al doblar una esquina, las dos chicas escucharon unos fuertes alaridos.**

-Otra vez los oídos. -comentó Leo, sobándose la zona afectada.

 **-¿Nora? -preguntó Demi.**

 **-Buenísima para meterse en problemas. -bufó Victoria- Vamos, el protocolo de héroe lo ordena…**

-No sé por qué me sonó mucho a Leo... -comentó Abril en un susurro.

 **Corrieron, escondiéndose perfectamente detrás de unos contenedores de basura que estaban cerca.**

 **-Qué lindo collar de oro. -escucharon que dijo Tsoi.**

-Típico, en este tipo de historias no pueden faltar los pandilleros, ¿cierto? -preguntó Melina sarcástica, aunque más bien sonaba hastiada.

 **-¿Cuánto valdrá? -secundó Sid con una sonrisa burlona.**

 **-No opongan resistencia, y no saldrán lastimadas, pequeñas. -dijo Fong con amenaza.**

 **-¡Aleja tus sucias manos, delincuente! -gritó Mandy, aunque las hermanas estaban muertas de miedo.**

-¡Reitero, son fresas! -exclamó Melina.

-Ya entendimos. -dijo Irma aburrida.

 **-¿Y quién me obligará? Una pequeña como tú nunca podría…**

 **-Pero una "pequeña" como yo sí, Fong. -habló Tori con firmeza, saliendo de su escondite, empuñando sus sais. Demi observaba, escondida.**

-Esa es mi hija. -murmuró Rapha con orgullo.

 **-Vaya, vaya, vaya. -habló el antiguo líder, observándola de pies a cabeza, en especial el color de su pañoleta y sus armas- ¿Alguna admiradora de esa tortuga… am… Raphael?**

 **-Yo creo que tú eres su fan, para saber el nombre de alguna de las famosas tortugas guerreras. -respondió ella con diversión.**

-¿Se supone que eso era psicología inversa? -preguntó Donnie en un murmullo confundido.

- **Lindos ojos… -comentó Fong con una mirada coqueta.**

 **-¿Piropos? Ahórratelos, idiota. Es más, largo de aquí… ¡si no quieren terminar frente a la estación de policía dentro de una bolsa de sándwich!**

-Okay, admito que yo sí diría eso si fuera ella... -comentó Rapha con un tono vago.

 **Tori no desperdició su oportunidad y empezó a atacar con fiereza, usando los mismos movimientos que Rapha. Luego de un par de golpes dejó a Sid fuera del juego.**

-¡Woohoo, esa es mi hija! -exclamó Mona Lisa, ignorando completamente que sus amigos la escucharon y reían a lo bajo. Qué mas da, su hija era increíble...

 **Tori estaba a punto de atacar a Fong, pero él sacó una pistola. La joven miró a las trillizas, quienes cobardemente se escondieron en un bote de basura.**

-Al fin están donde pertenecen: en la basura. -comentó Irma, a lo cual los jóvenes asintieron.

 **-Sería un buen momento para pedir refuerzos... -murmuró.**

 **-Parece que tus amiguitas saben pensar, y temernos.**

 **-Fong, en primer lugar, no son mis amigas; en segundo lugar, pedirles que sean refuerzos es como pedirle a mi "no tía" que sea mi madrastra… IM-PO-SI-BLE. -respondió con diversión, aunque la situación se le había tensado.**

-... ¿Qué clase de comentario sarcástico es ese viniendo de la hija de Rapha? -preguntó Leo algo desconcertado. Ni Rapha en susano juicio diría algo como eso, y eso era mucho, considerando que a veces su sarcasmo era uno que incluso ni el mismísimo Raphael entendía.

 **-Es tu fin. -respondió, pero luego observaron cómo Tsoi cayó noqueado. Dirigieron la mirada a una tapadera de basura, para luego mirar a la única rubia amiga de Tori, con una botella de vidrio quebrada y otra tapadera.**

-¡Eso, Demi! -exclamó Mikey a modo de porra.

 **-¡Largo de aquí! -gritó Demi.**

 **Esas tres palabras sirvieron de distracción para que Tori noqueara con el mango de su sai a los otros dos delincuentes.**

Los adolescentes aplaudieron para la castaña, mientras uno que otro pegaba un chiflido.

 **-Rápido, tenemos poco tiempo antes de que despierten.**

 **-¿Dónde están las trillizas, Tori?**

 **La castaña se aproximó al contenedor de basura y lo destapó.**

 **-Peligro fuera, chicas. Salgan y vámonos de aquí.**

 **Del contenedor salieron las tres chicas cubiertas de basura, y otras cosas que era mejor no describir.**

Leo miró la pantalla atentamente y luego sus palomitas cubiertas de mantequilla para luego soltar el pequeño puñado que tenía en la mano y dejar el balde al lado suyo.

 **En otra calle, las hermanas por fin respiraron aliviadas. Demi las miró detenidamente.**

 **-¿Qué miras? -dijo Rachel.**

 **-No sé. Un "gracias" sería muy amable. -respondió Demi cruzándose de brazos.**

 **-¡Ja! No voy a rebajarme a…**

 **-Más rebajadas que ahora, cubiertas de mugre, aguas negras, tierra y otras cosas, imposible, estereotipos piratas de rubias tontas. Por cierto, linda cáscara de banana, Nora. Te da más "look". -dijo Tori, aguantando las ganas de reír…**

Rapha aguantó las ganas de reír.

 **Las trillizas dieron señales de asco, tratando de quitarse la suciedad. Sin embargo, se la regaban más.**

 **-No importa que nos hayas salvado, "ojos verde-raro". ¡Le diremos al director que tu actitud pleitista es por esas cosas, esas pinzas de ensalada! ¡TE VAN A EXPULSAR!**

-¡Oye, sus ojos son hermosos, rubia fresa! -exclamó Mona molesta en lo que le tiraba una lata de refresco vacía a la pantalla.

HEY, RENTAR ESTA SALA DE CINE ME COSTÓ MUCHO, POR LO MENOS CUÍDENLA.

 **-¿Quién llegaría a creerles que una chica de quince años y algunos segundos de vida, tiene acceso a instrumentos que los habitantes del antiguo Japón utilizaban para suavizar carnes comestibles, y actualmente se utilizan como armas de un arte tan poco solicitado en la Gran Manzana a comparación del Kung-Fu, eh? -respondió con ironía.**

-Lo del Kung Fu me recuerda a Mordida de Araña... -comentó Donnie.

-Y tú me lo tenías que recordar a él. -murmuró el temperamental molesto. Irma se inclinó para susurrarle a Abril.

-¿Quién es Mordida de Araña? -preguntó la de anteojos.

-Uno de los primeros mutantes que enfrentaron en sus primeras misiones en la superficie. -respondió la pelirroja con el mismo tono. La rockera sólo hizo un gesto de afirmación con la cabeza.

 **-¡A NOSOTRAS SIEMPRE NOS CREEN! -exclamó Mandy.**

 **Antes de que Tori siquiera pudiese reaccionar, las tres hermanas cayeron al suelo desmayadas, con un sonido metálico acompañando. La castaña miró a su amiga de mechas rosadas con su inusual arma en mano.**

-¿Un sartén? -preguntó Karai confundida.

 **-¿Crees que se me pasó la mano? -preguntó Demi a Tori, viendo su sartén.**

 **-No sé, Demi. -respondió con diversión- Deberías dejar de ver películas que te traigan secuelas en la vida real…**

 **-¡Oye, el sartén nos salvó! ¡Y Enredados es cool!**

-Yo estoy de acuerdo. -dijo Irma alzando la mano.

 **-¿De ellas? Son más peligrosos los piojos en mi cabeza… Y… mientras no cantes más de cinco veces "¡Libre soy!", todo está bien, supongo.**

 **-Oh…**

-¡¿Tu hija tiene piojos?! -exclamaron las chicas... y Donnie y Leo, asqueados.

 **Tori miró a Demi de pies a cabeza y soltó una leve carcajada.**

 **-Lindo disfraz de caballero de la era medieval. He ahí tu linda espada en forma de botella quebrada, y tu galante escudo de tapa de basura. -se burló.**

 **-No tienes que recordarme que mi disfraz de caballero femenino del año pasado, no estuvo bien por hacerlo a última hora…**

 **-Tú solita lo recordaste ahora. -dijo con su típica sonrisa burlona.**

 **-¡Argh!**

-Es igualita a Rapha. -comentó Casey.

 **Ambas miraron a las trillizas desmayadas en el suelo, siendo Tori la que suspirara hastiada.**

 **-Hay que terminar el trabajo. -dijo tomando a Mandy y llevándola en la espalda.**

 **-¡Ah, Tori! ¿Tenemos que hacerlo? Las calles están tan tranquilas…**

 **-Menos charla y más acción, Robertson. Hay que ir como ninjas… o kunoichis… o kunoichi y su asistente…**

 **-¡OYE! ¡¿Estamos en plan de Batman y Robin?!**

Mikey no pudo evitar imaginarse, en una nubecita de pensamiento, a Tori disfrazada como Batman, o más bien Batwoman, y a Demi como la Robin femenina, Stephanie Brown, mientras salvaban la ciudad del Guasón.

 **Más tarde, luego de dejar a las hermanas, Tori volvió limpiándose las manos al callejón donde Demi la esperaba.**

 **-Todo hecho. -dijo Tori acercándose a la rubia.**

 **-Después de deshacerme del falso intento de disfraz de Percival en versión femenina, uno de los caballeros de la Mesa Redonda de las leyendas artúricas, me puse a pensar en lo que dijiste…**

 **-¿Eh?**

 **-¿Entonces tienes piojos? -preguntó muy confundida Demi.**

 **-¡ERA UNA METÁFORA!**

 **-Ah…**

Donnie, Leo y las chicas suspiraron aliviados al oír eso.

 **-Oye, recién acabo de recordar que... dejé algo olvidado en tu casa por la pijamada de la semana pasada y tengo que ir a buscarlo. -dijo Demi sudando nerviosa. Tori, bastante confundida, asintió y se dirigieron a la casa de los Hamato.**

-Vaya, para ser hija de un policía, sí que es convincente. -comentó Rapha sarcástico.

 **Mientras Tori caminaba delante de la rubia, ésta miraba su celular que decía "Todo listo, trae a T". Y el que había mandado el mensaje era Kevin.**

-Deberíamos usar códigos como esos, ¿no creen? -preguntó Leo con una sonrisa.

-No. -respondieron los demás aburridos.

-Esos códigos tuyos siempre parecen estar en Chino. -murmuró Kevin. Leo hizo un puchero enojado y miró a Loto.

-¿Ni siquiera tú lo crees? -preguntó decepcionado. Loto le palmeó la cabeza maternalmente.

-Hablo Chino, y aún así no entiendo tus códigos. Lo siento. -dijo ella arrepentida. Leo, deprimido, recostó su cabeza en el hombro de su novia pelinegra mientras esta le acariciaba la cabeza consoladoramente como si fuese un gatito.

 **-Me ilusionaste en vano con ver el perfil penal y civil de los míos, Demi. -dijo la castaña molesta- Ojalá que en serio encontremos tu unicornio de peluche, o en nombre de la lógica tú serás mi próxima víctima en la Cacería de Tortuga…**

-Sonó igual a Kathy... -susurró Mikey.

 **-Sonaste como Kathy…**

-¡Es lo que dije! -exclamó Mikey.

 **-Vuelves a decir eso y le diré a Kevin que aún conservas tu unicornio de peluche ganado en un parque de diversiones… ¡DESDE LOS CINCO AÑOS!**

 **-Mi boca es una tumba, única, original e inigualable María Victoria Hamato Calleigh. -prometió Demi, roja como un tomate.**

Casey ahogó una risa.

-El nombrecito de tu hija. -dijo el jugador de hockey divertido.

EL NOMBRE COMPLETO DE TU HIJO ES CODY ARNOLD JONES HAMATO.

Los demás explotaron en carcajadas, menos Casey, quien terminó con sus ilusiones rotas. No podía creer que él mismo le puso su propio segundo nombre, el cual él mismo creía que era horrible, a su propio hijo.

Y EL DE TU HIJA SHADOW MEI.

Venus se sonrojó leve ante esa afirmación. Ese era uno de sus nombres: "Mei Pieh Chi".

 **Ya las dos chicas estaban adentrándose al bosque. Demi miró su reloj de muñeca, luego al cielo, y gritó...**

 **-¡Tori, esa cosa enorme en el cielo se parece a la Quimera!**

 **-¡¿DÓNDE?! -preguntó Tori, poniéndose en guardia.**

-Ja, ¿quién no cae con eso? -preguntó Mikey gracioso. Rapha se cruzó de brazos.

-Al menos ella tiene sus instintos alerta. -dijo a lo bajo. Debía admitir que eso lo enorgullecía.

 **Con su atención desviada al plano celeste, su amiga se fue corriendo de ahí, valiéndose de los arbustos para escabullirse.**

 **-¿Demi? Esto no es gracioso… ¡¿Dónde está la Quimera?!**

 **Estaba sola.**

 **-Bueno, esto es mucho mejor a que Demi sea una fangirl de Justin Bieber… —dijo sintiendo escalofríos.**

-¡Llegas a poner a Justin Bieber y grito! -exclamó Melina mirando el techo.

TRANQUILOS, TAMBIÉN LO ODIO.

Melina suspiró aliviada.

 **-¡Tori! -escuchó claramente la voz de Mona Lisa.**

-Vino mami al rescate. -dijo Casey divertido.

 **-¿Eh? ¿Qué es todo esto, mamá? Todo el mundo me abandona hoy… ¡Mamá! ¡¿Por qué la venda?! -exclamó viendo que su madre le vendó los ojos.**

 **-Sh, muñequita… Solo confía en mí. -le dijo dándole la mano, guiándola hasta el departamento.**

 **-¡UN "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, TORI" SERÍA MUY BONITO! -se quejó. Su madre solo rió, ignorándola.**

Los demás soltaron un par de carcajadas.

 **-El vestido este está precioso, rojo con detalles rosados -decía Tori, sentada en el sillón de su casa-, el maquillaje también, y seguro que también te ves genial… ¡¿PERO POR QUÉ TENGO QUE ESPERARTE CON UNA VENDA EN LOS OJOS, MAMÁ?!**

 **-Si te la quitas, voy a castigarte…**

 **-¿Por qué las sorpresas son una de mis debilidades? -susurró Victoria, resignándose mientras se cruzaba de brazos- Y este vestido… Algo huele muy mal aquí.**

 **-Ya está, déjate guiar por mí. -escuchó a su madre, cuando le tomó la mano.**

-Tu hija sí que no se da cuenta de lo obvio. -comentó Leo aburrido.

-Como tú no te diste cuenta de que Karai, hace ya un par de años, quería asesinarnos, ¿cierto? -respondió el temperamental aburrido. Leo se sonrojó.

-¡E-Eso es diferente! -exclamó molesto.

-Sí, claro... -contestó Rapha despreocupado. Leo sólo lo miró enojado con una vena roja en la frente.

 **-¿Ya puedo ver? -preguntó la ojiverde desesperada.**

 **-Espera… Ya. -le respondió dulcemente Mona mientras le quitaba la venda- Feliz cumpleaños, muñequita.**

 **Al abrir los ojos, estaba toda su famila presente, amigos y aliados, gritando "¡SORPRESA!"**

 **Tori, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, miraba a los demás quienes la felicitaban. De entre todos ellos, Raphael salío tranquilo.**

 **-Oh… ¡Wow! Qué elegante, papá. ¡¿Recordaron mi cumpleaños?!**

 **-Cómo no hacerlo, muñequita… Feliz cumpleaños número quince. -le dijo con un fuerte abrazo.**

-Awwwww. -dijeron las chicas.

-Cállense. -ordenó el de rojo con la cara roja como su bandana.

 **-Muy bien -escucharon que habló Kevin en el micrófono-, dado que ALGUIEN me dijo que ALGUIEN quería omitirse las cursiladas como el vals, ¡pasemos a lo que es bueno!**

 **Colocó la música que había preparado, provocando que todos los presentes bailaran. Tori no evitó unirse a la diversión.**

-¡Es Usher! -exclamó Mikey muy alegre.

 ** _"_ _Conque por eso tantas preguntas durante el entrenamiento con Jay liderándonos…"_ se oía que pensaba la quinceañera- _"Como sea, gracias, chicos, pero no dejarás de ser mi víctima en la Cacería de Tortuga, Kathy"._**

-Mala suerte para mi pequeña. -dijo Donnie silencioso, aunque Abril le dio una sutil mirada cómplice.

 **-Y es así como me tocó cambiarle el pañal a esta niña cuando no encontré a Rapha o a Mona… -dijo Slash gracioso.**

 ** _"_ _No tenías que decirlo, tío Slash…"_ pensó mientras escondía su cara contra la mesa.**

Todos rieron leve ante esa afirmación.

 **-Y es así como terminé enterrado hasta el cuello de arena… -comentó Mikey mientras comía un pedazo de pizza.**

 _ **"¡Fue idea de Ryan, tío Mikey! ¡TENÍAMOS CUATRO AÑOS!"**_ **pensó mientras tenía su barbilla reposada en su palma de modo aburrido.**

-Tú siempre comiendo pizza. -dijo Venus aburrida, mirando a su hermano pecoso, quien, como siempre, comía una rebanada de pizza. Donnie se palmeó el rostro.

 **-Así que tuve que ir por el botiquín para curar a Tori… -dijo Shinigami.**

 _ **"¡A mis tres años yo no hubiera sabido que a Chompy no le gustaba nadar en la bañera, 'no tía' Shini!"**_ **pensó mientras tomaba un vaso de refresco y rosaba los ojos.**

-Cierto, Chompy odia el agua por ser de fuego. -murmuró Rapha, en lo que la pequeña tortuga espacial reposaba dormida sobre su hombro.

 **Más tarde, se veía a Rapha, con cara de estar "demasiado feliz", mientras abrazaba a Tori del cuello.**

Mikey inclinó la cabeza.

-Tiene cara de estar borracho. -dijo Mikey confundido, por lo cual su hermano lo miró mal.

ES PORQUE LO ESTÁ.

-Ah... -dijo Mikey reaccionando- ¡Jajaja, estas borracho! -dijo burlón. Como recompensa, se ganó un golpe del balde de palomitas vacío de Rapha en la cara- ¡Ah! -la tortuga pecosa se levantó con el balde en la cabeza y olfateó- Mm, huele a mantequilla. -dijo alegre.

 ** _"_ _¡Quiero a mi mamá!"_ pensó Tori desesperada mientras escondía su cara con una servilleta de tela. **

**-Recuerdo cuando naciste, como si fuera ayer, muñequita… -le dijo su padre en un abrazo.**

 **-** Rapha suena gracioso cuando está borracho. -dijo Leo ahogando una risa. Rapha, buscando desesperado, como último recurso, agarró un puñado de palomitas que había en el piso y se las tiró a su hermano de ojos zafiro en la cara.

-¿Quieres dejar de tirarnos comida? -preguntó Donnie molesto. Rapha, con un rostro serio, le lanzó una botella de refresco vacía que el genio no tuvo tiempo de esquivar. Luego del golpe, el científico miró a su hermano temperamental- Ya veo que no. -dijo sobándose el golpe.

 **-Por amor a… -no pudo interrumpir a su padre.**

 **-Recuerdo cuando llegabas a la habitación para que tu madre y yo te protegiéramos de las cucarachas, como si fuera ayer…**

 **-Yo no sé quién te manda a heredarme también tus fobias…**

Mona se cubrió la boca para ahogar una risa, principalmente porque Raphael era el más avergonzado. No significaba que ella no lo estuviera, sólo que lo disimulaba mejor.

 **-Recuerdo cuando mirábamos la Fuerza Super Robo Meca, como si fuera ayer…**

 **-Papá, los vimos ayer. -respondió con aburrimiento.**

Rapha se palmeó la cara avergonzado mientras su familia y amigos reían a carcajadas.

 **-Pero no importa -dijo casi gritando-, aunque seas una viejita de noventa años, siempre vas a ser mi bebé, mi muñequita…**

 **-¡PAPÁ! -gritó, roja de vergüenza. Los demás no evitaron reír, algo que ella terminó haciendo.**

-Alguien por favor máteme. -dijo Rapha, rojo de la vergüenza.

 **Tori miró a su papá y una sonrisa traviesa surcó su rostro.**

 **-Entonces, pa, ya que estás de tan buen humor…**

 **-¿Sí?**

 **-¿Puedo ser aprendiza de la tía Shini?**

 **-Sí… -Hasta Shinigami se sorprendió.**

-Viejo, deja las cervezas. -dijo Leo. Rapha, viendo la situación actual, asintió.

 **-¿Puedo decirle a la tía Renet que me enseñe a viajar en el tiempo?**

 **-Sí…**

 **-¿Puedo unirme a la flota Salamandriana…?**

 **-¡NI DE CHISTE!**

-Ahí sí eres tú. -comentó Chaplin.

-Y gracias a Dios. -dijo Mona, recostando la cabeza en el hombro de su novio tortuga.

 **Tres lugares a la derecha, estaba Y'Gythba y su comandante, quien aparentemente pudo hacer un espacio para visitar la Tierra.**

-Ash, ¿ella tenía que venir? -preguntó la castaña de mala gana.

-¿Quieres dejar de quejarte? -preguntó Abril cansada de las quejas de Mona a la salamandriana.

 **-Trataré de no ofenderme, comandante, pero Victoria puede ser un elemento vital en un futuro…**

-Sí, sigue soñando, eso nunca pasará. -dijo la castaña seria mientras comía unas gomitas.

 **-Será su decisión, teniente. -contestó el Comandante Sal.**

 **-Raphael siempre tan sobreprotector…**

 **-Sí, Y'Gythba…**

-Yo no soy sobreprotector. -dijo Rapha a modo de reclamo. Los demás lo miraron con los ojos en blanco y Raphael no pudo evitar suspirar resignado- Bueno, tal vez sí un poco...

 **-Tori, aunque tu tía Venus no fuera mi esposa, ten por seguro que tu papá y yo somos amigos hasta la muerte, y por eso has sido mi querida sobrina desde que nos enteramos que venías en camino… -dijo Casey con tono borracho.**

-No podías evitar unirte a la fiesta, ¿eh, Jones? -preguntó Karai. Casey le enseñó la lengua como si fuese un niño, a lo que la kunoichi ojimiel rodó los ojos.

 **-"NO fuera mi esposa". -repitió Venus para sí misma- Ojalá que sea su borrachera… Pero me las va a pagar en casa…**

 **-Mamá, en serio, el chiste de susurrar es que nadie te escuche. -le dijo Shadow, a su lado, señalando luego las miradas confundidas de Karai y Zack.**

Karai rió leve al notar lo parecido que era Zack a ella con ese rostro.

 **-Vamos, mamá -apoyó Cody-, papá te ama sin importar nada, relájate…**

Venus y Casey se sonrojaron ante esa afirmación, sin darse cuenta de que las demás tortugas lo miraron al vigilante con ojos asesinos.

 **Siguieron viendo la divertida escena.**

 **-¡Gracias, tío Casey! -exclamó Tori.**

Casey sonrió viendo a su sobrina con esa sonrisa.

 **-Y a pesar de todas las golpizas a tu mamá le gustaba darme…**

 **-Bien merecidas, Jones. -interrumpió Mona Lisa.**

-¿De verdad me merecía un golpe por derramar tu esmalte de uñas con un disco de hockey? -preguntó Casey confundido.

-Todas y cada una de mis golpizas dirigidas hacia ti son merecidas.

 **-Jejeje. -rió nerviosa Tori.**

 **-Felices quince, Tori.**

 **-Gracias. Gracias a todos por hacer la fiesta más divertida y genial del universo…**

 **Al final, sí había sido una fiesta memorable.**

 **La pantalla se puso en negro.**

Todos, al darse cuenta de que terminó, se pusieron a aplaudir.

¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ?

-Fue muy buena. -dijo Leo.

-Muy graciosa. -dijo Mikey con una sonrisa. Los demás asintieron.

-Eh... no estuvo mal. -dijo el temperamental, a lo que Mona rodó los ojos.

-¡Quiero más! -exclamó Mikey.

DESCUIDEN... HABRÁN MÁS. MUCHOS MÁS.

-¿Se supone que eso debía darnos miedo? -preguntó Donnie confundido.

NO, SÓLO ME GUSTA SER DRAMÁTICA.

La tortuga de morado suspiró. Estarían en esa sala de cine por un largo rato.


	2. Hospital de MelodyLM

**Kuno: ¡Holis! ¡Este es el segundo one shot! Respuesta de reviews rápida:**

Angélicaxmikey: Hello...it's me :v okya

Que genial te quedo XD me encantaron sus reacciones espero mas de estas! e incluyas también mis one shots X3

Kevin cantando eso? me muero! XD

De parte de mis chiquis: "7u7 el devin se huele a la distancia..." XD

Arriba la sarten!

Mueranse rubias oxigenadas!

Feliz cumple Tori!

Alice aprende a hacer resúmenes! lo que dijiste me dejo estúpida!  
Primo: mas?  
yo: 7n7

Tengo que poner dos mas de estas!

:v

Dios bendiga cuide espero lo que sigue XD (me salio rima!)

 **Kuno: Los clásicos son los mejores :v Y, descuida, nunca me olvidaría de ti X3**

 **Kevin: No me juzgues por cómo canto ¬n¬ ¡Y córtenla con el Devin!**

 **DevinLovers: ¡Jamás! \:v/**

 **Demi: La sarten fue lo único que encontré en la basura para golpearlas. *se encoje de hombros***

 **Alice: ¡Estúpidas fresas!**

 **Tori: Gracias, Angie ^u^**

 **Alice: Y mi profesor de Lengua me dice que los resúmenes que escribo están bien :"v**

 **Kuno: Deberías escribir tus propias rimas xD**

nina14j: ¡Eso fue divertido! Rompiendo la cuarta pared de manera épica xD

Ramona (o como he visto a veces, Raphalisa), fueron protagonistas junto con el fruto de su amor xD

Rapha: Qué forma de decirlo

Yo: ¡Sh!

Rapha: -_-

Como iba diciendo, genial, comedia pura tanto el fic como el que vieron en pantalla xD.

Me pregunto quiénes serán las siguientes víctimas... digo los siguientes protagonistas xD

Aunque en realidad lo de la expresión del marrano creo que es mexicana :P. Yo muy pocas veces me refiero así al cerdo; es más común decirle "coche" a ese animalito... Pero en sí la expresión la he escuchado en El Chavo del 8 y creo que se utiliza para deshacerse de alguien xD

Alice está muy bien así. ¿Qué podría pasar si fuera una shinigami o pudiera viajar en el tiempo? O_o

Genial, Hermana Kunoichi. Saludos.

 **Kuno: Si no rompes la cuarta pared de vez en cuando, te aburres xD**

 **Rapha: ¡No me chites!**

 **Kuno: ¡Sh!**

 **Rapha: *enojado***

 **Kuno: Además de ser la Reina del Drama, tabién soy la Reina de la Comedia :v bueno Virreina, considerando que Angélicaxmikey es mejor comediante que yo :3 Y en Argentina, "coche" es "auto", mientras que "chancho" es "cerdo" :/**

 **Alice: No me gustaría tener el pelo negro si fuese una Shinigami D: quiero a la tía Shini, pero... nunU**

 **Shinigami: ¬¬**

 **Alice: Aunque viajar en el tiempo sería chido nvn**

Chip Gaia: ¡Gran capítulo!

Esto me recuerda a una serie de la que ahora mismo no caigo. ¡Ah sí! Una serie que me encanta ver y veo siempre que puedo (lleva 10 años en antena y siempre consigue datos de audiencia buenísimos en sus capítulos de estreno como en reposiciones). No es exactamente como el capítulo 100 de la serie que mencionaba pero se parece en eso de que los actores saben que están saliendo en una serie de televisión.  
A lo que iba con tu capítulo de estreno en la historia nueva: lo que me encantó fue ver a las hermanas Phillips en el cubo de basura, eso fue genial haha.  
También me gusto esas mezclas que haces de fic con la comedia en esa sala de cine donde los protagonistas ven algo que se escribió hace tiempo.  
¡Gran capítulo! Y espero ver muchos mas de este tipo porque es algo rompedor y novedoso.  
¡Saludos!

 **Kuno: No tengo ni fruta idea de qué hablas, pero cool :)**

 **Tori: Admito que me hubiera gustado dejar a esas tres ahí en la basura, pero ¿qué se le va a hacer?**

 **Kuno: Y ya traje un cap nuevo, que espero les guste X3 ahora sí, a ponernos serios...**

 **Nombre del one shot: Hospital.**

 **Autor/a: MelodyLM. Todos los derechos de este one shot a su respectiva autora.**

 _ **Summary : Era claro entonces, nunca más volverían al hospital con esa forma. ¡Todos se habían perdido!**_

* * *

Todos charlaban tranquilos, esperando a que Kuno pusiera el siguiente one shot.

CHICOS, QUIERO ACLARAR AHORA QUE, EN LOS FANFICS DE ESTA AUTORA, USTEDES SON HUMANOS, ASÍ QUE NO SE ESPANTEN SI VEN ALGO FUERA DE LUGAR, ¿OKAY?

-Como digas. -dijo Leo tranquilo.

Kuno, aliviada, puso la película y el proyector mostraba la escena.

 **Las tortugas, humanos, caminaban por la calle. Leo tenía el pelo negro azabache y ligeros rasgos asiáticos/europeos. Donnie tenía el pelo castaño claro largo casi a su cuello, con rasgos europeos y lentes. Rapha, con rasgos físicos similares a Donnie, tenía el cabello pelirrojo oscuro y despeinado. Mikey tenía en cabello rubio, bastante despeinado y largo a su barbilla.**

Loto, Irma, Mona y Abril se taparon sus bocas, cerca de sus narices, reteniendo los sangrados nasales.

-Maldición, parecen modelos europeos. -murmuró Mona, bastante sonrojada. Las tortugas también se sonrojaron bastante. Que las chicas, sus propias novias, pensaran eso de ellos era algo incómodo...

 **-Bien, necesito que alguien me repita una vez más... -dijo Rapha. Donnie y Leo rodaron los ojos- ¿Por qué tenemos que ir al hospital con éstas formas? -se apuntó a sí mismo y luego a sus hermanos.**

 **-Ya te lo dije cien veces. -dijo Leo con fastidio- Mikey nos pidió venir a visitar a Casey y a Shinigami, y justamente Donnie había terminado de hacer un retro-mutágeno nuevo que podía darnos esta forma, así que yo y Donnie decidimos usarlo.**

-Abusador de poder. -murmuró Rapha molesto.

 **-¿Y por qué no preguntaron mi opinión? -preguntó el pelirrojo molesto.**

 **-Porque sabíamos que te negarías. -respondió el pelinegro burlesco.**

-Hay veces que te odio, ¿sabes? -gruñó Raphael a su hermano mayor.

-Sé que en el fondo... muy, muy en el fondo, me quieres. -dijo Leo.

 **Rapha bufó molesto y siguieron caminando, procurando que Mikey no se detuviese a saludar al primer ser viviente que pasara cerca suyo.**

-Mikey... -empezó Irma, tratando de ser sutil- entiendo que quieras saludar a las personas que pasan cerca tuyo, pero ¿no crees que... asusta un poco?

Mikey inclinó confuso la cabeza, pero luego negó alegre.

-Nop. -miró la pantalla con una sonrisa inocente. Irma suspiró.

 **Los cuatro entraron al hospital y se detuvieron en la recepción, donde estaba una señora afroamericana con la computadora y el teléfono.**

 **-Tantos gérmenes... -comenzó a decir con asco Donnie, refiriéndose al aire del lugar- Los hospitales son los mayores contenedores de gérmenes y enfermedades del mundo, ya que más del 67% de los enfermos se encuentran en estos, por lo cual hasta el oxígeno termina contaminándose con todos esos cuerpos infectados. En este momento, podríamos estar respirando miles de millones de microbios y bacterias, aunque teniendo en cuenta la edad en la que estamos, que supone la etapa más fuerte de la vida humana, no nos pasará nada, aunque enfermedades como la tuberculósis y...**

La mayoría de la gente presente en la sala, todos excepto Donnie, se quedaron dormidos ante la explicación del científico. Donnie suspiró pesado.

 **-¡Ya cállese! -exclamó Rapha, dándole a Donnie un zape en la cabeza al castaño. Éste lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.**

Los dormidos despertaron por el grito y Donnie rodó los ojos.

 **-¿Ya vieron? Es negra... -susurró muy bajo Mikey, apuntando a la recepcionista, la cual era curvilínea y afroamericana.**

-Racista. -bramó Melina, mirando a Mikey.

 **Rapha y Donnie se palmearon la cara y Leo negó con la cabeza.**

 **-¿Será negra de nacimiento o fue por tomar mucho café? -preguntó el rubio con el mismo tono.**

 **-No sé, pregúntale. -dijo Raphael sarcástico.**

-Espera, ¿estabas siendo sarcástico? -preguntó Mikey confundido.

-No. -dijo Rapha, nuevamente, con sarcasmo.

-¿Entonces qué era? -cuestionó Mikey. Rapha se golpeó la frente contra el asiento de cine que tenia en frente de modo frustrado.

 **-Ah... Disculpe... -dijo Mikey, acercándose a la señora, haciendo que a los demás se les pusiera el rostro azul del susto- ¿Usted es negra de nacimiento o es porque tomó mucho café?**

 **Los otros tres quedaron paralizados en su lugar.**

-Es... fue vergonzoso. -dijo Leo.

-Y que lo digas. -siguió Rapha.

-Casi me da un infarto. -mencionó Donnie.

-Ya entendí, metí al pata, no reprochen. -les reclamó Mikey haciendo un puchero.

 **-¿Nunca habías visto a un negro, niño? -preguntó con un tono ligeramente tosco.**

 **-Eh... no. -rió nervioso- Pero, ¿me responderá?**

-Mikey es tan inocente que a veces pienso que salgo con un niño... -murmuró Irma a Abril lo suficientemente bajo para que su novio no lo escuchara.

 **-Bueno, la verdad es que no sé. -dijo la señora dubitativa, dejando a los chicos confundidos- Sí, admito que nací con la piel ligeramente oscura, pero al pasar de los años y contando el café que tomé en todo ese tiempo, yo diría que soy así por culpa del café. -sonrió amable.**

 **-¿En serio? -preguntó Mikey algo ilusionado.**

 **-No. -soltó la mujer fríamente, rompiéndole a Mikey las ilusiones- Soy negra desde que nací, ¿qué pensabas? Ese niño toma más café que yo y está más blanco que un papel. -apuntó a Donnie.**

-Esa mujer tiene espíritu, lo admito. -mencionó Leo, haciendo que los demás asintieran con la cabeza.

 **Donnie se apuntó a sí mismo confundido.**

 **-¿Cómo supo que tomo café?**

 **-Es obvio, tu cara de nerd lo dice todo. -respondió la mujer.**

-¿Alguien vio mi autoestima por aquí? -dijo Donnie, buscando algo por el suelo.

 **-¿Y bien? ¿Vienen a visitar a alguien, jovencitos? -preguntó la señora, mientras Donnie lloraba falsamente.**

-Viejo, eres patético. -dijo Rapha, ganándose la mirada enojada de su hermano de morado.

 **Leo empujó a Mikey con suavidad y sonrió nervioso a la mujer.**

 **-Ah, disculpe a mi hermano, no es muy común para él hablar con las personas. -dijo el pelinegro nervioso.**

-Oye. -dijo Mikey ofendido.

-Yo intentaba ser diplomático cuando tú estabas a punto de hacer enojar a una señora de piel oscura por hacer un comentario racista, así que agradéceme por salvarte el pellejo. -respondió Leo. Mikey se cruzó de brazos.

 **La mujer arqueó las cejas con algo de impaciencia y Leo aclaró la garganta.**

 **-Sí, venimos a ver a unos amigos. Son Casey Jones y Shinigami. -informó Leo.**

 **-¡Les trajimos regalos y comida! -dijo Mikey efusivamente, sosteniendo unas cajas, unos chocolates y unos cuantos globos.**

-Al menos alguien se preocupa por mí. -dijo Casey.

-Casey, si yo hubiera estado ahí, habría ido y me quedaría a hacerte compañía. -dijo Venus desde muy atrás suyo.

-No, no lo harías. -dijo Leo, abrazando a su hermanita por los hombros. Venus suspiró hastiada.

 **-Ajá... -dijo desinteresada** **la mujer, tecleando en su computadora- Ese Shinigami, ¿tiene apellido?**

-Oiga, soy mujer. -dijo Shini, sintiéndose ofendida.

 **Leo hizo una mueca y miró a sus hermanos, quienes negaron con la cabeza.**

-¿Por qué hicieron eso? -preguntó Kevin.

-Olvidamos preguntarle a Karai el nombre real de Shinigami. -respondió Rapha.

-El cual nunca les diré. -dijo Shini con una sonrisa socarrona.

 **-Ah... No, creo que no. -dijo Leo, sonriendo nervioso y rascándose la nuca. La mujer arqueó las cejas nuevamente- L-Lo siento, pero es una chica también.**

 **-Bien, bien... -la mujer volvió a teclear en su computadora tranquilamente- De todas formas sólo hay un paciente escrito aquí con ese nombre... Sí, Shinigami, muchacha de veinte años, está en el piso cuatro, pasillo siete, habitación doce. Y la otra chica, Casey Jones, en el piso siete, pasillo nueve, habitación dos.**

-¡Esperen, ¿acaba de decir que soy una chica?! -exclamó Jones molesto.

 **-Eh... Casey es un chico. -dijo Rapha, ganándose la mirada fastidiada de la mujer.**

 **-¿Entonces por qué sus padres le ponen nombre de mujer? -preguntó con hastío.**

-¡¿"Casey" es nombre de mujer?! -exclamó Casey triste, mientras los jóvenes, menos Venus, reían a carcajadas.

-¿Eso convierte a Venus en lesbiana? Jajaja. -dijo Chaplin divertido, provocando que tanto Casey como Venus se sonrojaran y los demás, menos Splinter, quién rodó los ojos, rieran a carcajadas.

 **Los chicos sólo dieron las gracias y fueron al ascensor.**

 **-Bueno, Donnie y Mikey irán con Shinigami. Yo y Rapha iremos con Casey, ¿entendido? -dijo Leo, mientras los 4 bajaban del ascensor.**

 **-Espera, ¿por qué yo tengo que ir sólo con Mikey a ver solamente a Shinigami? -preguntó Donnie a modo de queja.**

-Qué bueno saber que te importo después de estos años como amigos, Donnie. -dijo Casey sarcástico, mientras Don alzaba las manos en rendición

 **-Porque son el equipo B. -dijo Rapha burlesco, ganándose un zape de parte de Leo en la cabeza.**

Splinter, con el ceño fruncido, agarró su bastón y golpeó a su hijo temperamental.

-¡Au! ¡¿Esa por qué?! -la tortuga oji-verde se sobó la cabeza.

-Porque les dije varias veces que no deben caracterizarse en equipos de esa manera. -respondió la sabia rata- No hay un mejor ni un peor, sólo son un equipo.

-Pero Leo y yo seguimos siendo mejores. -murmuró Rapha, ganándose otro golpe- ¡Au!

 **-Porque, Donnie, admitámoslo, querrás envenenar el suero de Casey apenas lo veas. -dijo Leo.**

 **Donnie iba a alegar algo en contra de ese comentario, pero se dio cuenta de que su hermano tenía razón.**

 **-Sí... tienes razón. -respondió el castaño con la cabeza gacha.**

Casey miró al científico con el ceño fruncido, mientras éste sólo le enseñaba la lengua. Abril y Venus rodaron los ojos.

 **-Está bien. Vámonos. -dijo Leo, y él y Rapha se fueron caminando. Donnie suspiró lárgamente.**

 **-Bien, Mikey, vamos al... -se dio vuelta, pero se dio cuenta de que el rubio ya no estaba- ¿Eh? ¿Mikey?**

-Maldito ninja. -dijo Kevin asombrado.

 **Donnie buscaba alrededor, pero sólo había gente despreocupada caminando alrededor. Apretó los dientes en lo que su cara enrojecía de la furia.**

 **-¡MIGUEL ÁNGEL! -exclamó agarrándose el cabello desesperado, mientras la gente del hospital lo miraba confundido.**

-Viejo, sí sabías que había gente ahí, ¿no? -preguntó Melina. Donnie suspiró.

 **-Quizás se le perdió su hijo. -dijo una mujer a otra en un susurro.**

Mikey parpadeó.

-¿Yo, su hijo? Qué buen chiste... -dijo Mikey, a modo de broma.

 **-¿Tan joven y tiene un hijo? -preguntó la otra, viendo a Donnie correr de un lado a otro buscando a su hermanito.**

 **La primer mujer se encogió de hombros.**

 **-Sabes que la juventud de hoy en día es muy irresponsable. -respondió, a lo que la otra mujer asintió.**

-Admito que, cuando te me escapaste así, quería matarte. -dijo Donnie serio, asustando a su hermano pecoso.

 **La escena cambió a Mikey con un chico de unos 30 y tantos que vendía peluches, mientras el pecoso veía cuál era mejor para darle a Shinigami.**

-Así que ahí estabas. -dijo Donnie molesto, mirando con recelo a su hermanito, quien le sacó la lengua y sopló, escupiéndole.

 **-¿Debería comprarle este o este? -preguntó Mikey al vendedor, con dos osos de peluche diferentes en la mano.**

 **-No sé, niño, tú elige. -respondió tranquilo, pero al ver a Mikey tan preocupado, decidió decirle:- ¿Quieres mi opinión?**

 **-¡Sí, por favor!**

 **-Si es una chica sombría como dijiste, deberías darle este. -el muchacho agarró un peluche de Puppet* y se lo entregó.**

-Ñaaaah, odio esos peluches. -dijo Chaplin aterrado.

-¿Te dan miedo esos peluches? -preguntó Shini aburrida.

-¡Tú no viste Annabelle o algo semejante! ¡O a Jigsaw, por ejemplo! -reclamó el pelirrojo molesto.

OYE, DEJA DE QUEJARTE, LA MEJOR AMIGA DE TORI LE TIENE MIEDO A LAS MARIPOSAS POR CULPA DE "MAMÁ".

-¡¿Ven a lo que me refiero?! ¡Las películas de terror causan traumas! -exclamó Chaplin. Los demás negaron con la cabeza.

 **Mikey observó el peluche y luego asintió animosamente hacia el señor.**

 **-Son cuatro dólares. -dijo el vendedor.**

 **-¡De acuerdo! -sacó su billetera, le dejó un billete de cien dólares y salió corriendo- ¡Quédese con el cambio!**

-¡¿Eres idiota o qué?! -gritó Rapha, zamarreando a su hermanito- ¡No le puedes dar cien dólares y que no te de cambio!

Mikey, con los ojos cuadrados del mareo, miró a su hermano.

-¿Y yo cómo iba a saber eso? -preguntó expectante. Rapha soltó a su hermanito, quién cayó al suelo, y se sobó la frente frustrado.

ES PEOR QUE LA VEZ QUE SALÍ A COMER CON MI PAPÁ A UN CAFÉ, PAGAMOS DOSCIENTOS PESOS ARGENTINOS Y LE DEJÓ CINCUENTA DE CAMBIO A LA MESERA... PRINCIPALMENTE PORQUE ESTABA BUENA.

-¿Y qué dijo tu madre? -preguntó Leo curioso.

PUES, ESTÁN DIVORCIADOS DESDE HACE AÑOS, PERO MI MAMÁ LO QUERÍA MATAR POR GASTAR TANTO DINERO. ACÁ HAY QUE DEJAR EL 10% DE LO QUE PAGUES COMO PROPINA.

-Auch...

 **-¡P-Pero, niño...! -intentó llamarlo, pero Mikey ya no estaba. Hizo una mueca, miró el billete y suspiró cansado- Le daré el cambio cuando lo vuelva a ver, o cuando sus padres noten que no es muy inteligente...**

-¡Oye! -reclamó Mikey ofendido.

 **La escena cambió a Mikey caminando tranquilamente con una sonrisa por un pasillo, hasta que se detuvo en su lugar, abriendo preocupadamente los ojos. Miró a todos lados desesperado buscando algo o alguien. Abrazó el peluche preocupado.**

 **-Leo y Donnie van a matarme...**

-Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que estaba perdido... -dijo Mikey con la cabeza gacha.

-Mikey, estás castigado un mes. -dijo Leo monótono.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Leo! -reclamó Mikey.

-No lo hagas dos meses. -dijo demandante, apuntándole a su hermanito. Este suspiró y se cruzó de brazos con un puchero.

 **Alguien tiró de su ropa, llamando su atención. Mikey miró abajo, viendo a un niño con una bata de hospital, completamente calvo, con unos ojitos brillantes e inocentes.**

Todos menos Mikey resollaron de la impresión al ver al niño. La tortuga pecosa sólo bajó la vista tristemente, ya que recordaba lo que había pasado ahí.

-Pobrecito. -susurró Loto, cubriendo su boca con ambas manos.

 **Mikey se inclinó con un rostro curioso, sonriendo hacia el niño.**

 **-¿Qué se te ofrece, pequeño? -preguntó el rubio amable.**

 **-¿Eres un ángel? -preguntó inocentemente el niño con una vocecita angelical.**

-Para mí sí eres un ángel... -dijo Irma, tratando de animar a Mikey, pero éste sólo estaba con la cabeza gacha, mientras cristalinas lágrimas escurrían de sus mejillas. Irma se inclinó sobre el hombro de Mikey y lo abrazó desde atrás por su cuello a modo de consuelo.

 **Mikey hizo como si lo pensara.**

 **-Mm... En realidad soy humano, ya que me lastimo... -dijo pensativo, llamando la curiosidad del niño- Pero mi nombre también es Ángel, y aunque me haga el peor daño por culpa de varios accidentes, no puedo morir... -siguió pensante, hasta que sonrió ámpliamente, como si hubiese obtenido la respuesta- ¿Eso me convertiría en un humano mitad ángel?**

-Eh... ¿técnicamente? -dijo Donnie confundido.

 **-Mm... -el niño puso su manito en su barbilla a modo pensante. Observó a Mikey por unos segundos y sonrió- Creo que sí. Pero... me alegra eso...**

-Aquí viene lo feo. -dijo Mikey, aún llorando como niño con la frente pegada contra el asiento de cine.

 **-¿Por qué?**

 **-Porque... como me había contado mi hermano... los ángeles casi siempre vienen a los hospitales a llevarse a las personas al cielo cuando mueren...**

Todo fue total silencio. No esperaban escuchar eso de un niño, diciéndolo con tanta naturalidad.

-¿Escucharon el crujido? Fue mi corazón... -dijo Leo, agarrándose el pecho donde estaba su corazón.

-Me duele el kokoro. -dijo Loto, con una mano igual que Leo.

-¿Alguien trajo un pañuelo? -preguntó Kevin al borde del llanto, al igual que la mayoría.

 **La toma enfocó dentro del pecho de Mikey, donde se veía a su corazón que explotaba y se partía en pedacitos.**

 **-¿A-Ah, sí? ¿En serio? -preguntó Mikey, mirando al niño, completamente pálido.**

 **-Sí. -afirmó el pequeño sonriendo dulcemente- Por un momento pensé que vendrías a llevarme a mí, ya que según los doctores yo... yo tengo una enfermedad que no puede ser curada y... que podría morir pronto...**

 **-¿Qué... ?**

-Callen a ese niño, me hará llorar... -dijo Mona, limpiándose los ojos con un pañuelo.

 **-Pero... me alivió saber que en realidad... -rió dulcemente y con gracia y miró a Mikey nuevamente- no eras un ángel real que me llevarías. ¿Sabes? Todavía quiero pasar tiempo con mis papás, y si es posible, aprender a montar en patineta, aunque eso no se pueda realmente ya que soy muy débil.**

Mikey miró su propia patineta tristemente, mojando ésta con sus lágrimas. Desde que conoció a ese niño, deseaba poder ir a saludarlo y poder enseñarle a andar en patineta... pero viendo las circunstancias, el pequeño probablemente ya había sido llevado por un ángel hace ya un tiempo.

 **-Ah... bueno... -tragó pesado y forzó una sonrisa- En ese caso, no te rindas, pequeño. No creo que seas tan débil como para no aprender a montar la patineta, así que inténtalo cuando puedas.**

 **-¡SÍ!**

-Mikey, eso fue muy dulce. -dijo Abril, palmeando a Mikey en el hombro.

-Gracias. -dijo Mikey, aún llorando.

 **-¡Danniel! -llamó una mujer. Ambos chicos miraron a donde provenía esa voz, viendo a una mujer corriendo hacia ellos y cargando al pequeño en brazos- ¡Oh, estás bien! Creí que te había pasado algo, cariño.**

 **-Estoy bien, mamá. -dijo el niño, calmando a su madre y luego se separó de ésta para mirar a Mikey- Solamente estaba hablando con un chico mitad ángel.**

-Ay, mi kokoro me duele. -dijo Melina entristecida.

 **-Ah, claro. -afirmó la mujer nerviosa y miró a Mikey- Gracias, jovencito, por cuidar a mi hijo.**

 **-N-No hay de qué... yo... debo irme. -dijo ansioso, saludó a Danniel con la mano y se fue caminando apresurado a un pasillo y luego a las escaleras de emergencia, que encontró de casualidad. Se apoyó en su espalda contra la puerta y empezó a llorar amargamente.**

Leo miró a su hermanito, quien poco a poco se estaba calmando, y le palmeó la cabeza fraternalmente para consolarlo. El pecoso le sonrió a su hermano, aún con sus ojos celestes brillosos de las lágrimas.

 **La escena cambió a Leo y Rapha caminando por un pasillo. Leo se veía nervioso mientras miraba alrededor, mientras que Rapha parecía estar aburrido.**

 **-¿Seguro que es por aquí? -preguntó Rapha aburrido. Leo sonrió nerviosamente y miró a Raphael.**

 **-S-Sí, tiene que ser. -dijo algo ansioso.**

-Esa vez debimos traer un mapa. -dijo Rapha aburrido.

-Vamos, yo sabía dónde estábamos. -reclamó el mayor.

-Sí, claro...

 **Rapha soltó un sonido de aprobación falsa y desvió la vista a algo que llamó su atención.**

-Ay, no quiero ver esto. -dijo Rapha, prácticamente sufriendo- ¿No puedes adelantar?

PUEDO... PERO NO QUIERO.

Kuno rió malvada y Rapha gimió a modo de sufrimiento.

 **Rapha poco a poco se acercó al cristal de una habitación, donde se podía ver perfectamente, en la blanca habitación, a una mujer acostada en una camilla con un bulto arropado en sus brazos, y a su lado y de pie, un hombre. Ambos sonreían radiantes hacia su pequeño retoño, mientras éste estiraba sus pequeños bracitos a la mujer.**

-Awww. -dijo la mayoría.

-Cosita. -dijo Abril enternecida.

 **Inconscientemente Rapha había sonreído de manera radiante al ver esa escena tan cálida.**

Los chicos, excepto Rapha, ahogaron una risa. Otra vez Rapha en situaciones tiernas.

-Alguien máteme. -dijo Rapha, con la frente en el asiento de en frente.

-Qué lindo. -dijo Mona, sabiendo que Rapha iba a sonrojarse. Y, aún con la frente pegada en el asiento, lo vio con su cara colorada. Sonrió complacida.

 **-¿Qué estás haciendo? -preguntó Leo, causando que Rapha soltara un respingo del susto.**

-Gracias por arruinar el momento, Leo. -gruñó Mona Lisa hacia Leonardo. Leo sólo alzó las manos en rendición.

 **-¡Ah, mierda! -exclamó Rapha.**

-La boquita. -dijo Splinter, mirando a su hijo temperalmental con el ceño fruncido. Éste se encogió de hombros.

 **Rapha le dio un codazo a Leo en las costillas y lo miró con odio.**

 **-¡No me asustes así, maldito! -bramó el oji-verde.**

-Ah, así que Leo te asustó, ¿eh? -dijo Mikey retador, provocando que su hermano se sonrojara.

-¡Claro que no! -reclamó.

-Lo dijiste. -dijo Donnie con el mismo tono.

-¡No es verdad!

-Pero lo hiciste. -siguió Venus, un poco picarona.

-Que. No. -Rapha se sonrojó más.

-Sí, sí, sí, sí, sí, sí, sí, sí, sí, sí, sí. -dijo Mikey a modo de canto. Rapha gruñó y le tiró un puñado de palomitas en la cara- Okay, no lo hiciste.

 **-Je... -lo miró con una sonrisa burlona y se cruzó de brazos- Te vi sonreír tan tiernamente, ¿sabías?**

 **-¡¿Qué?! -se sonrojó y golpeó a su hermano en la cabeza- ¡Claro que no! ¡Imaginas cosas!**

-Por primera vez en mi vida estoy de acuerdo con Leo. -dijo Mona picarona, sonriendo hacia su novio.

 **-Sí, sí... -afirmó falsamente mientras se sobaba la cabeza y sonrió de lado- Y yo soy gay.**

 **-Siempre lo supe.**

Todos, menos Leo y Splinter, explotaron en carcajadas al escuchar eso. Leo estaba sonrojado como tomate.

-A veces te odio. -susurró Leo con un tono asesino, mirando a Rapha.

-Sé que en el fondo me quieres. -dijo burlesco, imitando lo que dijo su hermano previamente.

 **-¡¿Qu...?! ¡Era mentira! -aclaró rápidamente y fastidiado, para luego dar la vuelta, ignorando la risa malvada de su hermano, y comenzó a caminar- Será mejor que nos demos prisa si queremos... ¿Eh? ¿Rapha? -Rapha no respondió, así que se dio la vuelta, pero ya no estaba.**

-¿Cómo lo perdiste tan rápido? -preguntó Melina con recrimino, mirando a la tortuga de azul, quien se encogió en su asiento vergonzosamente.

-Creo que empecé a caminar demasiado rápido... al punto de que lo perdí... -explicó vergonzoso. Melina agarró una revista, que tenía consigo de pura casualidad, la enrolló y le dio a Leo con ésta en la cabeza- Au, okay, ya entendí.

 **-¿Rapha? ¡Rapha! -lo llamó, pero entre el tumulto de gente, no veía a su hermano. El rostro de Leo se puso azul del susto y se agarró los cabellos con desespero- ¡RAPHAEL!**

-Y ahí van los oídos... otra vez... -Leo se sobó los oídos.

 **Leo empezó a correr como loco por el pasillo, gritando el nombre de Raphael desesperado, mientras las dos mujeres que habían visto a Donnie antes lo vieron a Leo correr. Ambas se detuvieron en su lugar y negaron con la cabeza.**

 **-Otro más y tan joven como el primero... -dijo una de las mujeres con desdén.**

-Leo y yo no nos parecemos en nada, ¿qué voy a ser su hijo? -dijo Rapha ofendido.

-Pero a veces Leo sí que nos trata como si fuese nuestra madre... -comentó Donnie.

-Oye. -Leo miró al de morado con el ceño fruncido, mientras sus hermanos y hermanita reían a carcajadas.

 **-Sí, la juventud de hoy en día verdaderamente está cayendo... -siguió la mujer con el mismo tono.**

-Ya entendimos lo de la juventud, señoras. -habló Casey aburrido.

 **La escena cambió a Rapha caminando con pesar por un pasillo.**

 **-¿Dónde mierdas se habrá metido ese idiota? -se preguntó Rapha a sí mismo mientras murmuraba maldiciones.**

-Raphael, ¿cuántas veces te dije que cuidaras tu lenguaje? -preguntó Splinter, mirando a su hijo.

-Con esta... unas millones. -dijo el temperamental, pero Splinter lo miró con el ceño fruncido, negando con la cabeza- Sensei, ya tengo 18 años, por favor... chicos de mi edad ya dicen lo que se les canta.

-Si todos los chicos de tu edad se tiraran de un puente, ¿tú lo harías? -respondió escéptica la rata.

-Pues si tengo que salvar a alguien, sí... Sensei, yo a los 15 años ya peleaba con mutantes, alienígenas de otra dimensión, y contra el Clan del Pie entero... otros chicos a esa edad ni se hubiesen atrevido a pensar en hacer esas cosas, mucho menos conociendo a gente como Destructor o los Kraang... -explicó la tortuga temperamental, dejando a su sensei callado como una tumba.

-... Buen punto. -respondió Splinter, mirando nuevamente la pantalla- Pero aún así, no quiero que descuides tu vocabulario. -ordenó, a lo que la tortuga rodó los ojos- Vi eso.

 **Rapha pasaba entre las personas que simplemente lo empujaban o ignoraban cuando chocaban con él. Pasó frente a una habitación abierta y notó de reojo a la persona que yacía ahí. Se detuvo y miró hacia adentro.**

Rapha, nuevamente avergonzado, golpeó su frente contra el asiento de cine frente a él. Sabía lo que iba a pasar.

 **Dentro de la habitación se encontraba una mujer en sus años dorados acostada en la blanca camilla con los ojos cerrados y varias máquinas alrededor de ella, asegurando que seguía con vida.**

Leo miró a Raphael, quien tenía un semblante de melancolía. Leo sabía lo que había pasado cuando encontró a su hermano en esa habitación, y hasta este punto, se juró a sí mismo nunca volver a mencionarlo a su hermano temperamental, ya que, conociéndolo, sabía que casos como éstos hacían que se pusiese sensible.

 **La mujer en la cama abrió los ojos, encontrándose a Rapha frente a ella. El pelirrojo se tensó y estaba a punto de salir caminando, pero...**

 **-Jovencito. -lo llamó la mujer.**

-Uy, te pillaron. -dijo Mikey gracioso, con intenciones de hacer enojar a su hermano. Al no escuchar respuesta, Mikey miró a Rapha, viendo que éste sólo miraba la pantalla con tristeza. Mikey decidió ahorrarse sus comentarios para así no hacer sentir mal a su hermano. Al igual que Leo, Mikey sabía que Rapha solía ser muy sensible.

 **-¿Podrías... por favor... venir aquí? -habló la mujer. Rapha tragó duro y miró rápidamente a su derecha y luego a la mujer. Luego de unos segundos, fue caminando lentamente.**

-Yo esperaba que saliera corriendo gritando una disculpa. -comentó Casey.

 **La mujer sonrió.**

 **-Ah... Eso es... Ven aquí... -la mujer extendió su mano y Rapha, algo confundido, la tomó.**

Todos miraron a Rapha, quien sólo se encogió en su asiento algo avergonzado.

 **-Tú... me recuerdas tanto a mi hija... -dijo la mujer.**

 **-¿Eh?**

-Jejeje, te compararon con una chica. -dijo Mikey burlón, con la cara detrás de su hombro, pero el temperamental sólo alzó su puño para atrás, golpeándolo en la nariz- ¡Au!

 **Rapha iba a protestar, pero vio que la mujer tenía un semblante triste.**

 **-Eh...**

 **-Ella tenía ese porte tan confiado como tú, muchachito. -aclaró la mujer con tranquilidad- Era fuerte, incluso teniendo a alguien como yo cerca. Tú... no eres realmente lo que aparentas, ¿verdad?**

-Esa mujer debió ser psíquica o algo parecido. -dijo Mona asombrada. Era como si leyese a Rapha...

 **-¿Qué? ¿A qué se refiere, señora?**

 **La mujer rió suavemente.**

 **-Que a pesar de ser tan frío y fuerte por fuera, eres cálido y dócil por dentro.**

-Estoy de acuerdo con esa señora. -dijo Mona, rodeando el cuello de Rapha en un abrazo. Rapha sólo apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su ruda novia.

Fue en ese mismo instante cuando se dio cuenta de que la mujer nuevamente tenía razón. Hasta con su propia novia era cálido y dócil.

 **Rapha abrió la boca para protestar, pero no pudo. No a una señora como esa.**

 **-Por favor, jovencito. -los ojos de la mujer se inundaron de lágrimas- Quédate y hazme compañía en estos últimos momentos de mi vida.**

 **-Eh... yo... e-esta bien.**

 **La mujer sonrió.**

 **-¿Cuál es tu nombre?**

 **-Soy Raphael.**

 **-¿Podrías pasarme el teléfono? Quiero hacer una llamada.**

Mona miró a Rapha, quién estaba con la mirada gacha. Sentía pena por él. Algo le pasó para que se pusiese tan melancólico... ¿pero qué?

 **La escena cambió a Mikey caminando rápidamente por los pasillos, preguntando a la gente que le pasaba por al lado dónde estaban sus hermanos.**

-Ahora sé lo que siente un niño cuando va al supermercado con su mamá y se pierde. -dijo Mikey con un puchero.

 **Ya cansado, se detuvo, y se sentó en una silla de espera, mirando a los pacientes, doctores y enfermeras caminando de un lado a otro. Miró a su derecha, donde estaban las mismas mujeres que habían visto a Leo y Donnie hace ya un rato.**

-¿Otra vez esas mujeres? Ya me aburrí de escucharlas quejarse de la juventud y eso. -se quejó Karai.

 **Mikey se acercó a las mujeres.**

 **-Eh... Disculpe. -las interrumpió, pero al contrario de enojarse, quedaron boquiabiertas al ver a Mikey con esa cara de ángel tan natural.**

-Mikey es un angelito. -dijo Irma enternecida, abrazando a Mikey detrás de su cuello. Mikey sonrió tiernamente.

 **-Pero, por si acaso, ¿no habrán visto a un chico alto, de cabello castaño y lentes por algún lugar? -preguntó Mikey.**

 **Ambas mujeres abrieron grande los ojos, recordando a Donnie.**

 **-Ah, sí, sí. -dijo una de las mujeres, volviendo en sí- ¿Tú eres Miguel Ángel? -aventuró, alzando una ceja.**

-¡No, es Stephen Amell! -exclamó Casey con sarcasmo.

¿ES ESA UNA REFERENCIA AL CASEY JONES DE LA PELÍCULA DEL 2016? PORQUE ÉSE FUE EL ACTOR QUE LO INTERPRETÓ.

-Eh... yo no sabía eso... -dijo Casey confundido- Lo dije porque ese actor es Oliver Queen de Arrow.

ENTONCES NO FUE UNA REFERENCIA.

-¡¿Pero el actor de Arrow me interpretó a mí?! ¡Goongala!

-¡Shh! -lo callaron los demás.

 **-Sí... ¡Sí, soy yo! -dijo animado, notando que las mujeres tenían la información que necesitaba- ¿Lo vieron?**

 **-Ah, creo que está en ese otro pasillo. -dijo una de las mujeres apuntando a un pasillo- Ha estado buscándote durante un rato.**

 **-¡Ah, gracias! -agradeció con alegría y, poniéndose de pie de un salto, se fue corriendo- ¡De verdad, gracias!**

 **Las dos mujeres se quedaron simplemente ahí, mirándose la una a la otra confundidas.**

 **-Su madre le puso el mejor nombre. -dijo una.**

-De hecho, mi padre eligió mi nombre, pero gracias. -dijo Mikey sonriente. Splinter sonrió al oír las palabras de la mujer.

 **-Sí, es un verdadero ángel. -dijo la otra.**

-Ya basta, señoras, me avergüenzan. -dijo Mikey, sonrojándose torpemente y haciendo gestitos de diva. Los demás rodaron los ojos.

 **-Pero... Chicos así ya no hay, y menos heterosexuales. -siguió la otra.**

Los demás resollaron, excepto Mikey, quien no entendía.

-¿Qué significa eso? -preguntó confundido.

-Creen que eres gay. -respondió Rapha aburrido.

-Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh, espera, ¿qué? -Mikey abrió los ojos asustado- Eso sí es vergonzoso. Y el gay aquí es Leo.

-¡OYE! -gritó la tortuga mencionada.

 **La otra mujer resolló de la impresión y se cubrió la boca con una mano.**

 **-¿Será que esos chicos son pareja?**

-¡¿QUÉ?! -exclamaron los mencionados, sonrojados al rojo vivo.

 **-Sí, es probable. Con la juventud de hoy en día...**

-¡Ya entendimos lo de la juventud! -exclamó Kevin desesperado. Mikey y Donnie se miraron el uno al otro e hicieron gestos asqueados.

DEJEN DE QUEJARSE, ¿QUIEREN?

 **La escena cambió a Mikey corriendo a todo dar por los pasillos, ocasionalmente chocando con gente. Buscaba con la mirada a Donnie, hasta que finalmente lo vio.**

 **Tenía una bata de doctor, su largo cabello recogido en una coleta baja, rodeado de varios enfermeros y enfermeras, quienes llevaban muy a prisa una camilla con una persona dentro.**

-Ah, aquí es cuando jugaste a ser Dr. House. -dijo Mikey divertido. Donnie rodó los ojos.

 **Mikey se dispuso a seguirlos hasta una habitación verde, con bastantes instrumentos metálicos y varias luces.**

 **-¡Rápido, traigan la anestesia** **local! ¡Esterilización de manos, y los guantes, ahora! ¡Preparen los instrumentos necesarios para una operación de apéndice! -ordenó Donnie, a lo que los enfermeros hacían caso.**

-¿Quién te crees, Dr. House? -preguntó Casey sarcástico.

 **-¿Donnie? -lo llamó el rubio desde la puerta, llamando su atención- ¿Qué estás haciendo?**

 **-¿Mikey? -entrecerró los ojos para verlo mejor, y al darse cuenta de que no estaba alucinando, corrió a su hermanito y lo abrazó- Oh, gracias al cielo. Estás bien, y... -repentinamente lo golpeó con su puño en el coco, a lo cual el menor se quejó- No vuelvas a alejarte de mí, ¿oíste?**

 **-¡Auch! Sí. -afirmó a la par que se sobaba el golpe- Por cierto, ¿qué estabas haciendo?**

 **-Ah, estoy dirigiendo una operación de apéndice, ya que el doctor que debía hacerlo no vino, y pues...**

-Espera, ¿te hiciste pasar por un doctor y nadie se dio cuenta? -preguntó Kevin incrédulo- Viejo, hasta yo me hubiera dado cuenta de que no eras un verdadero doctor.

-¿Te quieres callar? -bramó Donnie molesto.

-¿Y cómo terminaste con esos enfermeros? -preguntó Abril.

-Otra historia para otro día. -respondió Donnie.

 **-¡Doctor Hamato! -llamó entonces una enfermera- Ya está todo listo para la operación. Debe esterilizarse y empezarla lo antes posible.**

-¿Que la qué de quééééé? -preguntó Mona confundida.

 **-De acuerdo. -aceptó el muchacho, y volviendo su vista a su hermanito- Lo siento, Mikey, pero necesito que salgas de aquí. -lo tomó por sus hombros y lo llevó a la salida- Es por tu propio bien, no quiero que te traumes.**

 **Y lo sacó y cerró la puerta en su cara.**

-Yo quería ver. -dijo el pecoso con un puchero.

-Mikey, te habrías traumado de por vida, por lo menos me lo agradeces. -se quejó la tortuga de morado.

 **Mikey sólo bufó y se fue a sentar a una silla de espera.**

-Y Mikey quedó solito. -dijo Loto divertida, comiendo palomitas.

 **La escena cambió a Leo en una habitación con varios niños mirándolo asombrado.**

 **-Y entonces agarré mi espada y los dos empezamos a pelear. -explicaba Leo mientras, con una espada de juguete, imitaba movimientos ninjas, haciendo que los niños que lo mirabas estuviesen asombrados- Fue una batalla dura, Destructor era demasiado grande luego de su transformación, ¡pero asombrosamente pude vencerlo! Y le quité el casco para demostrar que finalmente había destruido a ese malvado.**

Loto miró atentamente la pantalla, hasta que se dio cuenta de que esa era una escena muy familiar.

-¿Les estabas contando cuando asesinaste a Destructor? -preguntó con una sonrisa. Leo se sonrojó leve ante la mirada pícara de su novia y se rascó la nuca.

-Puede ser. -dijo avergonzado. Loto rió leve y le besó la mejilla.

-Serás un gran padre cuando seas mayor, Sempai. -dijo Loto y recostó su cabeza en su hombro. Leo sonrió y rodeó sus hombros con su brazo, para disimular su sonrojo.

 **-¡Woooow! -exclamaron los pequeños asombrados, mientras Leo sonreía, haciendo una pose dramática.**

-Viejo, por favor, basta. -suplicó Rapha, harto del dramatismo de su hermano.

 **-¿Y luego qué pasó? -preguntó un niño.**

 **-¡Ah! Luego de eso, yo y mis hermanos fuimos a casa, y podría decirse que tuvimos una vida más tranquila. -explicó, a lo cual los niños hicieron sonidos de aburrimiento- ¡Pero no fue así! -negó eufóricamente, llamando nuevamente la curiosidad y asombro de los niños- Al cabo de un tiempo descubrimos que uno de los secuaces de Destructor quería revivirlo, y para ello había llamado a un ser extraño, un demodragón...**

-Ahhhh, ya me acordé por qué estábamos en ese hospital internados. -dijo Casey, al fin dándose cuenta. Los demás rodaron los ojos.

 **Una niña alzó la mano.**

 **-¿Sí?**

 **-¿Qué es un demodagó?**

 **Leo sonrió con algo de nervios.**

 **-Un demodragón es como un dragón, pero... ¿más pequeño?**

-Viejo, el nombre lo dice todo: ¡"demo", de "demonio", y "dragón"! ¡Un dragón que también es un demonio! ¡No es tan difícil! -exclamó Melina molesta. Leo se encogió leve en su asiento.

 **Otro niño levantó la mano rápidamente.**

 **-¿Sí?**

 **-¿Y escupen fuego por la boca?**

-No, no van a escupir flores, ¿no? -dijo Rapha sarcástico.

 **-Sí, sí lo hacen. -afirmó, volviendo a sus poses heroicas- Y hay que decir que era fuerte, y no pudimos derrotarlo ni con todas nuestras fuerzas. Pero al final también pudimos vencerlo gracias al ingenio de nuestro equipo. -explicó confidente.**

-Me estoy aburriendo de escucharte decir babosadas. -se quejó Rapha. Leo rodó los ojos.

 **Otro niño levantó la mano rápidamente.**

 **-¿Sí?**

 **-¿Con "ingenio de nuestro equipo" te refieres a que tu hermanito menor reparó con chicle algún tipo de cosa mágica que llevó al demodragón de vuelta a su mundo?**

-¿Cómo lo supo? -preguntó Mikey impresionado, mordiéndose leve sus dedos de la mano.

 **A Leo se le borró la sonrisa, y cayendo de rodillas al suelo con una expresión depresiva, asintió.**

 **-Sí, exactamente. -aceptó deprimido, mientras los niños comenzaban a hablar de lo emocionante que sería conocer a Mikey.**

-Gracias por robarme el protagonismo, Mikey. -se quejó Leo.

VAMOS, NI QUE FUERAS JASON STATHAM.

Leo bufó con un puchero.

 **-Señor Leo. -lo llamó un niño albino, tirando de su camiseta azul- Si usted y sus hermanos son tan increíbles y ganan batallas de otros mundos y de éste, ¿por qué está en éste hospital?**

 **-Ah, es que yo y mis hermanos vinimos a visitar a unos amigos que fueron heridos. -respondió Leo, para luego abrir los ojos ampliamente- ¡Es cierto! Debo encontrar a mis hermanos antes que el horario de visita se acabe.**

-Hasta que al fin te acuerdas de nosotros. -se quejó Shinigami, mientras ella y Casey miraban a la tortuga de azul con recelo. Leo forzó una sonrisa nerviosa al verlos molestos.

-Jejeje, lo siento. -se excusó.

 **Leo se puso de pie, sonriéndole cálidamente al pequeño mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.**

 **-Gracias por recordármelo, eh...**

 **-Yukki. -alegó el niño en mención a su nombre.**

 **-Yukki, gracias. -volvió a agradecer el muchacho- Por cierto, lindo nombre. -comenzó a alejarse, causando quejas encaprichadas de los niños mientras Leo salía de la sala infantil de juegos- ¡Volveré más tarde para seguir con las historias! ¡No coman muchos dulces, ¿de acuerdo?! ¡Adiós!**

 **-¡Adiós, señor Leo! -dijeron los niños.**

-Lo reitero, a veces te comportas como si fueses una mamá. -volvió a refutar Donnie, causando que Leo lo mirara con las mejillas infladas del enojo.

 **Leo empezó a caminar apresurado por los pasillos buscando a sus hermanos. Pasó cerca de una habitación con la puerta abierta, donde vio una cabellera pelirroja.**

-Ay, no quiero ver. -dijo Rapha, ocultando su cara contra el asiento de enfrente.

 **Leo iba a llamar a Rapha, pero antes de soltar una palabra, notó que sostenía la mano de la mujer, tenía la cabeza gacha y hasta podría decirse que estaba llorando.**

Mona miró a Rapha con melancolía, quien todavía tenía la cara oculta contra el asiento. La castaña rodeó los hombros de su novio en un abrazo, acercándolo a ella para que no estuviese tan mal. Rapha reposó su mejilla sobre el hombro de la boxeadora y ésta reposó la suya en la cabeza de la tortuga.

 **Leo reaccionó de su trance al estar mirando a su hermano que las máquinas daban un largo pitido, anunciando que ya no habían latidos. Leo palideció.**

-Así que por eso te sentías así... -murmuró Mona a Rapha. Éste no reaccionó. Los demás sólo se limitaron a darle a Rapha si simpatía silenciosa.

 **Rapha soltó la mano de la mujer, se levantó y alejó con la mirada abajo. Salió hasta la puerta de la habitación, donde Leo estaba, mirándolo de reojo por unos segundos. Se notaban las gruesas lágrimas escapar del rabillo de sus ojos.**

-¿Rapha está llorando? -preguntó Jones incrédulo, para luego largarse a reír a carcajadas. Loto, seria, agarró su katana y golpeó a Casey en la cabeza con el mango de su espada- ¡Au! ¡¿Yo qué hice?! -Loto hizo un gesto de apuntarle con la cabeza a Rapha, quien estaba completamente callado. Casey entendió la señal y decidió ahorrarse comentarios.

Cuando Rapha no reaccionaba a sus burlas por algo que le pasó en el pasado, significaba que realmente estaba afectado.

 **-Vámonos, Leo. -dijo Rapha, ocultando su tristeza- Debemos darnos prisa o la hora de visita se acabará. -se fue caminando, a lo cual Leo lo siguió.**

 **Leonardo miró para atrás un momento, en lo que los enfermeros corrían dentro de la habitación. Miró hacia adelante, ignorando lo que pasaba.**

Leo miró a Rapha, quien todavía estaba callado. Le diría algo, pero sabía que su hermano no estaba de buen humor.

 **La escena cambió a Donnie en la sala de operaciones, quitándose los guantes y la bata de doctor.**

 **-Doctor, la operación fue todo un éxito. -afirmó la enfermera sonriendo radiante- Lo felicito. La familia del paciente estará muy contenta.**

 **-Gracias. -dijo el castaño, soltándose el cabello y revolviéndoselo un poco, sonrió nervioso hacia la enfermera- Y disculpen por haberlos engañado, pero no soy un doctor en realidad.**

 **-¿Eh?**

-Qué idiotas son las enfermeras para no darse cuenta. -comentó Shinigami.

 **-S-Sí, perdón. Sólo soy un chico de dieciséis años a quien le gusta la ciencia y vino a visitar a sus amigos. -admitió nervioso y, dándose la vuelta, se fue alejando, dejando a la enfermera confundida.**

-A nadie le interesa tu vida, Donnie. -soltó Casey socarrón, ganándose un golpe con un balde de palomitas vacío, cortesía de Donnie, en la cara.

 **-¿Eh? ¿Qué? -preguntó la enfermera, totalmente confundida. Ladeó la cabeza de un lado a otro saliendo de su trance, y observó la bata que tenía en sus manos, para luego ver la espalda de Donnie alejarse- Oh, vaya, sólo dieciséis años. -comentó para sí misma y sonrió cálidamente- Pero verdaderamente tiene un futuro como un exitoso doctor.**

-Lo tomaré como un cumplido, gracias. -sonrió Donnie.

 **Donnie pasó frente a Mikey, quien estaba dormido en la silla, y lo sacudió leve con la mano.**

 **-Hora de irnos. -avisó, despertando a Mikey. Éste lo miró con curiosidad y luego se levantó, siguiéndolo- Si no nos damos prisa, la hora de visita terminará. -alegó Donnie algo molesto.**

 **Mikey no dijo nada, solamente lo siguió.**

-Agradezco que no volvieras a desaparecerte de mí, porque te hubiese matado apenas te hubiese encontrado. -dijo Donnie algo molesto, causando que su hermanito sonriera nervioso.

 **La escena cambió a los cuatro chicos saliendo del hospital durante la noche tranquilos, caminando por una acera.**

 **La pantalla se puso en negro.**

Todos, viendo nuevamente que había terminado la película, se pusieron a aplaudir.

¿QUÉ TAL ESTUVO ÉSTE?

-Bien. -dijeron los demás.

VAYA, QUÉ EXPRESIVOS.

Los demás rodaron los ojos.

-¡Quiero más! -exclamó Mikey. Leo se palmeó la frente.


	3. La Fractura de MusicGirl40

**Kuno: Chicos, quiero disculparme por tardar. Resulta que trabajaba en un one shot con Angelxoxo8, pero por asuntos de la escuela, falta de tiempo, la diferencia de horario y que ella misma también tiene sus cosas con las que lidiar, no pude hacer hasta poco más de la mitad, así que trabajé en este drabble un poquito, escribiendo de día en día hasta que terminé -u- Odio la escuela.**

angelicaxmikey: Yayy nuevo cap! -baila raro-

Las chicas con derrame nasal al ver a los chicos cual modelos XD dios

A quien no les trauma esas películas?! Yo no pude ver mariposas por un mes, y las muñecas las tuve que regalar para que no me asesinaran mientras duermo :v

Ojala donnie hubiera envenenado a casey -3-

Me rompió el corazón lo del niño DX me dio justo donde me duele!

Leo y su encanto con los niños :3

La próxima haré un review con rimas XD  
Dios bendiga cuide amiga mia! Esperare con ansias el cap siguiente!

 **Kuno: No conozco a ninguna tortufan que alguna vez en su vida no quisiese agarrarle las nalga a al menos una de las tortugas xD**

 **Chaplin: Al fin alguien me entiende -u-**

 **Casey: ¡Oye!**

 **Kuno: Te pasa por feo arruina ships forever alone que nadie quiere xD**

 **Mikey: *llora por el niño a lo Germán :v* D"x**

 **Donnie: Es que Leo es la Mamá Luchona de los Hamato xD**

 **Leo: ¡Oye!**

LadyMJMcCartney: Hola Kun.

Creeme nunca podre imaginarme a las tortugas como humanos, ¿Por que? POR QUE SON TORTUGAS, sino Kevin y Peter hubieran puesto, no se, "Humanos Ninja Adolescentes Normales" pero bueno Melody lo ha querido de ese modo y que parezcan modelos europeos, wow simplemente... wow.  
Por cierto señorito Arnold Casey Jones Junior, ¿sabias que tu nombre es unisex?  
Y para ti Mel, un gran trabajo...  
Besos psicologicos a ambas! y a las tortugas un vengan tres!

 **Kuno: Todas las tortufans chicas habremos querido ver a las tortugas humanos alguna vez. Nieguenmelo :v**

 **Rapha: De mí sí me espero ser tan guapo, de estos tres payasos, no tanto.**

 **L/D/M: Oye.**

 **Casey: ... Ala berga, me vale berga, pvto! *se emputa :v***

nina14j: Hola! Muy divertido.

Rapha, yo te apoyo con el sarcasmo (se golpea contra la mesa).

Shini, algún día averiguaré tu nombre (anota en su interminable lista de cosas porque hacer :P

Jones... ¿Se vale decir que tu nombre es "unisex", como Merari? (Según my mom :/). Pero eso puede explicar que así sea el nombre inglés de Kuriko, la hermanita de Momoko/Bombón en PPGZ xD

Me faltaba el randori de Sensei con lo del equipo B xD... TT_TT (recuerda Réquiem y se larga a llorar a un rincón

Señoras, de alguna manera tienen razón con lo de la juventud... ._. ¿Y Mikey gay? Nop, señoras, por si las dudas... (jala a Irma, Renet, Shini, la chica elfo de TMNT 1987 y a todas las chicas con que lo han shippeado xD). Además, bien pasa lo de Mikey y Donnie entre primos, siempre uno haciendo de mamá gallina (cofcofLeocofcof xD

Madre mía... Mikey, si tanto le pensabas dar de cambio al vendedor, me hubieras dado a mí aunque sea la mitad, mejor; créeme, hubiera ido a comprar producto TMNT, hubiera sido una mejor inversión... ... ... xD

Muy bien, mi corazón se hizo pedazos con lo del niño... TT_TT. Pequeño, tú eres un ángel TTvTT. Incluyo a la señora en sus años dorados también.

Pero lo que me mató fue Donnie versión Dr. House xD! ¡Al menos no fuiste a la cárcel, D! Y quiero saber cómo terminaste en esa situación

Aw! Leo, estoy de acuerdo con Loto.

Bueno, divertido y gracioso, aunque básicamente no aparecieron Casey y Shini, los motivos del fic :/

Mí querer otro capítulo! Estuvo genial, espero la continuación.

Saludos.

 **Rapha: Al fin, alguien que habla mi lengua *inserte meme :v***

 **Shini: No, no lo harás, porque la serie ya terminó xD**

 **Kuno: Deja de deprimirme D"x**

 **Casey: Te digo lo mismo que le dije a MJ :v**

 **Kuno: También en Supernatural había una cantinera poseída por un demonio, y la chica se llamaba Casey, así que Jones, no me jodas :v**

 **Leo: Recuerda que siempre tendremos a sensei en nuestros corazones TnT**

 **Kuno: La de 1987 se llama Kala :v**

 **Leo: Oye...**

 **Mikey: *llora a Danniel***

 **Donnie: Podría ser doctor... *pose pensativa***

 **Leo: *se sonroja***

 **Kuno: Aquí ta :3**

MelodyLM: ¡KYAAAAAAAAA!

Ok, ok. Me calmo pero...  
¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
Lo siento, no pude evitarlo :v  
¡Estuvo increíble! ¡Totalmente increíble y hermoso! ¡Te mereces un millón de agradecimientos de mi parte! ¡Muchas gracias por hacer esto tan hermoso! :D  
Por último, un meme escrito(?  
"Eso es arte... ¡Aprécienlo!"

 **Kuno: No hay fic de comedia tuyo que no me den ganas de poner en esta historia :3**

Natis tmnt: me encanto! sigue plisss me gustan las reacciones de los chicos

 **Kuno: Ser la virreina de la comedia es útil ;3**

alba: No puedo creer que escribire esto pero...CONCUERDO CON MIGUEL ANGEL! QUIERO CONTINUACIÓN!

 **Mikey: ¿Debería estar ofendido?**

 **Nombre del one shot: La Fractura**

 **Autor/a: MusicGirl40**

 **Summary: Situado después de "El Ataque del Mega Destructor". Rapha tiene la pierna fracturada.**

* * *

VAMOS A VER OTRA PELÍCULA QUE ESTÁ TAMBIÉN MUY BUENA.

-¿De qué trata? -preguntó Mikey emocionado.

NO ES EN SÍ UN ONE SHOT, MÁS BIEN UN DRABBLE.

-¿Qué es un drabble? -volvió a cuestionar con inocencia. Se hoyó que Kuno se palmeó la frente.

UNA HISTORIA QUE NO SOBREPASA LAS 500 PALABRAS POR CAPÍTULO.

-Ah...

-¿Y éste cuál es? -preguntó Venus.

NO SÉ SI LO RECUERDAN, PERO SE LLAMA "LA FRACTURA".

-... Ya lo recordé y no me gustó. -dijo Rapha monótono.

¿PORQUE SE TRATA DE TI?

Desde el proyector se escuchaba a Kuno reírse como chiflada, pero Rapha tomó una lata de soda y la lanzó al proyector.

¡AHH! ¡¿POR QUÉ LA LATA?!

-Te hubiera lanzado un asiento, pero tenía flojera de arrancarlo. -respondió la tortuga y se volvió a sentar. Se escuchó a Kuno suspirar y la película empezó.

QUE CONSTE QUE ES CORTO.

 **En la pantalla se veía a Rapha medio acostado en su cama mientras miraba algo en su T-Phone. La toma enfocó a la pantalla, donde estaban algunos de los personajes principales de The Walking Dead.**

-¿Eres fan de The Walking Dead? -preguntó Kevin.

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-¡Chócala! -ofreció chocar palmas y Rapha, con una sonrisa presumida, le chocó la palma.

-No sabía que eras fan. -dijo Melina impresionada.

-Daryl es lo más. -dijo el oji-gris presumido.

-Tú sabes. -dijo Rapha.

-Ya entendimos. -dijo Leo aburrido.

TÚ NO SABES LO QUE ES BUENO PORQUE TE GUSTAN LOS TONTOS ESPACIALES, ¡THE WALKING DEAD MANDA, GILES!

-¡Oye! -exclamó Leo molesto.

-¿"Giles"? -preguntó Donnie confundido.

EN ARGENTINA, GIL ES COMO DECIR "IDIOTA" A LO PORTEÑO.

-¿Eso convierte a Mikey en un gil? -preguntó la tortuga temperamental divertida, haciendo a Mikey sacar un puchero.

-Oye. -el pecoso miró al techo- ¿Cómo se dice "búfalo viejo" en Argentino?

PUES, BONDIOLA, PERO ES UN TIPO DE CARNE QUE HACEMOS EN EL ASADO.

-No importa... -Mikey miró a Rapha- ¡Bondiola! -Rapha agarró otra lata y se la lanzó en la cara- ¡Au!

-Ya dejen de pelear y déjennos ver. -ordenó Leo. Siguieron mirando la pantalla.

 **Rapha acercó su celular a su rostro, pero la pantalla se puso en negro y pasaron los créditos.**

 **-¿Qué? -susurró- ¿Eso es todo? -exclamó molesto.**

-Y eso que era el final de la temporada 5. -dijo Rapha con desdén.

-La 7 ya salió en Netflix. -avisó Kevin, haciendo que Rapha abriera ampliamente los ojos.

-Tengo mucho con lo que ponerme al pendiente.

 **Rapha puso los ojos en blanco y dejó su T-Phone en su mesa de noche. Tiró su cuerpo sobre su cama, suspirando con enojo y miró abajo, donde estaba su pie izquierdo vendado.**

-Ah, ¿esa fue la vez que Rocksteady te torció el tobillo? -preguntó Casey.

-Síp. Y, no voy a mentir, tener a estos tres payasos y a mi hermanita cuidándome como a un bebé fue peor que la vez que Leo me rompió el tabique. -miró a su hermano de azul con recelo.

-Ya te dije miles de veces que no fue mi culpa que la pelota de soccer te golpeara en la cara cuando teníamos 9 años. -reclamó Leo.

-Como sea, no te perdono. -Rapha se cruzó de brazos. Mona puso cara pensativa.

-Así que por eso roncas... -susurró.

-Lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera pude ver ni a Mona en todo ese lapso. -rezongó Rapha.

-Sabes muy bien la razón de por qué te castigué, hijo mío. -reclamó Splinter.

-Técnicamente, Leo fue el que escapó y Mikey el que lo siguió y aún no entiendo por qué no les dijo nada a ellos si estrictamente usted ordenó que hasta que Rapha mejorase, nadie podía salir de la guarida. -dijo Donnie cruzándose de brazos.

Splinter lo meditó unos segundos, mientras Leonardo y Miguel Ángel mataban a su hermano Donatello con la mirada.

-Tienes razón, Donatello. -dijo Splinter, a lo que Leo y Mikey abrieron los ojos preocupados- Leonardo y Miguel Ángel, están ambos castigados por desobedecerme. -y golpeó a ambos con su bastón en la cabeza.

-¡Au! -exclamaron, sobándose las cabezas.

-Y también Donatello por soplón. -lo golpeó a él.

-¡Ay! -se sobó la cabeza.

 **La puerta del cuarto se abrió y entró Donnie.**

-Ay, genial. -se quejó Rapha.

 **-Rapha... -llamó el de morado.**

 **-Donnie, ¿qué te dije de tocar? -se quejó el temperamental.**

 **-Lo siento, pero es hora de tu pastilla para el dolor. -respondió, mostrando que en su mano tenía un vaso con agua y en la otra una pastilla.**

-Eres un bebé. -le dijo Donnie a su hermano.

-Y tú una jirafa. -remarcó.

-Raphael, si es necesaria la medicina para que mejore tu condición, debes tomarla. -dijo Splinter.

-Sensei, usted tome una de esas pastillas y me entenderá. -reclamó Rapha, ganándose una mirada retadora de su padre.

 **-Olvídalo, no voy a tomar esa cosa, no la necesito. -dijo el de rojo cruzándose de brazos. Donnie lo miro frustrado.**

 **-Sí la necesitas, Rapha. Ni siquiera puedo tocar tu tobillo sin que te quejes.**

 **-¿Y eso qué? Prefiero soportar el dolor a tomarme otra de esas estúpidas pastillas. -dijo Rapha, sentándose en su cama.**

-Eres terco, ¿sabes? -dijo Casey sarcástico.

Y TÚ FEO.

Todos, Kuno incluida, menos Casey y Venus, se largaron a reír.

 **-Rapha, de verdad no quiero hacer esto a la fuerza. -dijo Donnie.**

 **-¡Donnie, haz lo que quieras, pero sal de mi cuarto antes de que yo te saque! -exclamó, enojándose.**

 **-Como si pudieras... -susurró Donnie, dándose la vuelta.**

 **-¡¿Qué dijiste?!**

 **-Olvídalo, inválido.**

 **-¿Inválido? ¡Inválido te voy a dejar si me vuelves a llamar así! -exclamó Rapha, lanzándole una de sus figuras de acción en la cabeza, justo antes de que Donnie saliera y cerrara la puerta.**

-Siempre tienes que tirarle algo a todos. -se quejó Karai.

-Si no, no soy yo. -dijo presumida la tortuga temperamental.

 **Rapha tomó de nuevo su celular y trató de distraerse, pero cuando menos lo esperaba, Donnie volvió a entrar al cuarto, con Leo y Mikey acompañándolo ésta vez.**

 **-¡Argh! ¡Te dije que no me voy a tomar esa cosa! -exclamó malhumorado.**

 **-Yo te advertí que no me hicieras hacer esto a la fuerza. -reclamó Donnie.**

 **-¿A esto le llamas fuerza? -se burló, apuntando a sus hermanos restantes- ¡Yo podría acabar con los tres juntos de un solo golpe!**

-Eres una diva. -dijo Mona, ganándose la mirada de reproche de su novio- Pero eres mi diva. -le mostró una sonrisa coqueta.

-Hasta con su propia novia es dócil. -susurró Chaplin a Casey.

-Te escuché, cuatro ojos. -reclamó la tortuga.

 **-Podrías, pero estás fracturado. -dijo Leo.**

-Jaja, Leo te la aplicó. -dijo Mikey burlón.

 **-Sólo tómate la pastilla, Rapha, no hagamos esto más grande.**

 **-¿Por qué no te la quieres tomar? -preguntó Miguel Ángel curioso.**

 **-¡¿Por qué?! -exclamó, sonando aparentemente ofendido- Esa cosa es más grande que mi garganta.**

... IBA A DECIR UN COMENTARIO, PERO VIENDO LAS CIRCUNSTANCIAS, ES MEJOR QUE ME CALLE.

-¿Qué ibas a decir? -preguntó Casey gracioso.

IBA A SER SOBRE T-CEST, Y NO QUIEREN SABER ESO.

-... Ahora me traumé. -dijo Casey asqueado.

 **-¡¿Quieren que me ahogue?! ¡Además, ya me la tomé ayer y sabe a caño!**

-¿Cómo sabes a qué sabe un caño? -preguntó Mikey.

-Ruega por tu vida que nunca lo tengas que descubrir. -respondió de manera monótona Raphael.

 **-¡Rapha, esas pastillas se tragan, no la tienes que saborear! -exclamó Leo. Rapha abrió la boca para objetar en contra, pero no le salieron las palabras.**

 **-No te sabes tomar las pastillas, ¿verdad? -preguntó Mikey aguantando las risas. Rapha siguió sin decir nada.**

Todos, exceptuando a Rapha, por supuesto, no pudieron evitar largarse a reír a carcajadas. El gran Raphael que todo lo podía no sabía tomar una estúpida pastilla.

-Agh, los odio. -dijo Rapha a lo bajo, aguantándose las ganas de arrancarles las tráqueas a todos los presentes en la sala.

 **Las tres tortugas presentes en el cuarto del temperamental se largaron a reír.**

 **-¿De verdad no sabes tragarte una pastilla? -rió Leo.**

 **-¡Con razón ayer que te la di tardaste 10 minutos! -carcajeó Donnie.**

 **-¡¿Cómo puede ser que nunca hayas aprendido?! -se burló Mikey.**

-Jajaja, qué buenos tiempos. -dijo Mikey gracioso. Rapha resisitía las ganas de asesinarlos.

 **-¡Cállense de una vez y salgan de aquí antes de que les dé una paliza! -exclamó Raphael.**

 **-Rapha, no nos vamos a ir de aquí hasta que tomes la pastilla... si es que puedes, claro. -dijo Leo, mofándose.**

Raphael vio a sus tres hermanos que se aguantaban las carcajadas y, gruñendo, se les tiró encima para apalearlos. Splinter negó con la cabeza.

 **-Bien, si ustedes no se van, ¡entonces yo me voy! -gritó, rodó desde su cama al suelo y se escabullo debajo de las piernas de Mikey, pero Leo le sujeto de su pierna no lastimada.**

 **-¡Rapha, sólo terminemos con esto de una vez por todas! -gritó Donnie. Mikey los miraba muerto de la risa.**

Los demás menos los 4 hermanos miraban la pantalla con gracia. Los hermanos estaban demasiado ocupados siendo apaleados por Rapha como para saber qué pasaba en la película. Melina, aburrida, se levantó y fue directo al tumulto de tortugas peleonas y le jaló a los 4 las bandanas, teniendo a 2 en cada mano.

-Au, au, au, au, Melina. -se quejó Mikey.

-Dejen de pelear. -ordenó como si fuese madre soltera de varios hijos y los mandó a sentarse. Los cuatro volvieron a sus asientos de mala gana y cruzaron sus brazos.

 **Antes de que Donnie sujetase a Rapha, éste pateó a Leo y, haciendo fuerza con su pie sano, empezó a dar saltos directo hacia la sala de estar.**

-Pfft... te ves ridículo. -dijo Casey, mofándose.

-Tú eres ridículo. -bramó Rapha, harto de la película.

RAPHIE, DEJA DE QUEJARTE, PARECES MULA.

Rapha en respuesta sostuvo una lata vacía.

PONDRÉ DE NUEVO EL VIDEO DE LA CUCARACHA ESPÍA SI TE SIGUES QUEJANDO.

Rapha lentamente puso la lata de nuevo en donde estaba.

 **Leo, Donnie y Mikey sólo venían a su hermano saltarín con mera gracia.**

 **-¡Rapha, sólo tómatela! -dijo Leo entre risas.**

 **-Ya les dije que no. Además, no veo por qué les importa tanto si al que me duele es a mí. -se quejó, cegado por su terquedad.**

 **-¡La verdad que esto dejó de importarme hace un rato, pero es muy divertido! -carcajeó Mikey.**

-Tiene un buen punto, al que le dolía era a él, ¿no mejor dejar que se aguante y listo? -preguntó Abril confundida.

-Se la pasaba quejándose, le daban calambres y además que, admítelo, verlo humillarse así es gracioso. -respondió Donnie con una risa al final. Dos segundos después, le calló una lata de soda vacía en la sien- ¡Au! -miro a su hermano temperamental, con otra lata en mano de modo amenazante.

 **Rapha divisó el T-Phone de Leo frente al televisor, así que dando unos ridículos brincos con sus hermanos detrás de él, se acercó a la tele y lo tomó.**

 **-Les advierto, si se acercan un paso más, hago que esta cosa se autodestruya. -los amenazó con el celular en mano. Los tres se detuvieron a medio camino, tratando de aguantarse las risas sin mucho éxito- ¿Ahora qué les pasa, bola de deserebrados?**

De un momento a otro, Kevin se rió como retrasado.

-Deserebrados. -volvió a reír. Luego se dio cuenta de que todos lo miraban raro- Ay, vamos, es gracioso. Yo no puedo decir "pedúnculo" sin reírme. -dijo, y volvió a reír como retrasado- Ejejeje... "pedúnculo"... Ejejeje.

-Jejejeje, "pedúnculo". -se rió Mikey.

-... No me voy a reír, no me voy a reír... -se repetía Mona, pero al fin y al cabo terminó riendo a carcajadas. Los demás rodaron los ojos ante los 3 que se carcajeaban.

 **Una mano se puso sobre el hombro de Rapha y este, al voltear, vio que se trataba de Splinter.**

-Irónico, ¿no? -comentó Chaplin.

 **-¿Cómo los llamaste, Raphael? -preguntó Splinter con el ceño fruncido. Rapha sonrió nervioso.**

 **-Uh, no importa. -dijo y dejó de nuevo el celular de Leo en el suelo.**

 **-¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué no estás descansando?**

-Sensei, vamos, ya no soy un bebé. -se quejó Rapha. Sensei sólo cerró los ojos y sonrió levemente. No importaba cuanto le reclamaran sus hijos, para él ellos siempre serían sus bebés.

 **-Rapha no se quiere tomar la pastilla porque no sabe tomárselas. -rió Donnie. Rapha iba a contestar algo en su defensa, pero su sensei lo interrumpió.**

 **-Pues tendrá que aprender, ya que Donatello ordenó que se tomara la pastilla por una semana. -dijo Splinter.**

-Viendo las circunstancias, no cambio mi opinión de que tuvieses que tomarla. -dijo Splinter. Rapha se cruzó de brazos con humo en la cabeza.

 **-Pero sensei...**

 **-Dije que la tomaras, Raphael. No querrás más castigos. -dijo la rata. Rapha puso los ojos en blanco en lo que Donnie le daba a Rapha el vaso de agua y la pastilla. El de rojo se tuvo que resignar y tiró la pastilla en su boca y le dio un trago al vaso de agua.**

 **-Ten cuidado, Rapha. Podrías ahogarte. -se burló Mikey.**

... NO VOY A DECIR ESOS COMENTARIOS, ¡NO LOS VOY A DECIR!

 **En la pantalla se mostraban una planilla de tiempo que decía "Una eternidad más tarde..." con el narrador Francés acompañando.**

-¿Qué pasó en todo ese rato? -preguntó Abril.

-Rapha falló en tomarse la pastilla varias veces, se terminó disolviendo, Rapha se quejó y nosotros nos divertimos un buen rato. -explicó Leo, pero antes de que pudiese reaccionar, una lata le golpeó la cara- ¡Au!

No estaba de más explicar que Rapha tuvo la culpa.

 **Splinter se encaminó de vuelta al dojo y Rapha empezó a dar brincos en su pie sano fuera de la sala.**

 **-¡Sólo para que lo sepan, son una bola de idiotas, y cuando mi tobillo esté bien, lo único que va a quedar se su triste existencia va a ser... ! -repentinamente, en un salto, apoyó su pie sano sobre el celular de Leo que seguía en el suelo. La toma enfocó a su tobillo, exactamente la zona del hueso, y era evidente que, a juzgar por cómo lucía, se había torcido.**

-... Eso es sólo mala suerte. -comentó Casey.

-Está peor que Charlie Brown. -dijo Kevin.

 **Rapha gritó con dolor y cayó de sentón, tomando su tobillo adolorido en sus manos.**

 **-¡Me lleva la... !**

-La boquita. -dijo Splinter, mirando a Rapha. Éste suspiro.

 **Donnie corrió a revisar el tobillo de Rapha.**

 **-Bien hecho, Rapha, ahora tienes un esguince en tu otro tobillo. -le reprochó Donnie.**

 **-¿Es en serio? ¡¿Es en serio?! -gritó enojado.**

 **-Tranquilo, Rapha, creo que Donnie tiene suficientes pastillas para otro esguince. -carcajeó Leo, a lo cual el esbelto y el pecoso terminaron haciendo también, mientras que Rapha soltó un gemido de frustración.**

 **La pantalla se puso en negro.**

-Llega a aplaudir alguien y le arranco la tráquea. -amenazó Rapha.

 **En la pantalla apareció la Cucaracha Espía mutada.**

-¡Ahh! - se ocultó detrás de un asiento.

ME RECUERDAS A MI AMIGA QUE LE TEME A LAS AGUJAS, JAJAJAJA.

A Leo le dieron escalofríos ante la mención de las agujas. No era secreto que tampoco le agradaban.


	4. Oportunidad de MelodyLM

**Kuno: *levantándose a lo Mushu de Mulán* ¡Estoy viiiiiva!**

MelodyLM: Nmms pobre Rafa xD le hacen demasiado bullying al pobre :u

Me mató el que no pueda tragar una pastilla xdxd ¿En serio? Hasta yo que tengo la mayor parte del día la garganta inflamada puedo tomar una pastilla, y de las grandes :v

Querida Hermanita, no eres la única que malpensó CIERTAS partes 7w7r

Buenísima reacción, increíble. ¡Precioso! *inserte corazoncitos*

 **Kuno: Torturar a tu husbando es divertido xD**

 **Rapha: ¡Te voy a- !**

 **Kuno: Raphael Firenzi Hamato ¬n¬**

 **Rapha: ¡No me llames por mi segundo nombre!**

 **Kuno: Al menos no te llamas como un embutido ¬n¬ quien adivine mi segundo nombre se gana un abrazo :D y, sé, Latinoamérica debería llamarse "Pervemérica" xD**

Angie-Angel Wolf: Ese Raph comportándose como bebeé ante una fractura! Aun que mi ser intolerante al dolor :v me choco el dedo chiquito con un mueble y entro en coma! Pero yo se tomarme la medicina sin hacer escándalo por muy mal que sepa! Prefiero eso que una aguja...DX Ahí si, no me alcanzarían con vida

Amo todas las partes donde insultan a Casey XD todo el tiempo me mata de risa X3

El final no me lo esperaba :o jajajajajajajaja XD Raphie por dios yo vivo en una casa infestada de cucarachas y no es problema, ya te pareces a mi prima :v

Leo te entiendo, las agujas son del diablo, esa cosa es mortal!  
Freddy:-pone una cerca de mi brazo-  
Yo: WAAAHAHAHAAAAAHAAAAA! D:

Dios bendiga cuide espero lo que sigue! Bye Bye!

 **Rapha: ¡No soy un bebé!**

 **Kuno: Yo trabajo en ebanistería y me vivo chocando con las prensas de los bancos, así que no te quejes :v yo primero tuve cucarachas, luego arañas (a una la llamé Kevin ewe), luego abrojos (esos que se comen la harina) y ahora, por culpa de mis gatos, pulgas -u-**

 **Mikey: ¡La Pulga quiere acción! \:v/**

 **Leo: ¡¿Aguja?! ¡¿Dónde?! ¡Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! *corre contigo***

 **Kuno: ¡Leo, vuelve! D:**

nina14j: Genial capítulo! Este Rapha... me apiado de ti xD

Pobre Leo, me lo ofenden con Héroes Espaciales xD

Donnie soplón xD D:

Casey, si sirve de consuelo, no me pareces tan feo... cofcofperonoleganasatuversión2003cofcof xD. Ah, y pagaré tu psicólogo por lo del T-Cest. Y... por amor a Tang Shen, nunca jamás de los jamases se lo intenten explicar a Venus, pobrecilla, sus hermanos son mente sucia y ella tiene que seguir siendo inocente.

Mikey y Kevin no cambian -_-'

En cuanto a tus notas de inicio. Bueno, yo me los imaginé humanos gracias al fic de Tiempo de cambios, de NinjaStyle789, creo (bueno, en ese momento su alias era princesa ninja 789). Pero no llegué al punto de derrame nasal xD, supongo :P

Espero la continuación. Saludos! :D

PD: No tengo Netflix TT_TT

PD2: D, hubieras deshecho la pastilla en agüita de jamaica (?) Para probar que Rapha sí es un bebé xD (recuerda Lone rat and Cubs y se larga a llorar TT_TT

 **Rapha: Dejen de hablar de eso -n-**

 **Leo: Además, Héroes Espaciales es un buen show...**

 **Rapha: Sí, claro, y yo soy Coraje, el Perro Cobarde. *sarcástico***

 **Mikey: Pero te pareces al viejo Justo xD**

 **Rapha: *lo mira con llamas en los ojos***

 **Mikey: n.n'**

 **Donnie: ¿Tengo razón o no?**

 **Kuno: Casey, no te ilusiones, siempre serás un ogro para nosotros xD**

 **Casey: ;n;**

 **Venus: Eh... mejor ni pregunto...**

 **Kevin: ¡No me juzgues! ¡La palabra es graciosa!**

 **Kuno: Siendo franca, me gustaba esa historia, no sé por qué la borró ;n; y, descuida, busca 'verpelisplus . com' si quieres ver TWD... pero ten cuidado con lo que tocas, te manda a páginas n0p0r :V**

 **Donnie: Créeme, ni con hacerle el avioncito se la tomaría -u-**

 **Rapha: *le pega con sus sais***

 **Donnie: ¡Au!**

 **Nombre del one shot: Oportunidad**

 **Autor/a: MelodyLM**

 **Summary:** **_Porque aún no era el tiempo para las almas de los cuatro muchachos. Eran jóvenes y solo necesitaban otra oportunidad._**

* * *

VEAMOS SI LES GUSTA ÉSTE.

Todos miraron la pantalla.

 **"Mikey" humano, sentado en un sofá de una casa, se deslizaba hacia el suelo.**

-¿Humanos de nuevo? -preguntó Leo.

SÓLO MIRA.

 **-Estoy aburrido, chicos. -se quejó el rubio. "Rapha" y "Leo" lo miraron aburridos desde el sofá familiar y volvieron a prestar su atención a la tele- ¡Oigan!**

 **-Ya nos dijiste eso. -dijo "Rapha" con desdén- Y no, no nos importa. Ve a buscar algo para entretenerte.**

 **El rubio rezongó, se sentó de vuelta en su sofá y se cruzó de brazos. Miró a sus hermanos y a la ventana, hasta que sonrió alegre cuando una idea le vino a la cabeza.**

 **-Oigan, ¿y si vamos a adoptar un gato? -sugirió el rubio. "Leo" lo miró confundido.**

 **-¿Para qué quieres un gato? -preguntó confundido.**

 **-Para poder acariciarlo. -contestó el rubio con una sonrisa soñadora- Y para divertirme cuando ustedes no quieran hacerme caso. ¡Será mi compañero!**

Leo miró a Mikey.

-Mikey, ¿acaso sientes que no te prestamos atención? -preguntó con ligero arrepentimiento. Mikey asintió con un puchero.

-Siempre ustedes me ignoran. -dijo depresivo- Me acerco a Donnie para ver si puedo ayudarlo en sus experimentos, pero por curioso que soy, no me deja.

Donnie miró a otro lado con vergüenza.

-Cuando quiero jugar videojuegos con Rapha, él nunca me deja porque dice que rompo los controles al emocionarme demasiado. -explicó el de naranja.

Rapha se quedó sin palabras.

-Y si quiero entrenar con Leo, él siempre me deja ganar, pero no se esfuerza. -se cruzó de brazos, ya enojado- Para todos, menos para Venus, soy el hermanito bebé al que nadie quiere cuidar porque si mete la pata, la culpa es suya y luego se enojan conmigo por sus equivocaciones.

Leo, Donnie y Rapha no sabían qué decir.

-Lo... Lo sentimos, Mikey. -dijo Leo, arrepentido.

-No sabíamos que te sentías así. -siguió Donnie.

-Damos asco como hermanos... -terminó Rapha. Mikey sonrió leve.

-Tranquilos, hermanos. -dijo el pecoso, rodeando a sus 3 hermanos mayores en un abrazo- Pero un año de hacerles bromas sin que se quejen lo pagará mejor, más mi pizza favorita para cenar en nuestro cumpleaños. -dijo alegre. Leo suspiró.

-Lo que digas, hermanito.

 **-Michael, no compraremos un gato. -negó el pelinegro. El rubio, ante esto, hizo ojos de chachorrito mojado- No. -volvió a negar.**

 **-¿Y si votamos? -preguntó insistente.**

 **-Yo voto por comprar el gato. -dijo el pelirrojo alzando la mano- Para que así el enano deje de molestarnos.**

-Ahora que lo pienso, si Rapha usa esa lógica, tiene sentido. -comentó Irma.

 **-¡Yo también! -exclamó el menor. Repentinamente "Donnie" entró a la sala con una taza de café y miró a sus hermanos, incluyendo a "Leo", quien tenía cara de fastidio.**

 **-Sea lo que sea, cuenten conmigo. -dijo, alzando la mano.**

 **-Daniel, ¿tú también? -preguntó el pelinegro cansado.**

-¿"Daniel"?

-¿Tengo cara de Daniel siquiera? -preguntó Donnie confundido.

 **El pelinegro miró a Daniel con cansancio mientras éste bebía de su taza. Suspiró y asintió cansado.**

 **-Bien. Iremos a adoptar un gato, Mike. Pero luego de esto, Ryan y Daniel me las pagarán.**

-¿"Ryan"?

-Yo no me llamaría a mí mismo Ryan. -susurró Rapha- Además, ése es el nombre del hijo de Mikey.

 **-Ya cálmate, Leandro. -dijo Daniel, revolviéndole a "Leandro" el cabello fraternalmente- ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar al comprar un gato para Mike?**

LEY DE LA VIDA: CUANDO ALGUIEN DICE "¿QUÉ ES LO PEOR QUE PUEDE PASAR?", ¡SIEMPRE PASAN COSAS MALAS!

-Ya, entendí la indirecta. -se quejó Donnie.

-¿"Leandro"? -susurró Leo confundido.

 **La escena cambió a los 4 hermanos dentro de una tienda de mascotas. Daniel miraba con ojos brillantes a un hamster en su jaula.**

 **-¡Aww! ¡Pero mira qué preciosidad! -exclamó enternecido.**

Abril miró a Donnie con cierta broma, a lo cual el genio se sonrojó.

 **Daniel volteó a Leandro.**

 **-¿Podemos tenerlo? -preguntó emocionado.**

 **-No. -negó Leandro cortante, haciendo que Daniel se pusiera triste- Si lo hacemos, el gato se lo comerá. Y pienso que a mamá no le gustará que compremos más de una mascota. -avisó poniendo ambas manos en sus caderas y mirando a sus tres hermanos.**

-Leo, eres un aguafiestas. -dijo Rapha.

-No lo soy. -negó el de azul.

-Sí lo eres. -siguió Donnie.

-Que no.

-Claro que lo eres. -continuó Mikey.

-Les dije que no.

-Aguafiestas. -siguió Venus. A Leo prácticamente le salía humo de la cabeza del enojo.

 **-Mamá no está.-les recordó Ryan sonriendo altanero, acariciando a unas tortuguitas en su vitrina- Podemos tenerlos y luego se lo explicamos.**

 **-Igual pienso que es una mala idea. -les dijo Leandro monótonamente- Y como estoy a cargo debo tomar la responsabilidad. Así que no, no tendremos una mascota además del gato que quiere Mike.**

 **-Awww. -se quejaron los otros dos.**

-Reitero, eres un aguafiestas. -dijo Rapha.

-Dilo una vez más y verás. -dijo Leo amenazante.

-Aguafiestas. -repitió y Leo le tiró un balde de palomitas vacío en la cara. Loto negó con la cabeza.

 **-Mike, ¿ya te decidiste? -preguntó Leandro.**

 **-Mmm... -Mike tenía una mano en su barbilla mientras miraba a cada gatito en su jaula correspondiente- No lo sé. Ese persa dice "Llévame", pero aquel siamés trata de decirme "Yo soy el mejor". Además, creo que ese de allá me mira como si yo fuera Dios.**

Todos, Mikey excluido, se palmearon el rostro.

 **Leandro se palmeó el rostro.**

 **-Sólo decídete, por favor. -pidió desesperado.**

 **-Mm... Bueno, quiero ese. -apuntó a un pequeño anaranjado que jugaba.**

-Awwww. -dijeron las chicas enternecidas.

-Qué lindo neko. -dijo Loto. Splinter decidió guardarse sus comentarios contra los gatos.

MI GATITO ES ASÍ, PERO MÁS GRANDE.

-¿En serio? -preguntó Abril.

CLARO, MIREN.

 **La pantalla cambió a la foto de un gatito naranja de 5 meses durmiendo acurrucado en un canasto de ropa para** **lavar.**

-Awwwwwwww, qué cosita. -dijeron las chicas... y Mikey.

ES EL SEGUNDO QUE ADOPTÉ, SE LLAMA TIGGER.

-¿Segundo? -preguntó Leo. Kuno se quedó callada uno segundos.

EL PRIMERO, THEO, SE FUE AL CIELO CON MI ABUELITA 1 SEMANA DESPUÉS DE ADOPTARLO.

Desde el proyector se escuchaba a Kuno llorando como idiota. Después de unos segundos, Mikey también se puso a llorar.

-Pobre gatito. -se sonó los mocos en la mano. A Melina también se le pusieron los ojos cristalinos.

-Gatito. -ocultó su cara en el hombro de Kevin. Él se aguantó las ganas de llorar, pero al poco rato terminó haciéndolo también.

5 minutos después, todos menos Splinter, Karai y Shini lloraban como idiotas por el gatito.

 **(N/A:** Si creen que exagero, adopten a un gatito, cuídenlo y encariñense con él por 9 días, dejen que se caiga del quinto piso y díganme que no duele TTTTnTTTT **)**

YA, SUFICIENTES LÁGRIMAS, SNIFF.

 **La pantalla cambió y volvió a la película. El dueño abrió la jaula donde estaba el gatito y se lo pasó a Mike con una sonrisa. Leandro fue a la caja a pagar mientras Ryan y Daniel miraban a las tortuguitas en la vitrina, a lo cual al poco rato Mike terminó siguiéndolos.**

-Esas tortugas me parecen familiares. -susurró Splinter pensativo.

 **-Oh, qué lindos. -dijo Mikey, acariciando a una de las tortuguitas en la cabeza. Ryan y Daniel se miraron el uno al otro y optaron por acariciar a las tortuguitas junto con Michael. Leandro se les acercó.**

 **-Chicos, debemos irnos. -afirmó el pelinegro, a lo que sus hermanos se quejaron, caminando hacia la salida. El mayor miró de reojo a las tortuguitas y, sonriendo, acarició a una de éstas en la cabeza, sin darse cuenta de que sus hermanos lo miraban atónitos. Al notarlo, se aclaró la garganta incómodamente, dejando de acariciar al pequeño reptil- Bu-Bueno... Debo admitir que... las tortugas son tiernas.**

OBVIO, SON TORTUGAS... AUNQUE PERDIERON ALGO DE TERNURA POR CULPA DE MIS COMPAÑEROS DE CURSO DEL AÑO PASADO.

-¿Tengo que preocuparme por lo que te mostró? -preguntó Donnie.

A MENOS QUE SEPAS QUE, AL APAREARSE, LAS TORTUGAS HACEN RUIDITOS RAROS.

-¡Lo sabía, pero no quería que me lo recuerdes! -exclamó Donnie, cubriéndose los oídos con ambas manos.

-Espera, ¿qué? -preguntó Leo.

-No quieres saberlo, créeme. -respondió, con cara de sufrimiento.

 **Michael, junto con sus hermanos, sonrió, dirigiéndose a la salida, pero chocaron con alguien.**

 **-Oh, disculpe. -se excusó Leandro. La toma encofó a la persona, y resulta que era Hamato Yoshi, como humano.**

Todos en la sala resollaron de la impresión.

 **Yoshi sonrió amable.**

 **-No hay problema. -respondió tranquilo.**

 **Y, sin más, los cuatro hermanos salieron de la tienda.**

-Sensei, ¿qué hacía usted ahí? -preguntó Melina.

CHICOS, SEGÚN MIS CÁLCULOS, ÉSTE FIC ESTÁ AMBIENTADO EN 1997.

Las tortugas se quedaron calladas cual tumbas.

-Es... el año en que nacimos. -susurró Donnie.

-Espera... ¿entonces las tortuguitas son ustedes? -preguntó Abril incrédula.

-Yo nunca entré a otra tienda de mascotas en Nueva York después o antes de ése día. -respondió Splinter, con una ligera sonrisa altanera.

-Awww, éramos tan lindos. -dijo Mikey sonriendo con ternura.

EL QUE QUIERA QUE PONGA ONE SHOTS CON LAS TORTUGAS BEBÉS DIGA 'SALSA AFSDFJHSDGDAJH'

-¿Eso qué demonios quiere decir? -preguntó Leo.

SALSA INGLESA.

-¿No es más fácil decir salsa inglesa? -cuestionó Donnie con aburrimiento.

SÍ, PERO ES MÁS ABURRIDO, Y EN UN CANAL DE COCINA QUE SIGO, EL COCINERO EN LUGAR DE DECIR 'SALSA INGLESA' DICE 'SALSA AFSDFJHSDGDAJH'

-Ay, no tienes remedio. -susurró el de morado.

MENTIRA, TENGO IBUPROFENO, CLORAZEPAN, LIDOCAÍNA, ETC.

Donnie se palmeó el rostro.

 **-Bien. Ya tienes a tu gato. -declaró Ryan fastidiado, viendo a Michael acariciando amorosamente al gatito en sus manos.**

 **-Gracias, chicos. -agradeció el rubio alegremente. Leandro suspiró y sonrió calmado para luego acariciarle fraternalmente la cabeza a su hermanito. De repente el gatito empezó a retorcerse en los brazos del rubio inquieto y, en un abrir y cerar de ojos, echó a correr lejos del rubio- ¡Oye, no!**

 **-¡Sigámoslo! -declaró Ryan y, sin titubear, los 4 empezaron a correr detrás del gatito.**

-¡Debieron adoptar al hamster! -exclamó Melina enojada- ¡Al menos él no se habría escapado!

UNA VEZ VEÍA UNA SERIE EN LA QUE UN CHICO LE REGALABA A SU PAPÁ BOMBERO UN CONEJILLO DE INDIAS LLAMADO 'SR. SPRINKLES', PERO UN DÍA ESCAPÓ, 5 SEMANAS DESPUÉS LA ESTACIÓN DE BOMBEROS APESTABA A MUERTO, ABRIERON LA PARED Y ENCONTRARON EL COLLAR DE SPRINKLES.

-Uy, pobre animalito. -susurró Shini a lo bajo. No era muy fan de los roedores -no es que Splinter le cayese mal- pero era más una persona de gatos.

 **Splinter salió de la tienda de mascotas con la pecera y las 4 tortuguitas en sus manos. De repente chocó su hombro accidentalmente con un hombre que ni parpadeó al hacerlo. Se le quedó mirando unos segundos y optó por seguirlo.**

-Espere, ¿no es ése el Kraang de la historia de nuestra mutación? -preguntó Leo. Splinter asintió con la cabeza.

 **-¡Ven, pequeño! -llamó Mike, mientras él y sus hermanos corrían entre el tumulto de personas. Luego de varias maniobras entre la gente, logró atraparlo- ¡Lo tengo, chicos! -declaró, sosteniendo al gatito contra su pecho.**

 **-Voy a matar a ese gato. -declaró Ryan molesto, mientras Mike escudaba al gatito contra su pecho.**

-Típico de Rapha que odie a los gatos. -comentó Loto. Rapha rodó los ojos.

 **-Ya, bueno, no quiero peleas. -ordenó Leandro, evitando que Ryan masacrara a Mike.**

-¡Aguafiestas!

-¡Ya entendí!

 **Daniel miró atentamente a ambos lados y se dio cuenta de que había demasiada gente en la acera. Miró al suelo y se dio cuenta de que los cuatro estaban parados en medio de la calle.**

Todos en la sala resollaron.

 **-Chicos, tenemos que salir de aquí. -declaró alarmado. Entonces el gatito volvió a escabullirse y a correr lejos, dejando a Mike colgado.**

 **-¡Gatito! -iba a ir detrás de él.**

 **La toma enfocó a un semáforo que se puso en rojo.**

Todos estaban al borde de sus asientos por culpa del suspenso.

 **Se escuchó un claxon y al voltear, vieron un enorme camión que se les acercaba. Los cuatro resollaron.**

 **Todo se puso negro al momento del choque. De fondo se escuchaba el choque, las sirenas de las ambulancias y policías, además de los gritos de personas que salían corriendo despavoridas.**

Los presentes se quedaron sin aliento al ver lo que había pasado en la pantalla.

 **La escena cambió a un cilindro de mutágeno que giró en el aire y se rompió en el suelo, liberando el líquido de su interior. Yoshi accidentalmente soltó la pecera con sus tortugas y las 4 calleron al suelo, con la pecera rompiéndose en el acto.**

 **Todo el ambiente pasó de tener color a estar en blanco y negro. En el aire se acercaron 4 esferas de luz de apariencia espectrales, cada una con el color de las bandanas de las tortugas. Cada una de éstas se acercó a uno de los pequeños y se unió a éstos, a modo de poseerlos. Luego volvió a tener todo color, como si el tiempo hubiera sido puesto en pausa.**

 **Todo se puso en negro.**

Todos estaban callados ante lo que vieron. No esperaban algo como eso.

-Entonces... ¿aquí re-encarnamos? -preguntó Donatello algo aturdido por todo lo que pasó.

SÍP.

-Wow... es diferente a lo que esperaba. -comentó Leo. Rapha asintió.

-Sólo tengo una duda: -dijo Mikey con tono dramático, haciendo que todos lo miraran- ¡¿Qué le pasó al gatito?!

Los demás suspiraron. Mikey, o Michael, quien quiera que fuese, nunca cambiaría.


	5. Nudos Corredizos de Esteban Olgun Rosas

**Reina: ¡Estoy viva! Me queda 1 semana para rendir en Diciembre Física, como ya me sé todo, aprovecho para darles éste one shot cortito, cuando termine escribiré otro y capaz los publique juntos xD vamos con los reviews!**

Daniela1501: Fueron tan cutes y fue tan gracioso, amé la reencarnación, Leo aguafiestas xdxd

 **Leo: Oie...**

Angie-Angel Wolf: Hello! Estoy viva :D y al final si me llevaran al hospital pero no sera hoy así que aquí te dejo el review prometido! ;) (aun enferma sipi ;-;)

Te digo que mi perrito también tiene pulgas, aunque controlables u3u y quien sabe del perrito de dos patas (mi hermanito XD)

También me pondré a llorar contigo por lo de Theo TTTTTTTTTnTTTTTTTTTT -te abraza- vida cruel! Porque eres así?! DX

Ok este final tampoco me lo esperaba o3o wow re-encarnación genial :3 a parte yo nunca tengo la suerte de que me compren una mascota, de milagro la que tengo y ahora que me mudo, mi cachorrito se quedara solo D": si no conseguimos quien se quede con el...no se que le pasara T-T  
nadie me lo cuida? :"v

Bueno dejando lo triste y el echo de que mi fiebre empeora me despido, dios bendiga cuide! chao chao! -cae medio muerta-

 **Reina: Prefieres Hepatitis o fiebre? :v**

 **Mikey: Gatito ;n;**

 **Reina: Si Vick o Danny lo cuidan? rv:**

Vanne Pérez: Oooooomg!

No me lo esperaba pero fue una historia muy bonita!  
Continua por favor también con "descendientes ninja"

 **Reina: Eeeeeeh, ¡miren, un pony! -corre :v-**

MelodyLM: Oh... WOW. Esa no me la esperaba, pero... ¡Estuvo realmente precioso! Me encantó totalmente. Y me hace sentir honrada y feliz que otra vez hayas usado mis shot's ;u;

(No sabía que era tan triste hasta que lo leí desde tu punto de vista xdxd)

 **Reina: Puedo responder eso con 2 palabras: Sufro depresión :"D y aún me debes el one shot que te pedí, te lo recordaré hasta la tumba xd**

Silvaze Girly: Hola! Lo sentí menos cómico que los anteriores, pero no por ello menos interesante! ;)

Leonardo Hamato, ¿qué le hiciste a Venus para que también opine que eres un aguafiestas? :/

El gatito anaranjado me recuerda a Klunk de 2003 :3

AY THEOOOO! (Shora también TT_TT

En conclusión, la historia me recuerda al argumento de reencarnación de TMNT IDW. Chicos, en sus vidas como humanos, en ese cómic, Karai/Miwa no es hija de Tang Shen, sino ustedes... Y, ACLARO QUE SEGÚN ENTENDÍ DE TMNTPedia (por no saber inglés TT_TT), ella se comunica con Leo en sueños o algo así :P

Espero el siguiente capítulo. Saludos.

PD: Quiero volver a ver Mulán...

PD2: ¿El trauma de Don con las tortugas implicará a él y sus hermanos? (Siente escalofríos DX

PD3: ¡SALSA ASDFJHSDGDAJH! :v xD

PD4: ¡¿Y EL GATITO?! D'X

 **Reina: Miau :3**

 **Leo: Nada, es su lado Americano saliendo a la luz -.-**

 **Venus: nun**

 **Reina: Prefiero la versión del 2012 a la del 2003, al contrario de mi amiga de mi colegio xd y aunque tengo los cómics, hay partes que no entiendo al haber Issues separados de los volúmenes originales. Y, hablando de Mulán, tengo una sorpresa ;)**

 **Donnie: No quieres saberlo D"X**

 **Reina: ¡Alguien que entendió!**

 **Mikey: ¡Gatito! D""""X**

Chip Gaia: Nunca pensé en una historia como esta si soy sincero. ¿Las tortugas en realidad eran humanas y después de ser atropelladas se reencarnaron en las tortugas que conocemos a día de hoy?

En una parte de mi me alegro que no sea la verdadera historia porque sería bastante triste la verdad, bastante triste es saber que Shen falleció en aquel incendio provocado por Saki *suspiro*  
Una cosa Miguel Ángel, eres una tortuguita muy linda así que no te pongas triste si los demás te ignoran a veces. Tu eres único e irremplazable.  
¡Saludos!

 **Reina: Lo que hace la imaginación, ¿no? Xd**

 **Splinter: -se pone melancólico por recordar a Shen-**

 **Mikey: :""3 Gracias, Chip**

 **Nombre del one shot: Nudos corredizos**

 **Autor/a: Esteban Olgun Rosas _Esteban_T_W_H en Wattpad_**

 _ **Summary**_ _ **: Está sufriendo, y lo único que oye a su alrededor es a su familia morir.**_

* * *

CHICOS, ANTES DE COMENZAR, QUIERO DECIRLES DOS COSAS.

-Dilo. -dijo Leo.

DOS COSAS.

Todos miraron el techo con reproche.

YA, EN SERIO, ME CAMBIÉ EL NOMBRE, AHORA SOY REINA. PUEDEN DECIRME TAMBIÉN SU MAJESTAD.

Los demás presentes mantuvieron silencio.

EQUISDE. EN FIN, OTRA COSA: ÉSTE ONE SHOT ES CORTO, PERO NO QUITA QUE DÉ... MIEDITO, ASÍ QUE RECOMIENDO QUE ABRACEN A QUIEN MÁS CERCA TENGAN.

Mikey hizo caso y al momento, como Raph estaba más cerca, lo abrazó a él. Él de mala gana aceptó, porque si Reina tenía razón y era una historia corta, entonces significaba que la molestia de los abrazos de Mikey duraría poco.

 **La pantalla se encendió. En la película se veía a una de las tortugas colgando de brazos de una lámpara en el techo, estaba cubierto de moretones y las muñecas le sangraban.**

-Okay, empezamos fuerte... -dijo Leo, abrazando a Hana, quien por fuera no parecía mucho importarle.

 **La tortuga abrió los ojos, los cuales eran un celeste cristalino.**

Los de la sala resollaron. El único que tenía los ojos celeste cristal era Mikey. Raph miró a Mikey, quien ahora estaba tornándose pálido. Sintió la necesidad de corresponder al abrazo, y tal como lo pensó, así lo hizo. El pecoso ocultó la cara en el cuello de Raph. No iba ni un minuto de la película, y ya estaba muerto de miedo.

 **-¿Dónde estoy? ... ¿Chicos? ... Está muy oscuro y me arden las muñecas...**

 **-Me alegra que despertaras, Miguel Ángel. -dijo una voz oculta en las sombras.**

-Oh, snap, éste tipo es Oprah o Saw... -dijo Kevin, abrazándose con Melina.

 **-¿Quién eres? -preguntó Mikey con miedo.**

 **-¿No lo sabes? ... Debe ser porque estás aturdido, ya se te pasará...**

 **Se escucharon pasos de fondo y una puerta cerrarse. La toma pasó a cámara rápida, donde se veía cómo poco a poco el cuerpo de Mikey bajaba más por la presión de las sogas, dejando a la vista que tenía también una soga floja alrededor del cuello.**

-Esto dejó de gustarme. -dijo Mikey, abrazando a Raph con fuerza. La mayoría ya estaba asustándose.

 **Una puerta se abrió y el hombre volvió a entrar, pero éste se aseguraba de no estar bajo la iluminación de la lámpara, con tal de que Mikey no lo reconociera.**

 **-Hola, tortuga. -dijo el hombre.**

 **-Ésta cuerda está apretándome cada vez más, desátame por favor... -pidió Mikey.**

 **-No puedo, primero debes decirme dónde está tu familia, necesito a la rata, y las otras tortugas me pueden servir...**

 **-No pienso hablar. -dijo Mikey con firmeza.**

Splinter miró a Mikey con una mezcla de melancolía y simpatía. Sabía que pasara lo que pasara, sus hijos harían todo por salvar a la familia, pero pensar que Mikey, uno de los menores, se estaba sacrificando por todos... no sabía si sentía orgullo o miedo.

 **-Quédate callado, de todas formas sólo pagaron por una cabeza de tortuga, lo demás me lo darían si consiguiera a la familia Hamato completa... Así que en cuanto ese nudo termine de correrse, ya no tendrás manos, lo que causará que caigas, no por completo porque otra cuerda te está sujetando el cuello. Ve el lado bueno, para cuando estés decapitado, ya no tendrás vida.**

DAAH, OBVIO QUE CUANDO LO DECAPITEN VA A ESTAR MUERTO.

-¡No estoy pasando un buen momento ahora mismo! -gritó Mikey, abrazado a Raph como koala.

 **Mikey se puso pálido mientras el hombre nuevamente dejaba la habitación. Lágrimas cayeron de los ojos de Mikey, resbalando por sus mejillas. En su rostro se reflejaba el miedo puro.**

Splinter se levantó y se sentó junto a Mikey, a quien acogió en un abrazo, pero el pecoso seguía sin soltar a Raph.

 **Otra vez a cámara rápida, dónde se veía a Mikey pelear para sacarse las sogas, pero sólo conseguía lastimarse más. La cámara volvió a velocidad normal y se escuchaban dos voces fuera de la habitación.**

 _ **-Señor, tenemos a otra tortuga, acaba de caer en los picos.**_ **-dijo la voz de un hombre detrás de la puerta, no era el mismo hombre de antes.**

 _ **-Dime que no se destrozó su cabeza, porque bajarán el precio.**_ **-dijo el otro hombre, y esta vez sí era el mismo del principio.**

-¡¿La cabeza?! ¡¿Quieren hacernos trofeos o qué?! -dijo Donnie algo... No, tachen eso, _**MUY**_ intranquilo.

 _ **-Lamento decirle que no fue así, uno le dio en el ojo cuando lo quitamos de ahí, rodó. Aquí está.**_ **-dijo el segundo hombre.**

 _ **-En una pequeña bolsa, de acuerdo. Tal vez pueda subir el precio por el color de su ojo, servirá como llavero si lo mantenemos en éste estado y lo guardamos en una esfera de plástico.**_

-¡Lalalalalala, no oigo, no oigo, soy de palo, tengo orejas de pescado! -cantó Casey, tapándose los ojos.

TÚ EN SÍ YA ERES UN PESCADO, EQUISDE.

 ** _-Tiene razón, ese tono de verde es único, iré a trabajar en él. -dijo el otro tipo y se escucharon sus pasos irse._ **

Mona, quien hasta el momento le había importado un bledo la película, escuchó la mención de ojos verdes y escupió la soda que estaba tomando en cara de Irma. Raph prácticamente quedó tieso al escuchar lo que querían con sus ojos. Sintió cómo unos brazos lo agarraban del cuello y lo tiraban para atrás, y cuando se dio cuenta, estaba atrapado entre los brazos y pechos de Mona, quien lo abrazaba como si de un bebé se tratase.

En lo personal, a Raph le daba exactamente lo mismo lo que los malos hicieran con él, pero pensar que alguien era capaz de convertirlo a él y a su familia en trofeos era un poco escalofriante.

 **-Raph... -susurró Mikey, rompiendo en llanto nuevamente.**

 **La toma volvió a cámara rápida, mostrando a Mikey mecerse de adelante y hacia atrás, para ver si podía soltarse la cuerda. Después de varios intentos fallidos, Mikey se detuvo, al ver que sus muñecas sangraban más y más. Otra vez se oyeron pasos afuera.**

-Tengo miedo. -dijo Venus, abrazando a Casey asustada.

 _ **-Señor, el delgado cayó en la trampa para osos.**_

-¡¿Trampa para osos?! -exclamó Donnie aterrado- ¡Y soy esbelto, no delgado!

 _ **-En éste momento no tiene pierna, pero sigue vivo, no tarda en morir por estarse desangrando.**_ **-dijo el segundo hombre.**

 _ **-Que lo traigan.**_ **-ordenó el primero.**

Donnie se desmayó.

 **Se escucharon puertas abrirse, Mikey escuchaba atento.**

 _ **-Quítenle la bolsa de la cabeza, de todas formas morirá.**_ **-ordenó el hombre.**

 _ **-¡Tú! ¡¿Qué hiciste con mis hermanos?!**_ **-se escuchó que exclamó Donnie desde afuera de la puerta.**

 _ **-Al rojo le están quitando el otro ojo para venderlo como llaveros...**_

Mona apretó a Raph con fuerza contra su pecho y el temperamental se sentía sofocado.

 ** _-Y el pequeño... en éste momento debe estar escuchándonos mientras sus manos son arrancadas._**

 ** _-¡Eres un monstruo!_ -exclamó Donnie. **

_**-Si no fuera porque necesito tu cabeza hablaría contigo, ahora...**_

 **Mikey se tensó al escuchar a Donnie gritar de terror y piedad y luego se callado de repente al oír un objeto afilado y pesado cercenar su cabeza. Mikey volvió a llorar.**

Donnie apenas estaba despertando, pero al escuchar lo que pasó en la película, se volvió a desmayar, cayendo al suelo.

 **Otra vez a cámara rápida, en donde Mikey cada vez más se acercaba su cuello a la soga y más lo apretaba, dificultándole respirar. Volvieron a oírse pasos una vez volvió a velocidad normal.**

 _ **-Jefe, tenemos al mayor de los 4.**_

 _ **-¿Y?**_ **-preguntó el jefe, esperando oír buenas noticias.**

 _ **-Le dispararon en el pecho, murió casi al instante... La cabeza está intacta.**_ **-informó el otro hombre.**

 _ **-Perfecto... saben qué hacer.**_ **-se escuchó al hombre alejarse.**

 **Mikey volvió a largarse a llorar mientras bajaba la mirada.**

Mikey estaba aferrado a Splinter como una boa, mientras él lo abrazaba de modo protector. Mona tenía a Raph atrapado aún. Donnie aún desmayado. Hana y Leo seguían abrazados como si no se quisieran separar jamás. Irma y Abril estaban también abrazadas juntas. Kevin se hacía el valiente para Melina, aunque por dentro estaba muerto de miedo. Casey y Venus, mismo cuento, aunque Venus ya ni podía mirar, u oír, del miedo que tenía. Shini y Karai eran las únicas inmutadas, mientras que Chaplin estaba pálido como un muerto.

 **Las puertas se abrieron de una patada y Mikey alzó la vista al escuchar:**

 _ **-¡Tenemos a la rata!**_ **-dijo uno de los hombres.**

-¡NO, _SENSEI_ NO! -exclamaron los adolescentes.

 _ **-¡¿Dónde están mis hijos?!**_ **-gritó Splinter del otro lado de la pared.**

 _ **-Pues, el rojo cayó en unos picos y, como su cabeza terminó dañada, van a sacarle el ojo sano... El delgado pisó una trampa para osos y perdió la pierna... Y el mayor de un disparo... Ahora el pequeño está en el otro cuarto mientras le arrancan las manos.**_

 **Se escuchó a Splinter sollozar.**

 _ **-Córtenle la cola, pagarán muy bien por ella junto con su cabeza.**_ **-ordenó el jefe.**

-¡Estos sujetos están enfermos! -exclamó Casey.

 **Se escuchó desde afuera un cuchillo cortar el hueso, y Mikey con los ojos hinchados no podía dejar de llorar.**

Mikey finalmente rompió en llanto en brazos de Splinter, quien lo abrazó con aún más fuerza.

-Tranquilo, Miguel Ángel... Tranquilo. -dijo _Sensei_ con calma, tratando de apaciguar el llanto de Mikey.

-No quiero perderlo, _Sensei_... -habló Mikey con su cara pegada a la túnica de Splinter.

 **Pasado un rato, Mikey miró arriba, viendo sus manos; moradas, sin vida y a punto de ser arrancadas. La toma cambió al piso, cuando las manos de Mikey cayeron al suelo cubiertas de sangre, y Mikey le siguió, en lo que la soga se ajustaba a su cuello. Empezó a quedarse sin aire, pero antes de que pasara eso, las puertas se abrieron, dejando ver a los hombres detrás de toda la masacre: los Gemelos Fulci.**

Todos resollaron al ver quienes eran.

 _ **"-El niño por fin murió, llevemoslo con Don Vizioso para que pueda venderlos de una vez."**_ **-escuchó Mikey, hasta que al fin sus ojos se cerraron.**

 **La pantalla se puso negra.**

Todos los presentes en la sala quedaron callados al ver cómo terminó todo. Aunque tenía cierta lógica que Don Vizioso fuera el culpable de todo al odiar él y toda su pandilla a los mutantes. Pero no quitaba el hecho de que se hubiesen traumado.

... ¡BOO!

-¡AAHH! -gritaron los demás asustados mientras Reina moría de risa.

¡CAYERON EN EL SUSTO MÁS CLICHÉ DEL MUNDO! ¡AAAJAJAJAJAJA!

-¡Eso no es gracioso! -dijo Mikey con un puchero.

YO YA ME LEÍ ESE ONE SHOT QUICHISCIENTAS VECES, NO ME AFECTA.

Desde el fondo del proyector se escuchó a una voz decir "¡Pero salió hace tres días!

¡PERO ELLOS NO SABEN!

-Ahora sí. -dijo Raph aburrido, aún atrapado entre los brazos de Mona.


	6. El Período de Howie de Angie-Angel Wolf

**Reina: Weno... al fin y al cabo voy a Febrero... Profesor de Física, espero te mueras por desaprobarme :)**

Angie-Angel Wolf: Como no puedo abrir sesión por ahora :v (no quiere abrir :"v) y no quiero dejarte sin review, aquí ta xd

Aterrador y sadico

Me encanta! Xd

Tu sabes cuanto amo el terror aunque me deje sin dormir por una o dos semanas

Y prefiero la fiebre que la hepatitis :v al menos la fiebre no me deja tan amarilla que parezca muerta :v

Dios bendiga cuide espero lo que sigue XD

 **Reina: Es la meca de la irreverencia xd**

MelodyLM: Oh, rayos. Quedé así ira :0

Pero en serio, me ha dejado flipando. En lo personal soy horriblemente fanática del terror y la tortura hacia mis personajes favoritos, lo cual es horrible de mi parte, pero digamos que ne gusta ese tipo de arte.

En fin, el one-shot de verdad que me encantó, y las reacciones todavía más. Me reí un poco feo al comienzo, luego ya me volví piedra, y después ne volví a reír. Nmms, en serio tiene mucho sentimiento esta cosa xd

Volviendo al punto, todo ha sido excelente. ¡Por favor, por favor, continua haciendo esto!

 **Reina: Creo que nos vamos a llevar bien xd admito que la historia me dio quicky (miedito xd) pero así somos todos xd**

 **Nombre del one shot: El Período de Howie**

 **Autor/a: Angie-Angel Wolf**

 _ **Sumarry : Howie tiene su primer período... ¿Cómo reaccionarán los demás?**_

* * *

CHIQUIS, TRAJE A UNA INVITADA ESPECIAL, QUE SE VA A QUEDAR CON NOSOTROS HASTA QUE LOS ONE SHOTS SE NOS ACABEN, ¡LES PRESENTO A SU HERMANITA, CATTLYN "HOWIE" HAMATO!

De la entrada entró una chica tortuga de unos 13 años de piel verde grisáseo con cabello negro como la noche y ojos bicolores, el derecho azul zafiro y el izquierdo verde esmeralda, tenía una bandana amarilla en la frente y protecciones como las de Venus, con falda y todo.

-¡Chicos! -corrió la niña hacia ellos, y como si hubiesen ensayado, las 5 tortugas corrieron hacia la niña y la abrazaron.

-¿Por qué viniste recién ahora? -preguntó Mikey.

PUES, EMPECÉ A USARLA HACE POQUITO, ASÍ QUE ME PARECIÓ BUENA IDEA INCLUIRLA. AHORA VAMOS A TENER A OTRA COMENTARISTA ACOMPAÑÁNDONOS DE AHORA EN MÁS, MI MEJOR AMIGUIS, ¡ANGÉLICA!

 _¡OLA, KE ASEEEE!_

Los demás presentes en la sala parpadearon apáticos.

-¿Trajiste a otra retrasada para acompañarte? -preguntó Donnie aburrido.

LA RETRASADA ES MI AMIGA, Y SI TE METES CON ELLA, ¡TE METES CONMIGO, HIJO DE PLAYA!

 _MUJER, CALMA..._

EN FIN, TOMEN ASIENTO MIENTRAS BUSCAMOS LA PELÍCULA.

Las tortugas volvieron a sentarse donde estaban. Las tortugas querían que se sentara con alguno de ellos, pero para mala suerte de los hombres, Howie se sentó junto a Venus. Desde el proyector se escuchaban cosas siendo tiradas de un lugar a otro.

¡TIGGER, METE TUS BIGOTES EN OTRO LADO!

Se escuchó un gato maullar, una puerta cerrándose y un disco ponerse en el reproductor.

 _TIGGERITO ES MUY TRAVIESO..._

Y QUE LO DIGAS.

 **La película empezó. En la pantalla estaban Raph y Howie, de unos 11 años, en la sala de estar viendo Andi Mack en la televisión.**

Howie miró la pantalla atenta.

-Momento... ¡No, no, no! ¡Trágame ya, tierra! -exclamó Howie, tapándose el rostro.

-Oye, ¿qué te pasa? -preguntó Mikey.

-Nada, nada... ¡En serio, ya trágame! -dijo tapando su carita con sus manos.

 **Desde la entrada llegó Casey.**

 **-¡Hey! ¡¿Qué onda mutantes?! -exclamó Casey.**

 **-Nada, Jones, solo paso un tiempo con mi hermana. -dijo Raph acariciando la cabeza de Howie.**

-Ayy, cositas. -dijo Mona con la intención de burlarse de Raph.

-¡Oye! -exclamó el temperamental.

 **-Si querías pasar tiempo con un demonio, hubieras invocado uno. -dijo Casey en referencia a Howie.**

-Hey, no hables así de Howie. -le dijo Venus a Casey, quien estaba al lado contrario de la niña. Casey le iba a objetar, pero desde atrás de Venus, Howie le sacó la lengua a modo de burla, no más por ser la consentida.

 **-Te invoco a ti, ¿no? -dijo la niña.**

Los demás, menos Casey y Venus, se largaron a reír a carcajadas. Venus miró a Howie con reproche, pero ella se hizo la inocente.

 **Casey se acercó a Howie con tal de retarle, pero ella puso sus dedos a modo de crucifijo.**

 **-¡Aléjate, Satanás! -dijo burlesca.**

ANGIE, TIENES QUE DEJAR DE PONER REFERENCIAS A LUCIFER.

 _OBLÍGAME PERRO._

TE QUITO LA NUTELLA.

 _ME OBLIGÓ EL PERRO._

Leo hizo facepalm.

 **Casey bufó dejando pasar las molestias de Howie y se fue a la cocina.**

 **-Iré al baño. -dijo Howie, se levantó de su lugar y corrió en dirección al baño. Raph rió a lo bajo. Cuando él se fijó, había algo en el lugar donde se sentó Howie que dejó a Raph algo confundido, una mancha, oscura, roja, fresca.**

-¡Oh, por Dios! -exclamaron las tortugas, recordando lo que pasó.

RATAS.

 _DEVLIN._

-¿Qué? -preguntó Donnie.

ASÍ MALDECIMOS NOSOTRAS.

-Ah...

 **Raph tocó la mancha con la mano.**

-Viejo, no puedo creer que hayas tocado eso. -dijo Mikey con asco. Raph se miró la mano asqueado.

-Más tarde me la voy a amputar... -susurró.

-¿De qué hablan? -le susurró Kevin a Melina, pero ella le dijo que mirara la pantalla para entender.

 **La toma enfocó a la cara de Raph, y en su cabeza se escuchaba:**

 _ **"-¿Que es? ... ¿Mikey habrá ensuciado con la salsa de pizza otra vez?"**_

-¡Claro, siempre es mi culpa! -se quejó Mikey.

-¡Tú eres el que vive comiendo pizza 24/7! -le recordó Donnie.

-¡Claro que no! -le devolvió el pecoso, mientras... comía una rebanada de pizza.

-Sí, ajá... -dijo Leo.

 **Su hermanita volvía del baño con la cara colorada y cubriéndose lo más posible su entrepierna bajándose la falda.**

 **-R-Raph… -dijo ella colorada.**

 _EN ESE MOMENTO, HOWIE SINTIÓ EL VERDADERO TERROR._

Howie se escondió debajo del asiento. Venus miró abajo.

-Oye, no hay por qué avergonzarse.

-Lo hay...

Venus se abstuvo de ayudar a su hermanita, sólo hasta que el momento fuera justo. Sólo la dejaría calmarse.

 **-Bueno, Howie, parece que Mikey estará en problemas por manchar el sofá.**

-Deja de echarme la culpa por todo. -le reclamó Mikey con un puchero.

 **Howie rió nerviosa.**

 **-Yo… m-me tengo que ir…**

 **-¿No quieres terminar de ver tu programa? -preguntó Raph tomando el control- Porque si es así lo cambio.**

 **La cámara lo enfocó y se escuchó que pensaba:**

 _ **"-O lo veo sin ti…"**_

-Pfft, le gustó Andi Mack. -se burló Casey.

-A mí no me vengas con eso, tú y tu hermana ven My Little Pony juntos. -le retrucó Raph. Casey se puso pensativo.

-No, pos... Sicierto...

 **-Y-Yo… -tartamudeó caminando de espaldas.**

 **Para la mala suerte de la pobre niña tortuga, Casey salía de la cocina detrás de ella. Detrás… de donde estaba manchado…**

OTRA VEZ, RATAS.

-Recuérdenme que más tarde me saque los ojos. -dijo Casey.

 _ESO DIGO YO CUANDO TE VEO, JONES, EQUISDE._

Casey le levantó el dedo medio al proyector y siguió mirando la pantalla.

 **Casey salió de la cocina... comiendo unas papas.**

-Esas eran mis papitas. -se quejó Leo.

-Qué pena... -respondió Raph con sarcasmo.

 **-Oye, Raph, espero no te moles- … ¡OH POR DIOS! ¡ESTA CUBIERTA DE SANGRE!**

-Vaya forma de ser sutil, Jones. Bien... -se burló Karai. Casey le enseñó la lengua.

 **Howie saltó del susto y se dio la vuelta para que Casey no la viera, pero al hacerlo, Raph pudo ver lo que pasaba: Howie tenía el trasero manchado de sangre.**

-La peor pesadilla de una chica. -dijo Melina.

 **-Santa… ¡CHICOS! -llamó Raph a los demás.**

 **Alarmados los otros tres hermanos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y fueron a la sala.**

-Ay... -Howie se abrazó las piernas para ocultar su cara.

 **-¡Raph! ¡¿Ahora porque gritas?! -exclamó Leo.**

 **-¡¿Algo malo le paso a la pizza?! -se asustó Mikey.**

-Tú nunca cambias. -dijo Abril aburrida.

 **-¡No! -Raph tomó a Howie por los hombros y la volteó para que vieran. Los tres abrieron ampliamente los ojos.**

 **-¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Se sentó en un clavo?! -temió Mikey, completamente pálido.**

-Amo su inocencia. -dijo Irma, riendo a lo bajo.

 _TAMBIÉN LO AMO... DIGO, ¡UN PÁJARO!_

Se escuchó a Angélica correr.

¡ANGÉLICA, VUELVE ACÁ!

También Reina fue oída correr.

-Yyyy, se fueron las comentaristas... -dijo Kevin.

 **-¡Idiota, esta menstruando! -exclamó Casey.**

 **-¡Oh, Dios! -Mikey se puso las manos en las mejillas a lo "Mi Pobre Angelito"**

-Le salió igualito a "Mi Pobre Angelito". -se rió Chaplin.

Se escuchó una puerta abrirse en el proyector.

TRAFICANDO RIMAS, EQUISDE.

 **-¡¿Ahora que hago?! -preguntó Howie desesperada.**

 **-¡¿O sea, cómo?! ¡¿Tú nunca has menstruado?! -preguntó Casey.**

 **-¡Tengo 11 años! ¡Es la primera vez!**

TE ENTIENDO, HOWIE. PERO PASÉ PEORES PAPELONES QUE TÚ, CRÉEME.

 _¡Y LO MIO FUE PEOR!_

-Gracias, me siento mejor. -respondió la niña con sarcasmo.

 **-¡Se está desangrandoooo! -dijo Mikey, corriendo de un lado al otro mientras lloraba.**

MARICÓN.

-Hermano, gracias por mantener la calma... -se quejó Howie. Mikey se rascó la nuca algo incómodo.

 **-O-Ok, ammm, ¡¿qué tal si voy corriendo a casa y traigo algún tampón de mi madre?! -preguntó Casey nervioso.**

-Vaya sutileza... -dijo Splinter aburrido.

 **-¡No hay tiempo, Jones! -le gritó Donnie.**

 **-¡Agh! ¡Igual no funcionaria, es muy pequeña, no le cabrán ahí!**

-¡No oigo, no oigo, soy de palo, tengo orejas de pescado! -se tapó Leo los oídos.

 **-¡Busca algo mientras! -le ordenó Raph. Casey obedeció y regresó a la cocina. Leo estaba con el T-Phone en el oído, llamando a alguien.**

 **-¡No es momento de pedir pizza, Leonardo! -le reclamó el temperamental.**

 **-¡Le estoy marcando a Abril! ¡Ella es mujer! ¡Sabe de estas cosas! -recalcó el líder, golpeándole no muy fuerte el brazo a su hermano.**

-¿Por qué siempre me meten a mí en estas cosas? -se quejó Abril con un puchero.

 **-¡Ésto no está pasando! -gritó Howie asustada.**

 **-¡Casey Jones! -lo llamó Donnie.**

 **-¡Sólo encuentro bolsas de plástico! ¡¿QUÉ QUIEREN QUE HAGA?! -le lanzó una toalla de cocina a Howie- ¡Límpiate!**

-Esto se va a descontrolaaaaar... -dijo Mikey a modo de chiste.

 **-¡¿Qué?!**

 **-Vamos, Abril, contesta, contesta… -decía Leo con el T-Phone pegado al oído.**

 **-¡Nuestra hermanita morirá desangrada! -lloriqueó Mikey.**

-No me estoy muriendo, hombre... -dijo Howie ya medio aburrida.

 _SI QUIERES UN ABRAZO, PUEDO DÁRTELO._

DOÑA, CÁLMESE.

 **-¡Hay que tapárselo! Encontré esto -dijo Casey, enseñando un tapón de fregadero- y esto –y un papel.**

-Malas imágenes mentales en 3... 2... 1... -dijo Raph.

 ** _-¿Hola?_ -habló Abril desde el teléfono.**

 **-¡Abril! ¡Que bien! Necesitamos tu ayuda de forma urgente… -habló Leo.**

 _ **-¿Que sucede?**_

 **Mikey agarró el teléfono todo paniqueado (Esa palabra existe? rv:) de las manos de Leo.**

 **-¡Nuestra hermana está sangrando por la vagina! … ¡¿Por qué te estas riendo?!**

 **Efectivamente Abril estaba riendo desde el otro lado de la línea.**

Howie miró mal a Abril, quien sólo se defendió haciendo un gesto de inocencia.

-Sonaba gracioso viéndolo desde ese punto...

 **Del dojo salió Splinter.**

-Fue un placer conocerlos, ahora iré a quitarme la vida. -dijo Mikey, cortándose las venas con un paquete vacío de frituras.

 **-Hijos míos, ¿qué es tanto escándalo?**

 **-A Howie le vino -contestó Donnie señalándola.**

 **-... O** **h… felicidades, hija mía...**

 **-¡¿Felicidades?! ¡Ya perdió un litro de sangre! -exclamó Mikey espantado.**

SER MUJER NO ES FÁCIL.

 **-Miguel Angel, solo esta sacando... Amm la sangre que… ella no necesita... -dijo Splinter, no sabiendo cómo explicarle las cosas a Mikey sin espantarlo, ya que de por sí él era muy inocente.**

 **-¡Pero la sangre si se necesita! ¡Toda! ¡Donnie lo dice! -respondió Mikey aterrado.**

-¿Si te digo que el cielo es rojo, me creerías automáticamente? -preguntó Donnie algo apático. Mikey puso cara de que pensaba.

 **-Esto es diferente...**

 **-¡Encontré chicharos y una esponja! –gritó Casey mostrando ambas cosas.**

 **-¡Cálmense! -ordenó Leo- Abril vendrá en cualquier momento. Howie, ve al baño a lavarte.**

 **La niña obedeció y fue corriendo al baño.**

-Qué horrible es ser mujer. -comentó Howie, con un rostro sufrido.

 _TU NO TUVISTE UNA COMPETENCIA DE NATACIÓN CON EL PERÍODO... ¡DEBERÍA HABER GANADO UN PREMIO POR ESO!_

 **Paso el rato en lo que esperaban a Abril, los chicos se ponían a limpiar con cloro las manchitas de sangre que había dejado la niña. Donnie limpiaba las del piso con guantes, un cepillo y un cubo de agua con detergente, Leo limpiaba la mancha del sofá también con guantes y una esponja y Raph ni se molestaba en usar protección, ya que se estaba pasando una esponja de acero con esfuerzo por la mano con la que tocó la sangre de Howie.**

-Al menos algo de higiene tiene... -comentó Irma, y de no ser porque era una chica, Raph le tiraba una lata a ella también.

 **-¿Raph, en serio? -preguntó Leo aburrido.**

 **-¡Toqué la sangre de mi hermana! ¡Sangre que vino de allá abajo! -procesó lo que acababa de decir- ... Si me disculpan, iré a hervir mi mano -y se fue a la cocina.**

-¿De verdad lo hizo? -preguntó Karai.

-Síp, tuvo quemaduras de segundo grado y tuve que vendar su mano un mes. -contestó Donnie.

-Nota mental: la próxima que toque algo que me de asco, hazme el favor de amputarme la mano... -dijo Raph con cara de pocos amigos.

 **Abril finalmente apareció acompañada de refuerzos: Mona, Hana, Irma, Melina y Venus.**

-¡Hallelujah, aparecimos! -exclamó Melina.

 **-Llegué lo mas rápido que pude, chicos. -dijo la pelirroja.**

-Pareció una eternidad. -se quejó la niña cruzada de brazos.

 **-¿En serio a Howie le vino? -preguntó Mona.**

 **-Sí, que asco. -contestó Casey con repulsión.**

CUANDO A TI TE VENGA EL PERÍODO, AHÍ NOS VAMOS A REÍR.

-Uy, sí, qué miedo tengo... -dijo Casey con sarcasmo.

Desde el proyector se escuchaba a Reina y Angélica riéndose como Peridot de Steven Universe, y cualquiera sabía que esa risa malvada no era buena.

 **Mikey estaba respirando dentro de una bolsa de papel. Irma se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado en el sofá.**

-Al fin y al cabo, los únicos que limpiamos somos nosotros dos. -dijo Leo señalándose a sí mismo y a Donnie.

-¿Alguien más se dio cuenta de que Mikey se parece a Clyde de "The Loud House"? -preguntó Kevin al aire.

 **-Mikey, todo esta bien, ¿si? Es algo natural que hace el cuerpo de una mujer.**

-¡No debería! ¡Es una pesadilla! -exclamó de nuevo la niña.

 **-Ya Howie es una mujer... -dijo Mona, encogiéndose de hombros.**

 **-¡NO! -bramaron las tres tortugas presentes. Raph estiró su cabeza desde la puerta de la cocina.**

 **-¡NO! -gritó también. Mona se limitó a reírse a carcajadas.**

-Ay, qué buenos tiempos... -dijo Mona con una mueca satisfactoria.

-Soy una mujer adulta. -comentó Howie con soberbia.

 _¡QUIERAN O NO!_

-¡NO! -exclamaron los 4 hermanos. Venus se palmeó la frente.

 **-¿Dónde esta Howie? -preguntó Venus con un tono de voz gentil.**

 **-En el baño, seguro no va a querer salir de ahí. -respondió Casey.**

 **-Yo vine preparada. -dijo Melina,** **enseñando el kit de primeros auxilios.**

-Ni mi abuelita me mandaba tantas cosas cuando iba de campamento. -comentó Kevin.

 _HOWIE ES UNA CONSENTIDA._

 **-Déjamelo a mí, sé qué hacer... -dijo Venus.** **Melina le dió a Venus el kit y ella fue al baño. Tocó la puerta- ¿** **Howie?**

 **-No quiero ver a nadie...** **-dijo desde el otro lado.**

 **-Howie, soy yo, Venus... No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré, solo déjame pasar...**

VENUS ES UN DULCE DE MIEL, ¿A QUE NO?

Los demás voltearon hacia la tortuga mencionada y ella sonrió leve. Los demás hicieron el mismo gesto. Venus tenía un corazón de oro, y no había nadie que lo pudiese cambiar.

 **Unos segundos después la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Howie con los ojos húmedos del llanto y un puchero**

-Ayy... cuanta vergüenza... -dijo la niña intentando no mirar a los demás.

 **-Awww, hermanita no estés así. -dijo la tortuga adolescente entrando al baño, para luego cerrar la puerta y acoger a su hermanita en un abrazo- Es normal... te diré todo lo que sé...**

 **-Bueno, ¡pero no quiero salir! Tu noviecito se reirá en mi cara. -contestó Cattlyn haciéndo un puchero.**

 **-No se reirá, Howie...**

 **De vuelta en la sala, mientras los demás estaban en la sala, Casey le dijo a Mona:**

 **-Voy reírme de esto por un buen tiempo.**

Venus miró a Casey con regaño y él sólo le dio una sonrisa nerviosa, pero no se esperaba que ella le diera una bofetada.

-Howie pasó por mucho en esos momentos, así que déjala en paz. -ordenó la tortuga. Casey iba a reclamarle que Howie también lo molestó a él, pero no le vio el caso al ver a la niña haciéndole muecas burlescas hacia su persona, mostrando que ella era una consentida.

 _¡BOOM! ¡EN TU FEA CARA, CASEY!_

-Ya no hay respeto. -dijo el mencionado indignado.

 **En la pantalla apareció otra planilla de tiempo de Bob Esponja que decía "Más tarde..." con el narrador Francés acompañado.**

-Ya estoy harto de esas planillas. -dijo Raph aburrido.

 **Howie salió del baño seguida de Venus, y cuando los otros 4 la vieron, corrieron hacia la pequeña y la abrazaron. Howie lucía asfixiada, especialmente porque tenía la lengua afuera y estaba siendo estrujada por 4 tortugas ninja. Venus miraba desde atrás y ella sólo pudo poner una mano en su cadera y la otra en la frente.**

 **La pantalla se puso negra.**

 _SI NO MORÍA DESANGRADA, MORÍA ASFIXIADA._

-Por eso Venus es mi favorita. -dijo Howie. Venus sonrió y la abrazó.

-¡Aaaaaaaaahhhhh! ¡Rompiste el corazón de la Pulga! -dijo Mikey, haciéndose el dolido mientras agarraba su corazón con una mano.

AY, SANTA MADRE DE LA PAPAYA...


End file.
